


Remember...It Can Always Get Worse

by TheOtherXOPrincess



Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Angst and Romance, Anxiety, Cat/Human Hybrids, Did I Mention Angst?, Elves, Faeries - Freeform, Fauns & Satyrs, Ghosts, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, Kitsune, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mermaids, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutant Powers, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Succubi & Incubi, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess
Summary: If  someone asked Kurt a couple of weeks ago how he was, he would answer:Hi, everyone, I’m Kurt, and I tried ending my life, which (obviously) didn’t go according to plan. My dad sent me to this teen psychiatric ward in hopes that I will change into an overhappy version of myself that enjoys life again – please, can someone just shoot me?Whatever, I already reached my lowest point, life cannot get any worse anyway.If someone asked Kurt now, his answer would sound like that:Hello, Kurt here. How could I be so naïve to believe that life cannot get any worse?? First of all, all the other people in my group are complete weirdos, and as if it wasn’t enough, we found out that our therapists are even more insane than we are. After we have secretly watched them summon ancient spirits, something must have gone horribly wrong. Because we all kind of … changed.But who knows, maybe I’m about to lose my mind, and I just imagined my fangs, Quinn’s scales, Rachel’s wings or Finn’s yellow eyes.Oh, and did I mention that the therapist’s assistant who is kind of cute happens to be a supernatural hunter?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Special Powers and Other Catastrophies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798681
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story may be triggering although nobody will actually commit suicide. Please don't read it if you have suicidal thoughts or something.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Kurt looked around in his assigned dorm. He was lucky, he didn't have to share it because the rest of the rooms were already taken. At least, he didn't have to deal with another messed-up teen.

The room had white walls, there was only a small bed and a cupboard next to it. The window was the smallest Kurt had ever seen in his entire life. Besides, it was barred.

Polly, his guardian, shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, kid, but some teens have been trying to kill themselves by jumping out of the windows in the past."

"I totally get that", Kurt muttered, looking around. This room was just depressing him even more. "Am I at least allowed to hang up photos and pictures?"

"Yes, but without frames", Polly told him, smiling a bit when Kurt threw her a questioning glance. "What? People can make dangerous things out of its shards. Even if they are made out of plastic. Believe me, kid, I have experienced everything in the past ten years I worked here."

Kurt could imagine. He arrived ten minutes ago, and already hated this place. His tutor handed him a pamphlet. "Alright, the David-Bowen Center has a gym with a pool, which you can use as well if it isn't used for the water therapy, a recreation room with a TV and a lot of games, separated bathrooms for boys and girls and a canteen. Breakfast is every day from half past eight to ten am, at weekends until eleven am, lunch from half past twelve pm until dinner from five pm to seven, please be on time."

She handed him a schedule she had retrieved from her folder. "This is your daily routine: Group therapy sessions will be in the morning after breakfast, individual therapy in the afternoons. You will get private lessons after you have settled in. Your therapist will be Dr. Amanda Fink. And curfew is at ten pm." Her voice sounded monotonous when she read out loud the information. "Do you still have any questions?"

"Yes", Kurt admitted, looking at his nails. "Are mental hospitals really as bad as their reputation?" That was a legitimate question. Before he went to the David-Bowen Center, a psychiatric ward for teenagers, he had googled a lot of articles of people who wrote down their experiences. And to be honest, he couldn't sleep anymore after he had read those horror stories.

Polly, on the other hand, laughed. "You have watched too many movies, kid, right? With mad therapists and crazy kids?" She ruffled her hair, amused. "This isn't a nuthouse. Kids are here because they had back luck in their lives, kids whose flaws are too big for our intolerant society. There is nothing wrong with them, or with you. And I assure you, if someone ever tries to hurt you, be it a therapist, one of my colleagues or the other kids, come to me directly." Her glance was earnest when she said that sentence.

Kurt just nodded numbly. "Okay."

"You will see, kid, this residence won't be as bad as you think. Just try enjoying it. Make friends. And tell me whenever you need something." She backed away, still smiling at him. "When you checked in, you missed dinner. But if you are still hungry, I will get you food from the canteen."

"No thanks", Kurt said quietly. The last thing he wanted to do was eat.

So Polly just nodded. "Good night, kid. See ya." With that, she left his room, closing the door behind her. Kurt laid down on his bed with his clothes, looking at the ceiling. For a psychiatric ward, it was surprisingly calm, there were no people screaming or something. He sighed and continued staring at the ceiling, starting to count the cracks.

_School sucked. And so did the jocks and popular people that thought they were better or something. But the worst was the bullying. It did something to him, Kurt could feel it. He could feel how he fell into a hole. A deep hole he couldn't escape from. And he fell deeper, and deeper every day._

_Everytime the alarm went off and he needed to get up, he always wondered: What for? He had no friends, people hated him, his dad was kind of disappointed in him because he preferred fashion and Broadway, not football and dirt like him. Nobody would be sad anyway. And he didn't have to go through the same crap, every single day._

_One day, he just couldn't take this anymore. He also didn't want to. People wanted him gone? Great, so did he. He was so sick of this, so sick. Life was not worth living anymore. So why even trying?_

_After school, Kurt went straight to the kitchen, taking the kitchen scissors from the drawer. Scissors in hand, he went up the stairs, turned on the faucet of his bathtub, waiting until there was enough water inside._

_However, this day Burt came home earlier by coincidence. He found his son in the bathtub, the water was bight red, his lips had turned blue, his face was pale. He pulled an unconscious Kurt out of the bathtub, dried him and the cuts and called the ambulance immediately._

_Luckily (Or sadly for Kurt), the doctors were able to save him. If Burt had found him a couple of minutes later, it could have been too late._

_When Kurt came to at the hospital, his dad was sitting next to him with red and swollen eyes. And Kurt wondered how he could have been so selfish. He tried ending his life just because he felt miserable, without thinking what it might do to those few people who actually cared about him._  
That day, he promised to his dad to accept any kind of help.  
Because he wanted to change for the better. He wanted to be the son his dad deserved and could be proud of.

_Burt had given to him a pamphlet about a mental ward for teenagers. It was one of the best in Ohio and called David-Bowen-Center, shortly DBC, even located near Lima._

_Even though Kurt wasn't thrilled about it at first, he had promised to his dad to give it a chance._

So here he was. At the David-Bowen-Center. Or shortly, a really fancy nuthouse for broken kids. Broken kids like him.

Yup, Kurt was hooked.

…

Sipping on his mug, Kurt looked around during breakfast. For a mental institution, the food was not looking that bad, nevertheless, he had only decided on a bowl with yoghurt and fresh fruits.

On first sight, the kids all looked normal. Okay, that thought was disrespectful. 'Every kid here is normal', Polly had told him yesterday when he checked in. 'They just have their own ways to live.'

Since he didn't want to deal with those other kids, Kurt sat down alone at a table. The last thing he needed were overly annoying and messed up 'friends'. Kurt's plan was to serve his time, minimize his social contacts, get out and start a new life.

He didn't look forward to group therapy at all. He hated socializing, maybe because he didn't have good memories about it at his school. Nobody wanted to be friends with that weird gay kid with the weird clothing taste.

"Come on, you need to eat. Please", one of the nurses just pleaded a thin blonde on the table next to him, and Kurt looked at the girl the nurse had just talked to. "Or else, you won't get big and strong."

The blonde just shook her head quickly. "I don't want to get big and strong. And...I can't. I just…can't anymore.", she whispered, close to tears. "I'm sorry, Harper." The red headed nurse, Harper, just patted her shoulder compassionately. "It's okay. At least, you could eat half of your cereal today without throwing up. Tomorrow, it will be a little bit more."

The blond girl nodded, crestfallen. "Okay."

Kurt forced himself to look away when the blonde looked at his direction.

When he was done eating, he got up, food tablet in hand, and gave it to the staff before he left the canteen. He headed to his room directly where he brushed his teeth and tried coiffing his hair which wasn't that easy without all the hair products.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. Kurt checked his outfit one last time before opening the door. A dark-haired boy with way too much hairgel was standing in front of him, grinning. "Are you Kurt Hummel?", he asked him.

Kurt nodded. "Yes?"

"Come with me. I will bring you to the group therapy room. You will be in the group called _Dope Squad_."

Kurt needed to wrinkle his nose. "Who chose that name?"

The boy laughed, rubbing his neck. "Actually, they did it themselves. There has been a voting."

In the next moment, Kurt got out of the room, locked it and put the key into his pocket. After he was done, he followed the boy who just turned to the left.

"Who are you, by the way? Are you one of the tutors?", Kurt asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just working here part time. Community service." He stuck out his hand. "The name's Blaine."

Kurt shook his hand and needed to grin. "Nice to meet you, Blaine. Shall I be afraid? Are you some kind of criminal?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, I screwed up, but that's a story for another time. Because we just arrived at our destination." Now that he said it, Kurt noticed that the two of them were standing in front of a door. His face fell.

"Wish me luck", he whispered to Blaine who just smiled encouragingly. Or tried to do it. To Kurt, it looked like a grimace.

"The _Dope Squad_ are…let's say, need some getting used to. But I'm sure, you will handle it very well."

Kurt gaped at him. "Wait, what do you…?" Before he could end his sentence, Blaine's phone rang, and when he looked at his display, he looked back to Kurt apologetically. "Sorry, my boss. He wants to talk to me." Before he left, he threw Kurt one last glance. "Good luck!"

After he was gone, Kurt closed his eyes. He could do this. There was nothing to be afraid of, right? Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. In the room in front of him was a group of teenagers, sitting at their chairs and chatting.

A blonde girl looked up. "Oh great, we have a new member!" She went over to Kurt, beaming and sticking her hand out. "Hi, I'm Brittany. My favorite color is yellow. Let's be friends, okay?"

"I…" Before Kurt could end his sentence, the blonde had already grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the others.

"Guys, this is my new friend, …?" Questioning, she looked at Kurt.

"…Kurt", he said, and Brittany started beaming again. "Kurt.", she repeated.

A dark-haired Latina got up, eyeing him up and down. "Ohh, fresh meat. If I didn't play for the other team, I would definitely try my luck. I never had a baby face", she purred.

Kurt just cocked his eyebrows as an answer. He was used to way worse insults. Although he wasn't quite sure whether it had been an insult or a compliment.

"Guys, you are scaring him", a black girl who was sitting on the Latina's opposite, spoke up. "Stop it." She turned to Kurt. "Sorry about that. Some people here are pretty…special."

Kurt smiled. "It's okay. We are all here because we are special, right?"

The girl shrugged. "I'm Mercedes, by the way." She pointed at the Latina who was busy talking to the blonde Kurt recognized from breakfast. "And this crazy bitch is Santana."

In this moment, the therapist entered the room, and the other kids went silent, sitting down on their chairs. Mercedes nodded to the chair next to her, and Kurt threw her a grateful glance, sitting down as well.

"Alright, guys, welcome to our session", the therapist started, looking in the round. "As you have noticed, we have a new member after Matt has left us."

"We will never find out what happened to Matt, right?", a blond boy wanted to know.

The therapist laughed, not answering the boy's question. "So, Kurt, since you are new, we are all going to introduce ourselves shortly. I will start." She straightened out the wrinkles of her skirt. "I'm Dr. Ava Houston, but please, just call me Ava. In this room, we are all equals. I'm supposed to be your friend, not your therapist."

She looked at the blonde next to her. "Quinn, shortly introduce yourself and say why you are here."

The blonde nodded slowly. "I'm Quinn, I'm seventeen and I'm here because…" She looked down, nervously playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"It doesn't have to be much, Quinn", Ava said softly. "Just tell us what you feel comfortable with."

Quinn sighed deeply and cleared her throat. "I'm here because I…I have an eating disorder. Anorexia."

Ava nodded. "Thank you, Quinn. I know that talking about problems is not easy for anyone." She turned to Santana next to her. "Santana, now, it's your turn."

Santana smirked. "Santana alias Auntie Snixx, and I'm seventeen. I'm bipolar, or however it's called. That means I have extreme mood swings."

"Did you learn that by heart?", a mohawk haired boy on her opposite mocked her. "Nerd."

Suddenly, Santana's cheeks went red. "What do you mean by that, Puckerman?! That I'm dumb or something?! Shut the fuck up!", she roared. An Asian girl on Kurt's opposite flinched, scared.

"Santana", Ava said calmly yet sternly. "Close your eyes. Just listen to my voice count until thirty." Although she still looked pissed, Santana followed orders, her hands were trembling.

After Ava was done counting, Santana reopened her eyes…and looked almost peaceful.

"Everything all right again?", Ava asked her. Santana blinked and nodded. "Y…Yeah. Thanks, old woman."

Ava grimaced. "I still prefer Ava, Santana." As if nothing happened, the therapist turned to Brittany next to the Latina. "Brittany?"

She looked up, blinking as if she just woke up. "I am Brittany", she said, smiling goofily. "I'm almost seventeen. And my mom says that I live in my own world. A world where unicorns poop ice cream."

Mercedes next to Kurt facepalmed while the mohawk boy snorted with laughter.

"O…Okay. Thanks, Brittany", Ava said, smiling tightly. "We will talk about that theory later on."

She turned to a petite brunette who was busy perfectly arranging her pencils on her lap. Her hands looked extremely irritated and red. "Rachel? Would you please continue?"

"I'm Rachel, and I'm seventeen", Rachel said without looking up from her pencils. "Ah, I finally found my red pencil!", she said, delighted, putting it between her bright and dark red ones. "Oh, and I have obsessive-compulsive-disorder, or OCD. In my case, I like keeping my hands clean all the time and putting things into the correct order." After she was done talking, she concentrated on arranging her pencils again, ignoring the others again.

"I'm Artie", a boy in a wheelchair next to Rachel spoke up. "I'm sixteen years old, and I'm here because I kind of burned out. Burn out is no official mental illness yet, but my mom threatened DBC to sue them if they don't let me in."

"Yes, I heard about it", Ava said with gritted teeth. She turned to the Asian girl. "Tina? Your turn."

"I'm Tina", the girl said. "just turned sixteen, and I have panic attacks every now and then. The worst is that I don't even know why I get them. Or when."

"We will figure it out, Tina", Ava promised softly. "And we will help you. That's why you are here, right?"

Tina nodded. "I hope so", she whispered.

"The name's Mike", an Asian boy next to Tina said. "I'm seventeen, and I have Social Anxiety Disorder, shortly SAD. I hate interaction with other people, to an unhealthy extent."

"But it got a lot better over time, Mike", Ava commented. "When you arrived here, you couldn't even say a word without starting sweating or feeling nauseous."

"He is still no blabbermouth, like Manhands over here", Santana said dryly.

"Hey!", Rachel complained, still focusing on arranging her pencils. "Not nice, Lopez."

"What do you want to do, Berry?", Santana mocked her. "Stab me with your bright red pen?"

"Okay, girls, please don't start a fight like last time", Ava intervened, looking to the blond boy next to Mike, motioning him to continue.

"My name is Sam", Sam started. "I'm sixteen, and I have something the doctors call Dissociative identity disorder, or shortly DID." He ruffled his head, confused. "Although I always try explaining to them that my twin brother Evan does indeed exist."

"Of course, Sam", Ava smiled, winking. "Next time, we will talk to Evan as well." She turned to the mohawk boy.

"Yo, I'm Noah Puckerman, but you better call me Puck", Puck just said. "I'm almost eighteen, so I'm almost grown up."

"Actually, you are not. You turned seventeen one month ago" Artie pointed out, but Puck threw him a killing glance before he continued talking.

"I'm here because people said that I have some aggression problems. When I got into trouble with the law, the judge told me to choose between juvie and DBC, so I took this place. Juvie is no place for someone as bad-ass as me."

"You are here because you have IED, or Intermittent explosive disorder", Ava corrected him. "We convinced the judge that you needed help instead of a punishment."

Puck waved it off. "You have your version of the story, I have mine." He fist-bumped with another boy next to him, who cleared his throat and blinked, again and again.

"My name's Finn, I'm also seventeen and I have Tourettes.", he explained, blinking way too often. "And for the hundreth time, I don't uncontrollably curse or something, that's just one of many symptoms.", he said to Santana before she could open her mouth. "I have…tics. Tics I can't control. And yes, I sometimes can't control what I'm saying either, but I don't curse nonstop."

"Thanks for making that clear, Finn", Ava smiled, turning to Mercedes next to him.

"I'm Mercedes", Mercedes said. "I'm seventeen, and I have schizophrenia. In my case, I hear voices that are not here, feel paranoid, or I hallucinate. Sometimes, it's not that bad, but there are some days when it gets unbearable, and I'm not able to leave the house or something because I'm so freaking scared."

"And we are working on that as well", Ava said, smiling encouragingly. She turned to Kurt. "Would you like to tell us something about you?"

Kurt sighed before he started talking. "I'm Kurt, just turned seventeen and I tried killing myself."

"Ooh, that's messed up, man", Puck commented.

"How did you try to end it, Lady?", Santana asked, interested. "Did you try to jump off a cliff? That's a classic."

"There are no cliffs in Lima, Santana", Artie pointed out. "Maybe he took an overdose of meds. Like all the celebs who wanted to commit suicide."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "How I tried killing myself is none of your business."

"Actually, it is", Rachel mumbled, still focusing on arranging her pens. "That's the point of group therapy. You know, to help each other."

"Okay, okay!" Kurt threw his hands up exasperatedly. "I cut my limbs and tried to bleed to death in a bathtub. Are you happy now?"

Santana nodded, smug. "Very. I will…"

"Thanks for that insight, Kurt", Ava said quickly before Santana could end her sentence. She retrieved a small, colorful ball from the box behind her. "Today, I thought that we could talk about…more positive things. What we achieved last week for instance…"

…

"So Kurt, how do you feel today?", Dr. Amanda Fink asked him this afternoon at the beginning of the individual therapy session.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. Good, I guess."

Dr. Fink smiled a bit. "Sounds like you are not sure about that. Did you already settle in at the David-Bowen Center? Found friends?"

She furrowed her eyebrows after Kurt started laughing. "Dr. Fink, do you really think I found friends on day one?"

The therapist made some notes. "There are kids that arrived and found friends after half an hour.", she explained. "Let's get to the core of the matter." She put up her glasses before she continued talking. "According to my documents, you tried committing suicide two weeks ago. Can you tell me why you found the prospect of continuing with your life so…unpromising?"

Again, Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. It just wasn't worth living anymore."

"Kurt", Dr. Fink said softly. "What happens in this room, stays in this room. I'm your therapist, you can talk about everything with me. There is nothing to be afraid of. I can't help you if you aren't honest."

"Okay", Kurt sighed. "You want to know why I wanted to kill myself? Because life sucked and still does. Everything sucks, actually. It's like I fell into a deep hole and I just couldn't get out, no matter how hard I tried. So what's the point in fighting?"

"Before you arrived here, your father told me that you agreed to get help", Dr. Fink said.

Kurt shook his head slowly. "I just agreed to get help because I can't do this to my dad. He would be devastated if I died, and he has a weak heart anyway."

"Interesting", Dr. Fink murmured, writing down what she had just heard. "I have a theory, Kurt."

"Which is?"

Dr. Fink leaned back on her armchair, crossing her arms. "A small part of you still fights to get out of the deep hole, right? You just don't want to admit it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I already told you, I think that life is miserable, and I won't change my mind. But dad means everything to me, and I'm willing to do everything to make him happy. Can't you just give me a wonder pill so that I turn into a happier version of myself?"

Again, the therapist took notes. "You won't get medication for now. And unfortunately, there is no wonder pill either. But I can promise to you that we will find a way to get you out of the deep hole." She looked up and looked him in the eyes. "Step by step, by building stairs. And I want you to be patient. Just like constructing a staircase, the healing process will take some time."

Kurt sighed deeply. "Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister also spent much time at mental wards, and I also grew up with kids with mental problems. Finally, I can turn that experience into a story
> 
> A story with a supernatural twist lol
> 
> And no, mental wards are not always hellholes, my sister can even prove that :P


	2. Craziness Ensues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Just like at breakfast, Kurt sat down alone at a table with his food. He was so not in the mood for socializing, he just wanted to eat his dinner, return to his room and read his Vogue magazines for the tenth time. At this moment, he really missed his phone.

Too bad that some members of the _Dope Squad_ upset his plans by sitting down at his table.

“Why are you sitting here by yourself, Kurtie?”, Brittany asked him when she sat down on his left. 

“Britt is right”, Mercedes agreed and sat down on his right. “This place sucks, and you don’t need to make your time here crappier than it already is.”

Kurt sighed deeply. “You didn’t have to do this. I’m better off alone.”

“That’s not true”, Rachel answered him back, sitting down at their opposite. “No one is better off alone. Not at this place.” She started arranging the carrots, the chicken and the rice on her plate carefully. “I told the canteen lady one hundred times; food needs to be separated”, she mumbled, displeased.

“There you are”, Quinn said to Brittany and took a seat. Santana and Tina followed suit, and Kurt groaned inwardly. Couldn’t he just eat his food in peace?

“Did you already hear it?”, Tina whispered mysteriously. “The boys are planning a dare. Tonight.”

“Great, now you ruined the surprise, Tina”, Sam pouted when he, Mike and Artie came to their table, sitting down. Kurt refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“What dare?”, Quinn asked, picking at her food.

“We think that some of the docs and nurses are up to no good”, Artie started explaining. “Mike and I eavesdropped to a conversation of them. They were talking about a ritual that would take place this evening. At the basement of the DBC”

The Latina’s eyes lit up. “Nice. I’m in”, Santana immediately said.

“Who said that you are allowed to come with us?”, Finn behind them said, with Puck in tow. “That dare is for guys only”, Puck agreed when he and Finn sat down.

“Why?”, Mercedes asked, crossing her arms and cocking her eyebrows. “Because women are not tough enough?”

“Mercedes is right”, Quinn agreed, still not having touched her food although the rest of them had already eaten half of their plates (even Rachel, and she needed to arrange everything first). “We are coming, whether you want it or not.”

Finn sighed deeply. He bit into a part of the chicken, chewing it sullenly. “Fine. I give up.”

Puck nodded to Kurt. “Is the princess over there also coming?”

Kurt clutched his fork tighter. “Do you really think I’m interested in these childish dares? I really have better things to do.”

“Do you?”, Sam asked, cocking his eyebrows.

“Come on, Kurt”, Brittany next to him pleaded, making a puppy face. “Please come with us. It’s going to be so much fun.”

Kurt shook his head. “Sorry, boo, but I’m not in the mood. You will have to stalk these people without me.”

…

In the end, Kurt found himself following the others to this stupid espionage. Brittany just wouldn’t shut up, so he agreed in the end. While they went along the catacombs of the DBC, he rolled his eyes.

"I think I have never been at this place", Tina muttered, looking around and shuddering when she spotted spiderwebs next to them. She clutched Mike's arm tighter.

“Shouldn’t we be in trouble that we are not in our dorms after curfew?”, Kurt just asked Mercedes who held a torch in her hand, illuminating the way. A torch Puck had stolen from one of the nurses.

The black girl shook her head. “Don’t worry about that, white boy. It’s Friday night, they checked on us earlier than usual, right before we left. And we all put pillows under our blankets anyway.”

“I still think that this is a bad idea”, Kurt muttered, scowling, and Mercedes just laughed.

“You need to loosen up a bit, Kurt”, she said. “A little adventure will do you good.”

Kurt frowned, stuffing his hands into his pockets of his Marc Jacobs pants. Why couldn’t he just say no to Brittany? 

“Guys!”, Sam just whispered from the front. “I think we arrived. They are all in that weird hall.”

Mercedes took Kurt’s hand, dragging him to the wall behind where the rest of them already took cover. In front of them was a medieval looking hall with high walls, a small fountain out of stone in the center around which a dozen therapists and nurses were gathered with dark blue cloaks.

“Is this…Ava?”, Rachel gasped, surprised, pointing at the dark-haired woman with glasses. “I can’t believe it.”

Kurt even recognized Polly. And Dr. Fink. His eyes went wide. What the hell was going on?

“Maybe, it’s not what it looks like”, Artie said, frowning. “Maybe they have their own sect or something.”

Quinn motioned them to be silent as one of the therapists started reading out of an old looking book.

“Ancient witch spirits, we are here because we want to honor you and your tercentenary”, Ava shouted, and the other people all held their hands in the air, starting to hum a cryptic melody.

“Creepy”, Puck commented, and Finn elbowed him, blinking more than usually, which really must mean something. “Shut up, dude. I want to hear what they are saying.”

“We are summoning you because we are yours”, Polly shouted. Suddenly, a wind got up around the group of therapists and nurses. They all retrieved knifes from their cloaks and cut their fingers.

Drops of blood where floating to the ceiling, and Kurt gasped. So did Rachel next to him.

“What the actual fuck?!”, Santana hissed, adding Spanish profanities Kurt really didn’t want to translate.

“As you were the most powerful beings in the world, you are able to work wonders”, Maeve, another nurse, shouted.

“Today, on a full moon, your powers have been boosted drastically. If you can hear us, show us what you are capable of doing!”, Drake, a therapist added.

The wind got stronger and stronger, so did the humming of those people.

“They are crazy”, Kurt muttered under his breath. “Even crazier than their patients, and that really must mean something. Maybe working with insane people made them insane as well.”

The summoning people all raised their hands, and the fountain started shining in a bright light. Even Kurt and the others needed to cover their eyes although they were hiding behind a wall.

Suddenly, the people started chanting in Latin, and Kurt couldn’t believe what he just witnessed when they started dancing like madly around the fountain.  
The movements looked too... how shall he put it? Too _obscene_ for his taste.

“That’s it. I’m out, that’s…that’s too much.” Tomorrow (Or rather today? It was after midnight), Kurt would complain to the head of DBC, telling them that their employees were off their rocker. Obviously, they were the ones that needed help.

At this moment, a large and bright blue beam of light came shooting out of the fountain. And exploded.

The therapists were all ducking down, covering themselves with their arms.

“What is that?”, Brittany whispered to Santana when blue dust particles were suddenly surrounding them. She reached out to touch the particles around the group of twelve, delighted.

Kurt waved them away, annoyed. Maybe that was just pulverized confetti or something. Although it kind of was impressing how many efforts those people have put into this ... spectacle or whatever that was supposed to be.

“We need to get out of here, I think we have already seen enough”, Finn decided, blinking nervously.

“I agree”, Quinn said. “I for one don’t want to get into trouble if they catch us or something.”

"Finally, they come to their senses", Kurt sighed, relieved. The group of teens backed away, quickly walking back to the staircase and leaving the freaky 'ceremony'. And Kurt swore himself to never waste his time like that again.

…

Kurt’s eyes flew open, and he checked the clock on his nightstand. It read 4.30 am. Why was he awake this early? He only slept for four hours or something because of this dumb midnight trip. Yawning and stretching, Kurt got up, deciding to take a walk in the garden of the DBC. Maybe he would be able to sleep after he moved his body.

Silently, he opened the door and walked down the hallway, down the stairs and to the garden. And was surprised to meet Tina, Quinn and Mercedes on his way as well.

“What are you all doing here?”, he asked them.

The girls shrugged. “We couldn’t sleep”, Quinn explained and coughed. “I hope I won’t get sick or something…”, she mumbled to herself.

“Neither could I”, Kurt said, opening the door and holding it open for the girls so that they could get out.

“My shoulder blades are hurting”, Mercedes complained, rubbing her back.

“So do mine”, another voice said behind them, and the four of them turned around. Rachel was standing behind them with dark circles underneath her eyes. “I couldn’t sleep well because of that.”

Tina stepped from one foot one the other, suddenly agitated.

“Tina? Are you okay?”, Quinn asked her and needed to clear her throat. “Do you get a panic attack again?”

She shook her head. “No. It’s… something else. Something I can’t quite explain. But I think I’m fine.”

Kurt frowned. His intuition was telling him that something was wrong. Very wrong. And his intuition was always right. “Can we talk somewhere in private? Where people can’t see to us?”, he asked.

“I think I know a place”, Rachel spoke up, motioning the others to follow her. She led them to an apple tree in the back, bended down and brushed some leaves aside. A rusty hatch appeared underneath them, and the brunette opened it. A small ladder was leading down to a dark room.

“I call it my panic room where I withdraw whenever I want to be alone”, Rachel explained, disinfecting her barely dirty hands with disinfectants after they had all climbed down.

“And nobody but you knows about this place?”, Quinn wondered, clearing her throat because her voice became raspy again.

Kurt closed the hatch above him before he climbed down to the others, and Mercedes turned on the torch of her phone. And no, phones weren't allowed at the David Bowen Center, because _people could google how to harm themselves or how to harm others_ , Polly had explained to Kurt when he checked in. But some patients have somehow smuggled their phones into the DBC, don't ask Kurt how. Seriously, they were practically in a high security institution.

“No”, Rachel answered while she thoroughly dried her already dry hands with a handkerchief. “I found it by coincidence as well to be honest.”

At this moment, Tina fell to her knees, screaming in pain and holding her stomach.

“Tina! What’s wrong?”, Quinn asked her after having cleared her throat again. She kneeled down to her, worried. “Are you sure you are fine?”

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel exchanged worried glances.

“Everything…it hurts”, Tina croaked, falling to the ground and breathing fast, on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Hey, hey, hey”, Mercedes tried to calm her down, and kneeled down next to her as well. “You need to take deep breaths, Tina. That’s also what I do if I hallucinate. I take deep breaths, thinking about great things such as…”

Seeking help, she looked at the others. “Ice cream?”, Kurt suggested. “Lady Gaga?”

"Barbra Streisand?", Rachel added.

"Appetite suppressants?", Quinn mumbled, and cocked her eyebrows when the others threw her weird glances. "What? They worked wonders."

“O...Okay”, Mercedes said, furrowing her eyebrows. “Lady Gaga and Barbra Streisand eating tons of ice cream, and eating appetite suppressants afterwards because they are dumb, skinny white women with big booties, sounds great, right?”

Tina needed to laugh a bit, and her breathing somewhat normalized.

Rachel and Quinn sighed, relieved. “Thank god”, the blonde muttered. “We need to talk about it with Ava during group therapy after breakfast. Maybe that's another kind of panic attack.”

Suddenly, Tina let out another painful scream, but this time, something…weird happened. There was a light surrounding her. A bright light. Kurt and the other girls needed to cover their eyes.

When the lightning stopped, Kurt uncovered his eyes again.

And… _Oh boy._

He wasn’t prepared for what he saw right now.

In front of them was sitting a pure white and beautiful fox, blinking at them, confused.

“What the…?” Kurt was too stunned to end his sentence. He exchanged glances with Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel who seemed to be speechless as well.

“T…Tina?”, Quinn stammered after a while, clearing her throat again.

Mercedes perplexedly rubbed her eyes. “Did she just…t…turn into a…a…?” She was unable to end her sentence.

“Fox. The word is fox”, Rachel gasped, carefully reaching out to touch Tina’s fur, and changing her mind again, stuffing her hand into her pocket. She cocked her head to the side. “Wait…foxes don’t have three tails, right?”

Kurt looked at the fox…Tina closer. She was right. She had three tails that were red on their tops.

Quinn lifted her head. “Wait…I think I read about it somewhere. Foxes with more than one tail are called…Kitsune or something.”

Rachel nodded thoughtfully. “Makes sense. Because I have never heard of foxes that look like…well…Tina.”

At this moment, Quinn needed to cough again. For the hundreth time in the past five minutes.

“Everything alright, Quinn?”, Mercedes asked, but the blonde waved it off. Frowning, the black girl came over to her, examining her face. “Are those…scales on your cheekbones?”

Quinn touched her face, irritated. “W…What?”

Now that Mercedes had said it, Kurt noticed soft blue scales on Quinn’s cheeks as well. And even some on her wrists.

“Do you think that’s why my throat is so dry all of a sudden?”, Quinn asked anxiously.

“You are turning into Ariel? Now that’s cool”, Mercedes muttered, and closed her mouth again after Quinn had thrown her a killing glance. She frowned, thinking. “Your gills must be inside your throat, that explains why it is so dry all of a sudden.”

Quinn threw her a horrified glance and touched her throat, irritated. "This is a joke, right?"

“What the hell is happening right now?”, Rachel asked in the round, rubbing her back. For some reason, her shoulder blades underneath her shirt were looking weird, but maybe Kurt just imagined things. “Are the meds we are on making us see things that aren’t there?”

“My last hallucination was weeks ago”, Mercedes commented contritely. “And I thought I made some progress.”

Kurt rubbed his temple, nervous. Why did things like these need to happen on his second day in the DBC? This place was supposed to heal him, not to drive him crazier than he already was.

“Did something underneath your blouse just move, Mercedes?”, Rachel just said, pointing at her back.

Kurt looked up, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Maybe, he really didn't imagine things. “So did yours, Rachel”, he just noticed.

“Oh, hell to the no”, Mercedes groaned. She looked to Rachel next to her. “After we have counted to three, we are both lifting our shirts, okay?”

Looking scared, Rachel nodded slowly. Kurt really didn’t want to know what came next.

“One…” Rachel gulped before she continued counting.

“…Two…” Quinn thoughtfully touched her scales, looking at the other girls.

“…Three.”

Kurt gasped.

Because both of the girls had wings. Large ones that fully unfolded right now. While Rachel’s were feathered and white, Mercedes’ looked like those of a dragonfly, with a violet twinge.

“Can you like…move them?”, Kurt asked carefully, eyeing their wings.

“I have no idea, how”, Rachel admitted, and Mercedes nodded in agreement. Suddenly looking irritated, she squinted at Kurt while she arranged her blouse so that it didn't hurt her new wings. “Hold up, white boy…” She came closer to him, and Kurt cocked his head to the side.

“What is that in your mouth?”

“Teeth?” Kurt didn’t understand why she asked that question.

“Yeah, I’m aware. But you…You have…what’s it called again?”, she asked Quinn and Rachel. Tina next to them barked a fox bark.

“Fangs, that’s right, Tina. You have fangs.”

Kurt touched his teeth, realizing that Mercedes was right. His teeth felt weirdly sharp. 

What the...?

Rachel suddenly grabbed his wrist, holding it for a while, and Kurt threw her a confused glance.

"What are you...?"

"I knew it! He doesn't have a pulse, and he feels cold as well", Rachel said triumphantly.

Kurt paled visibly.

“Does that mean that you are something like a…vampire?”, Quinn wanted to know. She threw her hands up exasperatedly. “Great, as if we didn’t have enough problems in our lives. Actually, we have more problems than anyone else. Now, we are freaks as well. God really must hate us.”

“Hold up…”, Rachel spoke up when something occurred to her. Her wings fluttered nervously. “If those things happen to us, what about all the others that were with us yesterday? They must be screwed as well, right?”

Mercedes nodded. “Makes sense. All this must have something to do with what happened yesterday at the summoning. Maybe, there were real witches at work.” She turned to Kurt. “White boy, you need to check on them and warn them. Gather everyone in the panic room before people get up.”

Kurt gasped for air. “Why me?”, he complained, displeased.

“Because you are the only one that still looks normal. More or less.”, Quinn countered, coughing again.

“Yes, Quinn is kind of a mermaid, Mercedes and I cannot hide our wings and Tina…well, is something like a fox." - At that, Tina barked, sounding indignant - "You just need to make sure you don’t open your mouth.”

Kurt threw his hands up exasperatedly. “Okay, okay, I give up. I will go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the others' fates will be revealed...


	3. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update for a while, I was kind of busy...
> 
> But now, I'm back ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Polly looked back and forth between her colleagues, scowling. "So…it didn't work?"

Dr. Fink bowed her head. "I don't think so. Although I have no idea what might have gone wrong. There has been a full moon, the summoning spells were correct, we have been at the right place in the right time…"

"Well, something must have gone wrong, obviously." Desperate, Polly shook her head and looked at her phone. "My boss wants answers. We waited for ten years, and now, we need to tell him that we failed. Again."

"Holy crap", Harper cursed, ruffling her red locks nervously. "I don't want to be near you if you deliver this bad news to him."

* * *

Keeping his head down, Kurt went up the stairs to where the other boys' rooms where. It was way too early to get up, so he hoped he wouldn't come near anybody.

Unfortunately, his prayers haven't been answered. "Kurt? Why are you up this early?", someone behind him suddenly asked.

Paling, Kurt turned around. It was Blaine. Great, that was the last thing he needed right now.

"Hi, Blaine", Kurt answered tightly, trying not to lisp with his new fangs. He still kept his head down, pretending that the floor looked interesting. "I…I just wanted to go to the toilet."

Blaine cocked his eyebrows. "The bathroom is on the other side of this wing."

Kurt laughed nervously. "I'm such a dork. I…I tend to get lost, especially in buildings with so many hallways and wings…"

He turned around. "So…I better get going or else, I'm going to need new pants." Was it possible to embarrass himself even more? Kurt didn't think so.

Luckily, Blaine seemed to buy his lie. "Okay, I also need to get going, unpack some boxes at the warehouse." Winking, he turned around as well. "See you around, Kurt."

When Blaine turned around the other corner, Kurt sighed a breath of relief and started sneaking towards the room Finn and Sam where sharing.

Silently, he knocked on the door, and frowned when nobody answered it. So he carefully turned the doorknob, entered and closed the door behind him.

And almost got a heart attack when he spotted a grey wolf on the other side of the room.  
Kurt bit his tongue so that he didn't let out a scream.

The wolf stared at him with his piercing yellow eyes, and Kurt had a feeling that his heart just stopped beating. If his heart had been still beating, because if Quinn was right and he really was a vampire now, he was more or less dead, right?

Whatever, right now, he had bigger fish to fry. The wolf slowly came over to him, starting to growl, and Kurt gulped. He needed to get out before he ended up as breakfast. He wanted to reach out for the doorknob behind him when something caught his eye.

The wolf. He was blinking. Repeatedly.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. He knew that from somewhere. Or from someone. Was it possible that…? Since he woke up, a lot of crazy things already happened, so Kurt really didn't want to rule possibilities out.

"Finn?", he asked, and the wolf looked up.

 _Oh dear god_. He actually _reacted_ to his name.

In the next moment, he growled again, and Kurt followed his gaze.

The wolf… _Finn_ , Kurt reminded himself, was looking at… at his fangs.

Dammit.

Kurt had read enough supernatural novels to know that vampires and werewolves (Was he even a werewolf?) were instinctive enemies.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"Okay, Finn, calm down", Kurt said in a calm voice, although he was scared shitless, backing away when Finn came closer. "You do remember me, right? I'm Kurt, and I am _not_ your enemy."

Although he was still growling, Finn had stopped walking towards him. It seemed to work. He needed to keep on saying reassuring things.

"We are…something like friends", Kurt went on with a soothing tone. "We…we don't know what happened to us, but we…we will figure it out."

Finn cocked his head to the side, having stopped growling, but he was still blinking. "You and me…we are not the only ones who…changed.", Kurt explained. "The blonde, Quinn or something, she grew scales or something, and Tina turned into a fox, or however it's called. Oh, and Rachel and Mercedes grew wings."

 _How the hell is this my life right now?_ , Kurt wondered while he was talking.

"The point is, we are in this together. And we will figure this out, I promise." Well, he really hoped he could keep this promise.

In the next moment, Finn came closer to him, and Kurt was convinced that he wanted to kill him or something. But instead, he and knocked him over, starting to _lick his face_.

"Gross, Finn!", Kurt laughed, wrinkling his nose and brushing the saliva off his face. "Stop it."

Obediently, Finn got off of him, and Kurt sat up with his legs crossed. "What are we going to do with you now?", he muttered thoughtfully while he carefully touched his soft fur. "Do you know how to change back or something?"

At that, Finn started to whimper and whine, and Kurt patted his head compassionately. "We will figure it out, okay? We still have more than two hours until the nurses will check on us."

Again, Finn turned to him and wanted to lick his face, wiggling his tail. Kurt backed away, smirking. "Gosh, Finn, you are a horrible werewolf. Aren't wolfs supposed to be all…scary and threatening? You are acting like a giant puppy dog."

He got up and pointed at the door, brushing nonexistent glint off his pants. "Well, I have to go search the others. Just…stay in your room and don't freak out, okay?"

When he said that, Finn started to whine, throwing him a panicked glance with his yellow eyes. Kurt sighed. "You don't want me to leave you alone, right? Fine, you can come with me, but don't cause any trouble."

Finn's eyes lit up, and he wiggled his tail, pleased.

"You are like a giant pet", Kurt muttered and snipped his fingers. "Heel!"

At that, Finn started to growl dangerously, and Kurt lifted his hands in surrender, smirking. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry, you are no pet, you are an independent werewolf."

The duo walked down the hallway to where Santana's and Brittany's room was. Kurt really hoped that nobody would come near them, he wouldn't know how to explain that a giant wolf with yellow eyes was following him around, or that he had fangs.

"I really don't want to know what will expect us in there", Kurt muttered when he turned to doorknob carefully. Finn just threw him a scared and also curious glance.

Carefully, he and Finn entered – and saw Brittany sitting on her bed with a black cat on her lap. Or rather a wildcat, because it looked more buff than a usual housecat. The blonde was caressing its neck, and the cat purred.

When Brittany spotted the boys on the doorway, her eyes lit up. "Kurtsie, hi! And you even brought a friend." She motioned them to enter, and Kurt closed the door behind them.

"Brittany? Where is Santana?"

In the meanwhile, Finn started growling at the cat, and the cat hissed, freeing itself from Brittany's grip and jumping to the werewolf.

"Finn!", Kurt said sternly. "Let it be. And leave this cat alone!"

Growling one last time, Finn turned away, blinking irritatedly. Brittany clapped her hands, excited. "Did you just say Finn?", she asked, eyes widened.

Kurt nodded, tired. "Long story, really. I will explain it later." The blonde turned to the cat who was still hissing at Finn. "See, Santana? No need to be so mean to him. He is Finn."

"Wait…what did you just say?", Kurt asked her, confused. Oh oh. That didn't sound good at all.

Brittany laughed. "Santana turned into a cat not ten minutes ago.", she explained, pointing at the cat. Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Great, just great…", he muttered, groaning loudly. Brittany nodded. "That's so cool", she said, her eyes were sparkling with excitement when she brushed back a strand of her hair.

And Kurt gasped. Because Brittany's ears were…pointed. And slightly longer than normal ears were supposed to be.

"Britt? What happened to your ears?", he asked her while Santana and Finn were eyeing each other with distrust.

"I don't know", Brittany shrugged, and got up. "But I have to show you a trick. Look", she said excitedly.

Kurt cocked his head to the side when the blonde took a deep breath – and suddenly shrank to the size of a cup. "Now, I'm tiny!", mini-Britt laughed, her voice sounded like she had inhaled a thousand helium balloons.

Flabbergasted, Kurt opened and closed his mouth. What the actual…?

"And do you know how to turn…normal again?", he asked her, and Brittany just shrugged. "Nope. But after some time, it wears off anyway." She bounced up and down, beaming. "That's so cool! Now, I can play with Thumbelina and her friends!"

Repeatedly, Kurt banged his head on the cupboard next to him. Why was the god he didn't even believe in doing this to him? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. And then, he bended down so that he was at eye level with Brittany. Well…more or less.

"Alright, guys. We are all going to check on the others and then, we will figure out what the hell is happening. Okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and Finn cocked his head to the side.

"Will you carry me in your palm?", Brittany asked, beaming while she played with the pen on her nightstand.

Kurt sighed and held out his palm. "Get onto my hand."

Brittany clapped excitedly and climbed to his palm, using his fingers as a ladder. "That's so cool", she smiled. "We need to do this more often."

Suppressing a sarcastic comment, Kurt pressed his lips into a thin line and left the room with Finn and Santana in tow, and with Brittany on his palm.

At this moment, someone fell to the floor and landed right in front of Kurt, and he yelped.

"Sam?", miniature Brittany asked, looking at Sam lying on the floor. Sam looked at them with big eyes.

"You can see me?", he asked, surprised.

"Errmm yes?", Kurt answered, more confused than before.

Sam got up, rubbing his neck. "Well, the nurses upstairs couldn't. And now, I just fell through the floor." His eyes widened when he spotted cat-Santana and wolf-Finn, and he backed away. "What the…?"

"The wolf is Finn, the cat is Santana", Kurt explained tiredly, pointing at Brittany on his palm. "Brittany is something like an elf, Mercedes and Rachel grew wings, Quinn is Ariel and Tina is kind of a fox.", he summarized quickly.

For a while, Sam looked in the round, speechless. He pointed at Kurt. "And you have -"

"- fangs, I know", Kurt finished his sentence. He sighed deeply. "Come on. We need to find the rest of the Dope Squad." _Gosh, that name sucked._ "I wonder into what fairy tale figures they turned."

"I will show you where Puck's, Mike's and Artie's room is", Sam offered, leading the way. Kurt nodded, although he would prefer to go back to his room, lie down and hope that it was just a weird dream.

When the group of five entered the boys' room, Kurt gasped. Because Mike was climbing on the ceiling without falling down and Puck stared at Artie whose legs had turned into those _of a goat_.

"Hey", Puck greeted them casually when he spotted them on the doorway, pretending that nothing weird was just happening in their room. "How is it going?"

Santana hissed, showing her claws, and Puck's smirk became wider.

"Santana" -Kurt said before Puck could ask and pointed at the cat. "And Finn" -he pointed at the werewolf.

Mike fell down the wall. "I think I turned into spiderman", he admitted, trying to get his hand off the floor because it was stuck. "I'm kind of sticky."

"Finally, I can walk again", Artie said triumphantly, walking around the room with his new legs. "I'm like that Grover guy from Percy Jackson." He pointed at his broken nightstand, rubbing his neck and blushing. "And now, I'm freakishly strong as well."

"He is stronger than Hulk", Puck added, still smirking.

Brittany cheered, and Kurt rolled his eyes when he turned to Puck. "What about you?"

He grinned goofily. "I don't need to breathe anymore. Or to sleep. And I don't get tired as well. Oh, and my heart stopped beating."

"Mike and I think that he is a zombie", Artie added. "But hopefully, he won't have to eat brains or something in order to survive."

 _This is not iZombie, Puckerman_ , Santana's voice said, annoyed, rolling her eyes. _Let's stay realistic_.

Kurt looked up. Santana didn't move her mouth. But he was sure he had heard her talking. He quickly shook his head. Maybe, it's because he didn't sleep enough, and he was imagining things, just like Mercedes.

"We need to sort things out", he spoke up. "Or else, we will be in trouble if the nurses check on us in two hours. But let's discuss it at Rachel's panic room."

"Rachel's…what now?", Sam asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Kurt sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? What do you think so far? Please let me know ;)
> 
> Until next chapter xD


	4. The Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the Dope Squad was finally at Rachel’s panic room.

“What are we going to do now?”, Quinn asked desperately and took big sips of her water bottle. “We all turned into freaks, and we can’t exactly hide it or something.”

“But we need to find a way to hide it for now”, Rachel spoke up, looking in the round. Her wings behind her fluttered slightly.

“And how?”, Kurt asked, touching his fangs with his tongue carefully.

“What if you just don’t say anything?”, Sam suggested. “You can pretend that you have a sore throat or something and can’t talk. We can think of a permanent solution after a couple of days.”

Kurt nodded slowly. Sounded reasonable. “And what about the rest of us?”

“Well” Quinn carefully touched her scales on her wrist. “I could just use a thick layer of foundation to hide the scales. And as long as I’m hydrated, I will be fine.” She pointed at Puck who looked paler than usual. “And zombie-Puck can have some of my makeup as well.”

“But I don’t want to wear makeup. I’m a guy”, Puck whined. He quickly shut his mouth after Quinn had thrown him a killing glance.

“And Britt can wear a bonnet to hide her elvish ears”, Mercedes suggested, pointing at Brittany who had turned back to normal size in the meantime.

At this moment, Kurt heard a noise and he and the others turned their heads. Finn, Santana and Tina were lying on the ground, rubbing their heads.

“San! You are no cat anymore!” Britt rushed over to the Latina, hugging her shortly.

“How do you guys feel?”, Sam asked them, cocking his head to the side. “How was it like to be an animal?”

Finn got up and scratched his head. “I don’t know…weird?”

Rachel clapped her hands. “Great! Another three problems solved! Now, we need to take care five ones.” She sighed deeply when she looked in the round.

“Tina, did you always have a red strand in your hair?”, Brittany asked her, eyebrows cocked.

Tina laughed. “That’s nonsense, Britt. I didn’t dye my hair.”

“But Brittany is right”, Quinn agreed, pointing at her hair. “You do have a red strand.”

Anxiously, Tina touched the spot the girls had pointed at – and gasped. “But…but…how?”, she gasped.

“You turned into a fox and the color of your hair is your biggest problem?”, Kurt asked her and crossed his arms. “You guys are weird.”

“Anyway…” Rachel said loudly to get everyone’s attention again. “We need to take care of other problems. Such as our wings. Or Artie’s legs.”

“Problem solved”, Artie who just fell down, said contritely, lying on the floor with his normal legs. “I think it wore off after some time.”

Kurt turned to Mercedes and Rachel. “And what about you? In the movies, they always retract their wings or something.”

“If we only knew how”, Rachel said, thoughtfully looking at her white wings.

Suddenly, Mercedes next to her cheered loudly. “Hell, yeah, I did it!” She spun around once, pumping her fist in the air. “My wings are gone!”

“But how?”, Rachel asked her with widened eyes. “How did you do it?”

“I just thought about it really hard, that’s all”, Mercedes shrugged. While she was busy showing Rachel how it was done, Kurt listened to a conversation of Sam and Mike (even though mainly Sam was talking).

“How do I make sure that I don’t turn into a ghost during therapy sessions? Or during breakfast?”, Sam said, frowning. “A couple of minutes ago, I just fell through the floor without wanting to.”

“We just need to keep an eye on each other”, Finn told him, still blinking repeatedly. “If we lose control or something, the others can intervene. Distract Ava or something.”

“And what about individual sessions? When we are alone with our therapists?”

Finn just shrugged helplessly. “That’s the one-million-dollar question.” And Kurt needed to agree.

…

“How are you guys today?”, Ava asked, looking in the round. Maybe Kurt imagined it, but something about her smile seemed to be…off.

 _Kurt is right, her smile looks kind of fake_ , he suddenly heard Quinn’s voice in his head. Confused, Kurt looked at her direction. Quinn had tons of makeup on her face, and she kind of looked like a porcelain doll right now. Luckily, none of the nurses and therapist had commented on it, probably because they trusted her.

 _Did I just say that out loud?,_ Kurt wondered, frowning. _A couple of minutes ago, I could also hear Santana’s voice in my head._

Sam on his opposite threw him a confused glance. _Yeah, me too. And I thought I just imagined it._

Kurt’s eyes went wide. So he really didn’t imagine things. He was having a conversation right now. In his _head_.

“Kurt? Are you okay?”, Ava asked him , looking concerned.

He was about to open his mouth to answer when he remembered that he was supposed to have a sore throat. He didn’t want his therapist to get a heart attack or something after she had seen his fangs. So he shook his head, pointing at his throat and grimacing.

Understanding what he meant by this gesture, Ava nodded slowly. “Oh, I didn’t know. Did you already go to nurse Harper so that she gives you medication?”

Kurt nodded. _Can anyone else hear my voice in my head?_ , he thought, looking in the round. And according to the others’ shocked face expressions, they apparently could.

What the…?

In this moment, Santana suddenly started grimacing in pain. _Guys, I feel weird_ , she thought, holding her stomach.

The other teens all exchanged worried glances. _I also felt weird before I changed_ , Tina pointed out, concerned. _Are you changing into a cat again?_

Ava also noticed that something was wrong, because she was looking at the Latina with a worried face expression as well. “Santana? Is there a problem?”

 _Run_ , Quinn told her. _Get out and hide where you can change, San. We will take care of the rest_.

When Santana got up, the chair tipped over behind her, and she stumbled out of the room, groaning in pain.

Ava threw her a questioning glance.

“Period cramps. She also threw up before breakfast”, Quinn told her, shrugging. The therapist nodded slowly, seemingly buying the excuse.

 _Kurt, go after her. Make sure that she is okay,_ Rachel ordered, throwing him a stern glance.

 _What? Why me?,_ Kurt complained.

 _Come on, dude_ , Finn said, throwing him a pleading glance.

Sighing deeply, Kurt got up and pointed at the door.

“He…He… needs to pee.”, Finn said quickly, and Kurt threw him a _seriously?_ – glance.

Before Ava could answer, he had already left the room. Rushing down the hallway, Kurt searched for Santana with his eyes. And spotted her immediately – in the arms of a girl with dark blond hair.

“You are such a cutie. How shall I call you? Perry, like Perry the Platypus? Or Tom, as in Tom and Jerry? I’m sure you are a guy.”

Kurt needed to bite back his laughter.

 _Move your lazy ass and help me, Lady_ , Santana ordered, sounding pissed. _Don’t just stand there._

 _Watch your tone, Satan_ , Kurt answered _. I am the one who has more pull, so you better be nice._

At that, Santana hissed aggressively, and the girl flinched, scared. Sighing deeply, he went over to the girl. “Hello”, he said to her, holding his hand in front of his mouth. “That…cat, where did you find it?”

The girl smiled. “I just came down the hallway when he was lying on the floor.” She stuck her hand out politely. “Hi, my name is Sugar. Asperger’s Syndrome.”

“Kurt. Suicidal.”, he answered, hesitantly accepting her hand. That girl was kind of weird.

 _Is this a coffee party?_ , Santana asked, annoyed _. I swear, I’m gonna bite that bitch into her arm if you don’t stop talking right now._

“Well, Sugar…” Seriously, who called his child like a flavoring? “That cat is mine, so would you please give it back to me?”

“Sure”, Sugar answered, handing him the cat (Gosh, was she heavy). She waved at the duo. “I need to get going. See you, suicidal Kurt and Perry the Platypus!”

Again, Santana hissed, but Sugar had already left. Kurt sighed. “And what now? Will you change back?”

Santana threw him a killing glance.

“Don’t look at me like that”, Kurt said, annoyed. Suddenly, the cat became heavier, and her limbs started changing as well. Before Kurt could blink, Santana had changed back again, and they both fell to the floor.

“Couldn’t you warn me or something?”, Kurt hissed, narrowing his eyes. He was sure he got some bruises on his arms thanks to his fall. Someone next to Kurt gasped.

Slowly, the duo turned their heads.

Blaine was standing next to them, gaping.

Oh no.

Kurt got up, tentatively walking towards him. “Blaine, I can ex…” Too late, he realized that he had made a big mistake. Because Blaine could see his fangs when he talked.

Repeatedly, Kurt cursed inwardly. “Blaine, please don’t freak out, okay?”

But Blaine just continued staring at the duo, flabbergasted.

…

_“Supernatural people are monsters, Blaine”, Terrence Anderson told his son when he was sitting next to his bed after his daily bedtime story. “They are the worst beings in this planet. They are not human, so they are bad.”_

_“Why, daddy?”, Blaine wanted to know, curious. “Aren’t there good supernaturals? Like unicorns?”_

_Terrence just laughed bitterly. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but unicorns don’t exist. But all the other creatures, they do. Such as vampires, werewolves, angels or zombies.”_

_“Cool”, the six-year-old gasped._

_“No, not cool at all”, Terrence said, shaking his head. “You see, Blaine, those creatures are nothing like in fairytales. Faeries don’t spread pixie dust, and angels are not kind at all. Oh, and elves are not close to the nature. They are dirty and nasty. Vampires are evil bloodsuckers with no souls. And don’t get me started with those cruel werewolves.”_

_Blaine shuddered, intimidated. “Sounds terrible.”_

_“Yes, because it is. That’s why there are hunters. Hunters like us, the Andersons.”_

_The small boy nodded proudly. The Andersons were indeed notorious for their hunting. Blaine’s older brother, Cooper, already started with the hunting business after years of hard training, and next year, he would start training as well. And he honestly couldn’t wait to hunt down those evil monsters, in order to protect mankind._

_That’s what he kept on telling himself even now, ten years later. He was an Anderson; he was one of the good ones. The other ones were evil, he wasn’t. What he did was the right thing._

_Although until now, he never dared to kill someone. Cooper always boasted about his prey and all the monsters he had killed by now at home, and his parents and friends even celebrated him. After some time, Blaine also started lying to them, telling them he also killed once in a while so that they left him alone._

_One day, Terrence found a hot trace concerning supernaturals. “We need to take that chance, Blaine”, he told him one evening, sitting at his high tech office table and looking at maps. He opened a photo which he had saved on his desktop. “Do you know what this is, son?”_

_Blaine cocked his head to the side. “Gems?”_

_“But not just any gems.” Terrence pointed at the oddly looking gems which where aquamarine blue. “These gems are buried deep down, 1 500 miles deep down, near the earth’s outer core. They are bigger than our heads”_

_“And…why are they so special?”, Blaine wanted to know._

_Terrence grinned. “Easy. These gems…they have special powers. They have the power to erase mankind within seconds. Supernatural creatures feel attracted to these gems as well, so we have found a goldmine.”_

_Blaine frowned, thoughtful. “Where exactly are those gems buried?”_

_His dad’s grin became wider. “That’s exactly where you come into play, son.” He retrieved a folder, handing it to Blaine. “They are exactly underneath a mental hospital for teenagers and young adults. Supernaturals will be drawn to this place like moths to the flame.”_

_“Soo…you want to send me to this place as a patient?”, Blaine asked, eyebrowed cocked._

_“Heavens, no! You wouldn't be able to survive even one day” Terrence laughed shortly. “You need to be in a position where you can use your weapons. In a higher position. And I know exactly what to do.”_

_So Blaine started working at the David-Bowen-Center after he head sprayed graffiti on the police department building (Nope, definitely not his idea)._

_“Remember, Blaine, you are on a mission”, Terrence had told him before he went to his very first shift. “Don’t get too attached to anyone. There are highly dangerous beings in that institution, and our goal is to eliminate them all…”_

_“…to protect humankind”, Blaine ended his sentence, already annoyed. “Don’t worry, dad. I will be fine.”_

_Terrence nodded. “Alright, son. Don’t disappoint me.”_

_Basically, Blaine didn’t even work with the patients. His tasks were making coffees and teas for his boss, helping to unpack boxes at the warehouses, doing the dishes in the kitchen and other thankless tasks. When he sat down at the canteen, already exhausted and sipping on his coffee mug, someone else sat down on his opposite._

_“You look like a gay Clark Kent, man”, this someone pointed out, grinning goofily._

_Blaine looked up. “Th…Thanks, …?”_

_“I’m Sam”, Sam smiled, offering his fist so that they could fist bump. Hesitantly, Blaine bumped his fist. ”And I am Evan, his twin”, he added, holding out his other hand to shake it._

_“O…okay. I am Blaine._ Just _Blaine.”_

_Sam (Or Evan?) laughed shortly. “You are funny. I think I already like you, man.”_

_“Th…Thanks, I guess?” Blaine really could understand why people landed here._

_“Soo…What do you like, Blaine looking like Clark Kent?”, Sam asked him, looking at him, interested._

_“Errmm…musicals? And football” He needed to think of a way to get out of here. And he needed to do it fast. After all, he was on a mission._

_Sam nodded eagerly. “Musicals? Interesting, I also watched musicals when I was little. What is your favorite one?”_

_Ten minutes later, they were talking about comics, musicals and even football. And Blaine had to admit that this Sam guy was not so different from other teens, apart from his split personality. Actually, Sam was a really nice guy._

_Since that day, he started to occasionally hang out with Sam and some of his friends, the_ Dope Squad _. Yes, his dad had told him not to get too attached to anyone in there, but a handful of harmless allies could never hurt._

_And then, he met Kurt one day. Kurt, that mysterious boy he couldn’t figure out. Kurt who always acted so … how shall he put it…_

“- Blaine? Everything alright?”, Kurt said in this moment, waving with his hands in front of his face. Blaine blinked, irritated.

“No. Nothing is alright. Actually, we need to talk.”


	5. Babysitting a Bunch of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blaine led Santana and Kurt to the janitor’s closet and closed the door behind them silently. After he had done that, he leaned against the door, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

“Blaine?”, Kurt spoke up, looking worried. “What…why did you want to talk?”

“I...Look, I’m sorry about that, okay?”, Blaine mumbled and retrieved something from his belt which he pointed at them.

It was a weapon.

Kurt gasped for air, and Santana’s eyes widened in shock. She cleared her throat nervously. “Ookay, hobbit, don’t do anything dumb. We can sort things out differently. How about a blow job?”

“I’m gay, Santana”, Blaine answered dryly, the gun still pointed at them.

The Latina snorted. “I was not talking about me. But our Lady over here would volunteer to suck your b…”

Kurt kicked her shin, making her shut up. “This is just gross, Lopez”, he hissed, disgusted. “I am definitely not going to suck anything.” Even though that thought was not that unpleasant.

Dammit, what he was thinking right now was wildly inappropriate.

Great, now he was blushing, according to Santana’s knowing glance.

Blaine cleared his throat loudly. “I am not interested in physical services anyway. Nice try.”

 _What now, Lady?_ , Santana asked him. _We are so screwed right now._

“Blaine”, Kurt said, lifting his hands in surrender. “Why are you doing this?”

“You really want to know, do you?”, Blaine asked them, eyebrows cocked.

“Actually, I couldn’t care le…”

 _Shut it, Lopez_ , Kurt said angrily, and Santana flinched.

“Did you just talk to each other in your heads?”, Blaine said, smiling a bit.

“How did you know?”, Kurt wondered.

The hunter laughed quietly. “Supernaturalogy 1 first lesson: All supernaturals have a telepathic link. It’s like they are different countries on the same continent, to put it with easy words.”

“There is a course named Supernaturalogy 1?”, Kurt muttered.

“Someone watched to much _Being Human_ ”, Santana said quietly, rolling her eyes. “What? My mom loves that crap.”

“Sooo Blaine”, Kurt said loudly, and the hunter as well as the Latina turned their heads. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Right” The weapon still pointed at the duo, Blaine started talking. “It started with my dad saying that supernaturals are monsters when I was six…”

“Wait, let me get that straight”, Kurt said when he was done with his story. “You and your family are hunters that hunt down supernatural beings?”

Blaine nodded slowly. “Yes. It’s just for their protection. We are hunting them down to make sure that humans still think that they don’t exist.”

“What is your plan? To kill us and the entire _Dope Squad_?”, Santana asked him, putting her hands on her hips.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. “All of you are supernaturals?”

 _Well done, Satan_ , Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway” Blaine gripped his weapon tighter. “It’s time to say goodbye now.”

Kurt waited that he pulled the trigger.

And he waited.

And waited.

But nothing happened.

“You don’t have the balls to bump us off, do you?”, Santana snarled, smirking. “I knew it! Coward.”

“Just be quiet, okay?”, Kurt hissed, teeth gritted.

Blaine looked down his weapon, sighing deeply. “I…I just can’t do it. I can’t.” He dropped it to the floor and slumped down as well. “I am a terrible hunter.”

“No, you are not”, Kurt answered him back, sitting down next to him on the cold floor. “I don’t know you for a long time, but I don’t think you are a bad person.”

The hunter buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. “I…I’m not even able to kill you. It would have been so easy, I have been trained for years to do exactly that. But Santana is right: I didn’t have the guts. I never had the guts.”

“Because you have a heart”, Kurt said softly. “Other than everyone else in your hunter family. Seriously, do you have to kill all of them? There have to be other ways.”

“Try telling that my dad. He wants to do it the traditional way.”, Blaine answered, shaking his head sadly. He leaned his head against the wall, sighing loudly. “What am I going to do with you now?”

“Keep your mouth shut, hobbit”, Santana suggested, fluttering her fake lashes exaggeratedly. “I don’t want to know what our crazy therapists will do to us if they find out about it.”

Blaine laughed. “They are not crazy, Santana. They are the best psychologists in Ohio.” He cocked his eyebrows when the other two cracked up. “What?”

“Rather psychopaths.”, Kurt chuckled. “Certified psychologists don’t dance around a fountain in DBC’s basement at midnight, summoning witches or something.”

“Wait…what?”, Blaine asked, confused. He scratched his head. “What are you even talking about?”

This time, it was Kurt’s turn to sigh. “Long story…”

“Are you…are you serious?”, Blaine exclaimed when Kurt and Santana told him about what had happened the night before. “So half of the staff were at this ceremony? And you got your powers like that?”

Kurt nodded slowly. “We think so. There is no other possible explanation.”

“This is not good” Blaine banged his head on the wall behind him. “If you got your powers yesterday, that means that they are still growing. Which means that you can endanger all of us. Crap, this is not good at all. This is way worse than I expected. Then _we_ expected. Crap, crap, crap!” He ruffled his gelled hair frustratedly.

“But Blaine”, Kurt thought out loud, frowning. “We could help you with your problem. You know, catch the true evil supernaturals at DBC and uncover our therapists’ evil plans. And in return for that service, you can help us cope with our…problems. With your knowledge about supernaturals. And you can keep an eye on us.”

“Like a babysitter for a bunch of monsters?”, Santana asked, scrunching her nose up and licking the back of her hand.

Kurt nodded eagerly. “Exactly. You said it yourself that we can endanger all the others at the DBC. But you can help us with that, right?”

The hunter grimaced, conflicted. But at least, he seemed to think about it.

“Fine”, he groaned after a while. “I will help you. But please, stay away from my business, I will handle it alone.”

Kurt grinned. “I knew we could count on you, Blaine. That’s great!”

“Yay”, Santana said halfheartedly, rolling her eyes. “Can we get out of here now? People won’t take me serious as the Alpha Lesbian if they think that I had a threesome with two wimps.”

“Wait!”, Kurt said before she could turn the doorknob. He pointed at his fangs. “First things first: How do I get rid of these things?”

…

“We need a plan on how to continue”, Blaine told the entire dope Squad after their group therapy session. They withdrew to the panic room again so that people didn’t eavesdrop to their conversation. But they needed to hurry because lunch was going to be in ten minutes, and the nurses were going to check whether everyone was present.

“Let me get this straight”, Finn said, blinking repeatedly. “You are a… hunter? Like those guys of _Supernatural_?”

Blaine snorted. “Don’t dare comparing us to those wimps. And besides, that’s just television. I am indeed real, and I can tell you that a lot of theories in this series are just nonsense.”

“Do you have special powers?”, Rachel wanted to know and rubbed her already irritated hands.

The young hunter shook his head. “No. But that doesn’t make us defenseless or something. We got trained for years and we know everything about supernaturals, their strengths as well as their weaknesses.”

“So you can help us?”, Mercedes asked him, looking hopeful.

“Well, that’s not so easy to be honest”, Blaine answered, scratching his head. “Supernaturals are usually born with their abilities, I have never heard of some who acquired their powers. That’s also new for me.”

And to be honest, he didn’t want to know what his dad would do to them. For sure, Terrence would catch all of them, put them into cages and chop them into small pieces.

His dad _hated_ supernaturals.

Blaine needed to shudder.

It was no big deal to take care of supernaturals he didn’t know. Although...it was, he never even dared to kill one of them until now.

But this situation was different.

Those people were his _friends_. They already had to deal with enough of crap, considering that they were at a mental hospital. At this moment, he swore to himself that he wouldn’t allow that something happened to them. He would protect them.

“Blaine?”, Kurt said at this moment, and he blinked. “Are you okay?”

“Y…Yes”, he stammered, forcing himself to focus again. “Okay, we need a plan of action. I will do some research at my dad’s office, trying to find out what exactly Dr. Fink and all the others have done to you. And who knows, maybe, there is a cure.”

“A cure?” Quinn looked up, her eyes were sparkling with hope. “That would be great. I don’t want to be a fish.”

“Or a fucking cat”, Santana added, licking the back of her hand. When she saw how Kurt cocked her eyebrows at that, she stopped, looking down sheepishly.

Puck frowned. “To be honest, I think it’s quite dope to be a zombie. Apart from the zombie-look .” He disdainfully looked down his skin which was as white as a sheet.

“And I can walk again, and as a bonus, I am as strong as superman”, Artie added smugly.

“Yes, and being Thumbelina is great, too”, Brittany who was the size of a pen this time, admitted, grinning goofily. “This way, I will always win at hide and seek.”

“You think so?” Mercedes frowned. “I am always scared that my wings will pop up behind me anytime if I’m not careful enough.”

“Or that I turn back into a fox”, Tina admitted. “I always have to be on guard.”

Finn and Santana nodded in agreement.

Blaine sighed deeply and nodded. What a messed-up situation. “I will keep my eyes open; I promise.”

…

“Blaine, wait!” Kurt was running after him when he was about to carry boxes to the kitchen after lunch. “Wait, let me help you with that.”

“You don’t need to…” But Kurt had already taken a box off his stack, winking.

“Thanks”, Blaine mumbled. “That wasn’t necessary, you know that.”

“But I did it anyway. Because I wanted to” Kurt nudged him amicably, and Blaine needed to grin. “I wanted to say thank you because you didn’t kill us. And that you want to help us out.”

“You’re welcome”, Blaine answered, putting down the boxes when they arrived at the canteen’s kitchen. “Aren’t you supposed to have therapy sessions with Dr. Fink now?”

Kurt grimaced. “Well…yes. But since I feigned a sore throat when I couldn’t retract my fangs, I got this afternoon off. Thanks again.”

“Really, Kurt, I’m glad if I can help you guys.”, Blaine laughed, putting the other boxes into the cupboard next to him.

In the next moment, Kurt hissed in pain, holding his ears. He fell to his knees.

“Kurt? Are you alright?”, Blaine asked worriedly, kneeling down next to him.

“Noises…so loud…it hurts…”, he groaned, still holding his ears.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “What are you talking about? I can’t hear anything.” But then, realization dawned on him.

Vampires were well known for their enhanced senses, they needed them to hunt down their prey. What if exactly that was about to happen to Kurt?

What if his senses were about to sharpen so that he could hunt down…No, Blaine wouldn’t allow himself to think about it yet. Kurt wouldn’t even hurt a fly, right?

_Right?_

“Kurt, you need to calm down. Your senses are changing. That’s…that’s normal.” He had no idea whether it was normal. He had never been there when someone got turned into a vampire.

People didn’t get turned into vampires, that was impossible. All those superstitions concerning ‘If a vampire bites you, you get turned into one as well’ were just wrong.

If someone got bitten by a vampire, this someone would be seriously hurt, or dead within seconds. You know, like really dead.

Kurt didn’t get bitten. Something else happened to him, and Blaine was determined to find out what it was.

But why? Why did Blaine care about him that much even though he didn’t even know him? That was just weird.

In this moment, Kurt groaned again, and Blaine patted his shoulder softly. He needed to think of something to relieve Kurt’s pain, it was unbearable to see him suffer.

Luckily, he got an idea, and he needed to smile “Come on, Kurt. I know a place where you will feel better in no time.”

…

Kurt needed to admit he really felt better. When they were in the canteen’s kitchen, he could hear really everything: From the people in the recreation room playing monopoly to the little girl crying in her therapy session on the other side of the building.

It was like millions of people were screaming right into his ears all at once.

But now, it was peaceful. The smell of chlorine and the rush of water didn’t really disturb him. They reminded him of the time where his parents taught him swimming when he was six.

“Thanks, Blaine. Going to the indoor swimming pool really was a great idea.”

“You don’t need to thank me all the time”, Blaine laughed. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

“We are already friends?”, Kurt asked him, smiling a bit.

Blaine rubbed his neck, somewhat nervous. “Yes, of course. Or don’t you want me to be your friend?”

Now, it was Kurt’s turn to laugh. “Of course, I do. Even though I am still shocked that you have threatened me with a gun.”

When he saw Blaine’s shocked face, Kurt needed to laugh again. “Hey, I was joking. I already forgave you.”

“You are a vampire, the bullet wouldn’t have killed you anyway”, Blaine mumbled. _My dad would have done that part lovingly_ , he thought bitterly. “And concerning Santana…”

Suddenly, the boys heard a splash, and they turned around, startled.

“Oh, it’s only you”, Quinn who just surfaced said, and visibly relaxed. The wet scales on her cheekbones were sparkling in the sunlight. “I thought that I was busted. If I had known that it’s you, I wouldn’t have hidden in the pool all the time.”

Kurt shook his head, confused. “Wait, let me get that straight: You have hidden underwater all the time?”

“Oh, I forgot to mention that I can breathe underwater”, Quinn said casually, flipping back her blond hair. “Cedes must have been right with her gills theory. But I still can’t talk underwater. And I have no fin. The Ariel Disney movies are a freaking lie.”

“Disney movies are not the only liars concerning supernaturals”, Blaine muttered, and Kurt elbowed him.

“Quinn just told us that she is able to breathe underwater, and the only thing you have to say is how inaccurate manmade movies and TV-series are?”, Kurt said, crossing his arms. “You are unbelievable.”

When the trio heard someone coming near the hall, they exchanged panicked glances. Quinn’s eyes widened. “Quick, you need to hide”, Kurt told her and turned to Blaine. “Do you know the range of our telepathic link?”

Blaine shrugged. “As far as I know, it’s the same as the range of our voice’s maximum volume. If you would talk loudly, Quinn would still hear you from outside. That’s the same with telepathy.”

“Okay, thanks” Kurt turned back to the blonde. “Listen, Quinn, I will tell you with my brain when the coast is clear, but as long as I don’t, please just stay inside the pool.”

Quinn nodded and submerged.

Exactly in this moment, the door opened, and Polly came in. “What are you doing here?”, she asked, surprised.

“I…I…I wanted to show Kurt the indoor pool”, Blaine explained quickly. “This place is so peaceful, isn’t it?”

Polly cocked her head to the side, and Kurt prayed that she wouldn’t look into the pool.

Luckily, she didn’t. “Yes, yes, it is.” She looked back up. “Do you want to swim? I can keep you company. Did you know that I can jump into the pool with a double backflip?”

She was about to put off her top, but Kurt stepped closer to her, laughing nervously. “Oh, I think I’m in the mood for scrabbles now! Let’s go to the recreation room, guys, okay?” He tugged Blaine and Polly by their arms.

“Yes”, Blaine played along. “Playing scrabbles sounds interesting. Off we go!”

“Oookay…”, Polly said, confused. “I guess we are going to play Scrabbles, then. But I suck at this game.”

“Better for me”, Kurt said, feigning excitement.

Before they left the hall, Polly turned back to Kurt, frowning and cocking her head to the side. “I thought you had a sore throat?”

Oh, dammit.

“I…I feel a lot better now. I drank a lot of tea, and the medication helped a lot as well”, Kurt explained, rubbing his wrist nervously. “By tomorrow, I will be in good health again.”

Polly eyed him, but after a while, her face expression softened. “Good to hear.” She opened the door for the boys, and the trio left. “After Scrabbles, we are going to play Monopoly. And you are so going to go down”, the nurse smirked, and Kurt and Blaine exchanged relieved glances.

 _The coast is clear_ , Kurt thought, hoping that Quinn had heard it.

_Thanks._

Kurt smiled to himself when he followed Blaine and Polly up the stairs who were discussing whether Taylor Swift or Katy Perry were better artists.

…

When Blaine came home, he hung up his jacket in the hallway and wanted to sneak past his dad upstairs to his room.

“Good evening, Blaine”, Terrence who was sitting in the living room said loudly without looking up from his newspaper.

_Dammit._

“Good evening, dad”, Blaine said quietly, gritting his teeth and sitting down at his opposite.

“And did you achieve something today?”

Blaine gulped. “To be honest, I did. I have some interesting information for you, dad.”

Terrence looked up from his newspaper, looking Blaine straight in the eyes. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, dad.”

Pleased, his father got up, sitting down next to his son. “Well, I am all ears. Tell me every single detail.”


	6. Of Cats and Burnt Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to continue this story because I did a lot of research, I asked some old friends and I interviewed a couple of patients.  
> After all, I want this to be as authentic as possible lol
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Anita <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Did it work, Paulette?”

Polly shook her head and bit her lip. “I’m sorry, boss, but …”

She flinched when her boss slammed the fist on the table, beyond pissed. “You failed… _again_?!”

“Actually, we did everything right. But maybe, it had been the wrong moon phase. Maybe, it…”

“Do you want to say that _I_ am to blame for _your_ failure?!”, her boss suddenly bellowed.

“No, no, boss, I never said that, I…” Polly looked down nervously. “I’m sorry.”

“Get your useless ass out of here!! And you better find out why it didn’t work, or else…”

“Yes, yes we will”, Polly said quickly before she left the room. Because she knew exactly what her boss was capable of doing, and it never was a good idea to be at the receiving end of her wrath.

…

Kurt looked at the black rubber necklace Blaine had just given to him. “What’s that?”, he asked the other boy, curious. "Did you make that with a group of toddlers?"

“This”, Blaine said overdramatically “ Is a _special_ necklace. It has extraordinary powers.”

“But I thought accessories were forbidden for suicidal patients, especially necklaces”, Kurt frowned, scratching his head.

 _“People could try to commit suicide by playing hangman with themselves”_ , Polly had explained to him on his first day at the DBC. _"We need to be extra careful, some of the patients are a loose cannon."_

Right now, Blaine laughed. “As if you could harm yourself with harmless rubber bands even three year olds can handle, they would rip immediately if you tried. And besides, I already talked to Dr. Fink and my boss, they are fine with that.”

Grinning, Kurt put on his present. “And what did you mean by special powers?”

“Do you know superman?”, Blaine asked, also grinning. “Whenever he just wants to be Clark Kent, he just put on his glasses, not only as a disguise, but also to block his superhuman senses so that he can lead a normal life. More or less.”

“So this necklace…”

“…is an equivalent to superman’s glasses.”, Blaine ended his sentence. “It dampens your sharpened senses. I fabricated it with some of the materials dad and Cooper use for their hunting, and the…”

In the next moment, Kurt pulled him into a tight hug, almost crashing Blaine’s bones. “You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you so, so much”, he whispered into his ear, and Blaine got goosebumps. Did he just imagine it, or did Kurt get a lot stronger in the past few days?

“You are welcome”, he answered softly, patting his back.

Suddenly, someone stumbled to them, and the boys pulled away.

“Satan”, Kurt said, not sounding pleased to see her. “Why are you looking like that? Did Brittany refuse to have sex with you?”

When Santana didn't answer, which was unusual for her, Kurt cocked his eyebrows. "No reason to be so pissed about it. It's not as if you would need it to survive or something."

For some reason, Santana looked pained, and she fell to her knees, groaning and holding her stomach.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged worried glances.

_Oh oh._

“Are you changing again?”, Blaine asked tentatively.

The only answer they got was when the Latina screamed painfully, and Kurt quickly covered her mouth, looking around in the hallway, paranoid. “We need to get her out of here.”, he said to Blaine.

He nodded, and Kurt turned back to Santana. “Do you think you can walk?”

Santana just hissed in pain, unable to form a sentence. A tear was running down her face, and the boys exchanged worried glances once again.

“We need to get her to a safe place, now”, Kurt repeated, glancing down to a crying Santana. He had never seen her cry before, and it didn’t feel nice watch her do it. “I doubt that we will make it to the panic room.”

“We could use the bosses’ second office”, Blaine suggested. “I have the key, no one ever enters, so we have the room for ourselves.”

“Perfect”, Kurt said, relieved. “Let’s go.”

When Blaine was about to ask how they would carry her, Kurt had already thrown her over his shoulder as if she would weigh nothing.

Blaine gulped. That was no good sign. But right now, they had graver problems.

Luckily, it wasn’t that far away, and when the trio arrived at the room, Blaine quickly closed the door behind them, locking it with the key, and Kurt carefully laid her down on the soft carpet.

Just after he had done that, Santana let out an ear-piercing scream, grimacing in pain.

…

_“Mija, you need to eat.” Maribel Lopez was standing in the darkened room of her teen daughter, looking desperate. “Please.”_

_Santana didn’t answer, in fact, she didn’t even react. She was just lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank face expression._

_“Please”, Maribel repeated in a pleading tone. She crossed the room, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. She didn’t know what to do when Santana acted like that. It was almost as if her lust for life had been drained out of her, for no apparent reason._

_At first, her mother blamed it on the new-fashioned eighth life crisis, a depression which became more and more of an issue among the younger generation._

_But those depressive episodes came and went, just like that, and Maribel didn’t even know why. As far as she knew, Santana was quite popular at school as she was one of the cheerleaders, she had a couple of good friends, and her grades were not that bad either._

_Softly, she brushed back the strand of her daughter’s thick hair. Santana didn’t even blink, her face was pale, her lips bloodless lines. She didn’t come out of her room for five days now, and Maribel had no idea how to get her to school after the holidays were over._

_If Santana acted like that, nothing was possible. And to be honest, it was frightening to Maribel._

_“What happened to you?”, she whispered to her daughter. Before she had hit puberty, Santana had been an overly happy girl, sadness was a foreign term to her. But now that she was fifteen, almost sixteen, everything changed to the worse._

_Maribel tried really everything to get her out of this phase: She threatened to take away her phone, she threatened her with getting grounded, she tried win her over with treats, a new car or an iPad, but everything had been in vain._

_After some time, she realized and accepted that Santana didn’t do this to piss her off. She did this because she just couldn’t help it._

_If Santana was in her down phase, there was nothing that could get her out of it. Everything Maribel could do was wait until it was over, even if it meant waiting for days, weeks or even months._

…

“Can you talk to her in your head?”, Blaine asked Kurt while they were standing in the office. In the meanwhile, Santana had changed completely and was now lying on the floor, staring at the desk and not moving, and Kurt shook his head. “No. I tried but she doesn’t answer.”

“Weird.” Blaine frowned and crossed his arms. “I hope that she’s fine.”

“Yes”, Kurt agreed, looking down on the cat who was still staring. “Shall we tell the others? I think some of them are in the recreation room.”

Blaine shook his head. “That’s no good idea. People will grow suspicious if a larger group is missing all the time. We need to keep a low profile, or otherwise, people will start posing questions.”

“You are right.” Absentmindedly, Kurt played with his new necklace. This thing really worked wonders, his sharpened senses had been annoying. “Will this happen more often? That Finn, Santana and Tina change every now and then?”

“As far as I know, it will only happen in the first days when they still don’t have a grip on their new powers”, Blaine answered, tentatively reaching out to touch Santana’s dark fur. “After that, it will get easier.”

Sighing, Kurt looked over to the dark cat. “I hope so. Otherwise, it would get problematic. How can we explain that the DBC got new pets?”

In the next moment, he suddenly felt dizzy, and needed to hold on to the desk next to him.

“Kurt? Are you okay?”, Blaine asked, looking concerned.

Waving it off, he sat down on the chair at the desk. “I’m fine. Maybe, I didn’t eat enough for breakfast.”

When he said that, Kurt could see something like panic in Blaine’s eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came.

“Yes, yes, you are probably right”, Blaine agreed quickly, rubbing his head.

At that, Kurt cocked his head to the side, but decided not to comment his friend’s weird reaction.

…

_When Maribel woke up the next day, she could smell bacon. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and went down to the kitchen._

_None other than her daughter was standing at the stove, whistling the melody of the latest Rihanna song and making scrambled eggs with bacon and onions._

_When she spotted her mother standing at the doorway, she turned around, beaming. “Mom, good morning!”_

_Maribel just stared at her daughter, unable to form a sentence, but she wasn’t done yet. “What a beautiful morning, am I right? I think I am in the mood for ice cream, no, for marshmallows Marshmallow ice cream, is that even a thing?_

_I guess not, but it’s not such a good idea, actually. I can’t just eat ice cream, I am a cheerleader, I need to stay skinny and agile. I don’t want to end up like that Lauren chick from…”_

_Santana didn’t stop babbling, and Maribel couldn’t believe that it was the same kid that lied in bed for days, utterly broken._

_“Mija, that’s great”, Maribel cut off her rambling that didn’t even make any sense anymore. “But you need to be careful with your breakfast, don’t burn it, okay?”_

_In the next moment, Santana’s eyes widened, and she quickly turned back to the stove Suddenly, she broke down, bursting into tears and slumping down on the floor._

_Maribel’s eyes widened in shock. “Darling? What’s wrong?”_

_“The eggs…They…they are burnt”, Santana sobbed, burying her face in her hands. “They …I’m sorry, mamá.”_

_When she looked into the pan, Maribel cocked her eyebrows. Nothing was burnt, in fact, she had never seen more perfect scrambled eggs._

_She turned off the stove, sat down next to Santana and took her in her arms. “They are perfect, mija”, Maribel whispered lovingly, and she felt the tears of her daughter on her blouse. “They are perfect.”_

_“Guess who just came home from work”, a male voice called out, and Enrico Lopez entered the kitchen, good natured. He halted in his tracks when he saw his daughter and his wife sitting on the floor, hugging. “What’s wrong?”_

_“She is down again”, Maribel answered quietly, stroking Santana’s back._

_“Oh no” Enrico crossed the floor, sitting down next to his daughter as well. “Santana, baby, why are you sad?”_

_At that, Santana cried even louder, and Enrico grimaced. He looked over to his wife. “Maribel, things cannot continue like that. She needs professional help.”_

_“And I told you what I think about that”, Maribel cut him off sternly. “I won’t send my daughter to a nuthouse. I can handle her.”_

_“No, you can’t, and we both know that”, Enrico countered softly, taking his wife’s hand. “But I know someone who can. One of my old friends recommended a mental hospital he sent his autistic daughter to. And he only told me positive things about it.”_

_“But…” Maribel bit her lip when she looked down her sobbing daughter._

_“Maribel”, Enrico said, stroking her hand. “Just look at her. Santana isn’t able to live her life anymore. She merely exists, and that’s sad because she is so young. The sooner she gets help, the better.”_

_His wife gnawed her lower lip, conflicted about what she shall do._

_“You are right”, she finally sighed, defeated. “Things can’t continue like that. I can’t help her. We need to get her to someone who can.”_

…

“Does it get a bad habit to spend time with hobbit and Lady Lips?”, Santana asked half an hour later when she had changed back, putting her hands on her hips. The trio was on their way to the recreation room so that they could mingle, before the nurses could grow suspicious because of their absence.

“I could ask you the same, Lopez”, Kurt retorted, but deep inside, he was glad that Santana was her old snarky self again. It was kind of creepy seeing her cat self, emo version. Ava had already explained the symptoms of bipolarity, but until now, Kurt had never seen them on Santana, probably because he arrived not even one week ago.

When they finally arrived at the recreation room, Brittany rushed over to them as soon as she spotted the trio.

“Tana, I missed you so much!”, she said, hugging the Latina.

“I also missed you, Britts”, Santana answered softly, hugging her back.

Brittany tugged her by the hand. “Come on, I build up a princess castle out of green Lego pieces only.” She waved at Kurt and Blaine, still grinning. “See you, my two favorite dolphins.”

When the two girls went out of their sight, Blaine crossed his arms, turning to Kurt again. “Are you sure you are okay?”, he asked when his new friend needed to sit down, holding his head. “Doesn’t the necklace block your senses?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I just feel…weakened for some reason.”

At that, Blaine flinched slightly, and Kurt didn’t miss that reaction. “Blaine? Do you know the reason?”

“It’s…” Suddenly nervous, Blaine rubbed his neck and looked down.

“You need to tell me”, Kurt urged him, staring at the other boy with his piercing blue eyes. “No matter how bad it is. It can’t get any worse, right?”

“The truth is…” Blaine paused, staring at the wall before he continued. “The truth is that you are hungry.”

“No, I’m not. I ate breakfast and…”

Blaine shook his head quickly and bit his lip. He dragged Kurt to a corner behind a bookshelf where they could talk in private. “That’s not enough. You need something else. You…you need blood.”


	7. Faeries Don't spread Pixie Dust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted something for the last time. Sorry, I haven't been in the mood for writing, lately...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

“How are you feeling today, Kurt?”, Dr. Fink asked him during his therapy session.

Kurt nervously played with his new necklace. “I…erm…I feel good, I guess.” The truth was that he didn’t feel good. Not at all.

Dr. Fink looked up from her notes and threw him a warm glance. “You know that you can talk about everything with me, you don’t have to be afraid. Remember, what happens in this room, stays in this room.”

When she said that, Kurt resisted the urge to laugh loudly. She couldn’t possibly be serious, could she? _She_ was partly responsible for what was happening to him.

She and the other downright crazy staff of the DBC.

“As I have heard, you have already found friends”, Dr. Fink commented. “Is everyone nice at the David Bowen Center?”

Kurt nodded numbly. “Y…Yes. And the others from my therapy group are not as nuts as I thought they are.”

 _Actually, they are more normal than I thought…other than you and your creepy colleagues_.

Dr. Fink laughed and took some notes. “You will see, those kids are not that much more different than you are. You all went through…hard phases in your life, and they can relate to it more than any other person. They…”

Kurt really tried to listen to what his therapist was saying, he really did. But all he could hear was the pulsing vein on Dr. Fink’s neck. He imagined how good her blood must taste.

So…sweet and satiable. Or was Dr. Fink’s blood rather salty, like Pretzels? Or like the sweet-sour sauce from…

At this moment, Dr. Fink snapped her fingers. “Kurt? What is wrong today? Didn’t you sleep enough lately?”

_Yes because I always have to be on guard so that I don’t just jump to a random person and suck him dry._

Instead of saying that, Kurt nodded. “I have never been separated from my dad that long. I just worry that he might get another heart attack while I’m here because nobody is around to check whether he eats healthy things.”

Only at this moment, Kurt realized that he didn’t think about his dad for one and a half weeks now because he was worried about that he wouldn’t keep his bloodlust in check.

Gosh, he was a horrible son.

…

“It was horrible, Cedes”, Kurt said to his friend when they were about to take back their food trays for lunch. “All I could think about was that I would have loved to bite down my therapist’s neck and suck all the blood out of her.” He sighed deeply when they sat down. “I am a monster.”

Mercedes patted his shoulder compassionately. “No you are not. That shows what kind of person you are. If you were a monster, half of the people here would be dead already.”

Still irritated, Kurt looked down his empty plate. Now that the thirst for blood was getting stronger, food had lost its taste. But at least, he could still eat it, unlike Quinn who still had difficulties eating. Blaine had told him that Quinn had been force-fed two years ago when she had been brought to the DBC, and it had been hurtful to watch.

“I just don’t know what to do. It keeps on getting worse and worse, day by day. And I don’t know what to do about it.” Kurt slumped down his shoulders, desperate.

Suddenly, Mercedes dragged him to the next janitor’s closet and quickly closed the door behind her. She slowly turned around and looked at Kurt who cocked his eyebrows.

“Mercedes, we already had this topic. I’m gay, and…”

His friend motioned him to be silent. “Listen, white boy, if you are starving, I want to help you.”

She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, looking Kurt deep in the eyes. “You want blood? Here, take it.”

All Kurt could do was stare at her with widened eyes. “Are you…are you serious?”

Mercedes nodded. “I trust you not to kill me or something. Although I’m not quite sure whether faeries are even mortal. Whatever, just take it before I change my mind.”

After having hesitated for a couple of seconds, Kurt begrudgingly took her arm. “But don’t tell me afterwards I didn’t warn you. If you will still be able to talk.”, he muttered before he bit down her arm and started sucking.

He slowly felt how the energy came back to his body, and how his thirst vanished. However, he also noticed that Mercedes slumped down and quickly pulled away.

Mercedes sat on the ground, groaning quietly.

“Are you okay?”, Kurt asked her worriedly, bad conscience was written all over his face.

She just waved it off. “m’okay, just a bit lightheaded”, she slurred and slowly got up. “Don’t worry about me, white boy.” Before she could end her sentence, she swayed a bit on her feet, almost falling down. In the next moment, Kurt was by her side and caught her.

“What the…?”

“I’m faster and stronger than I used to be”, Kurt explained sheepishly. “It can be kind of cool sometimes.”

At this moment, the door suddenly opened, and Rachel’s face came into view. When she saw in what position the other two were, she crossed her arms and quirked one eyebrow.

“What in god’s name are you doing?”, she asked skeptically, retrieving a small bottle of disinfectants and starting to disinfect her barely dirty hands.

Mercedes straightened up, blushing a bit. “It’s not what it looks like, Berry”, she hissed and went past her to leave the small room.

“Yes, of course not”, Rachel answered, her tone was telling them that she didn’t believe one word she said.

Shaking her head, Mercedes turned around, taking Kurt by the wrist. “Whatever, Berry. Believe what you want. Actually, I don’t give a damn about what you are thinking.”

With that, she went to the recreation room with a confused Kurt in tow, leaving Rachel behind.

…

_Three black girls were leaving the movies, popcorn bags in hand and laughing._

_“Why did you guys convince me to watch Avatar again?”, Mercedes asked her two best friends._

_Shameeka, a girl with green contacts and a slim physique, needed to laugh again. “Because people who are blue are totally turning me on, Sadee.”_

_“Yeah”, Jackie, a girl with curly, fiery red hair agreed, winking “I’m kind of jealous of that Neytiri bitch. I would have been a better lover for Jake.”_

_Mercedes boxed her in the arm. “We are fifteen, Jackie”, she pointed out “As if he would have dated someone who is half his age”_

_“A lot of celebs actually did exactly that”, Shameeka deadpanned. “But Cedes is right. He would have something like a father complex, and that would be so uncool.”_

_Jackie got a look on her face that spelled dirty. “You think so, Mikkie? Imagine having sex to that guy.” She stopped, putting on a more seductive look and starting to moan. “_ Oh, give it to me, daddy, give it to me, motherfucker _!”_

_“Bruno Mars? You fucking serious?” Shameeka looked around, throwing passerbys apologetic glances. “My friend is a gifted actor…” Turing back to her friend, she hissed “ Stop it, you are embarrassing us! Sadee? A little help over here?”_

_Mercedes was somewhere else with her thoughts. She thought she heard some whispering. But when she turned around, there was nobody. Maybe she just imagined things._

_“Sadee? Are you fine?”, Jackie asked, concerned._

_“Yeah, I just…didn’t sleep enough”, Mercedes said quickly, linking arms with both of her friends and brushing off what she had just heard. “What were you just talking about? A daddy-kink?” Disgusted, she wrinkled her nose. “Well, that’s just gross!”_

_…_

“Mikkie, Jackie! What a surprise!”, Mercedes exclaimed when she spotted her two friends standing at the doorway of the recreation room, rushing over to them and giving them a tight hug.

“We just thought that it was about time to visit you at the nuthouse, Sadee”, Jackie grinned after they had pulled away. “After all, we are your super-duper best friends.”

Like in the good old days, Mercedes linked arms with the two girls. “We have a nice park outside where we can talk and take a walk.”

Shameeka grimaced. “Take a walk? But that sounds lam-”

Before she could end her sentence, Jackie had already elbowed her to make her shut up. “Sounds great, Sadee. Off we go!”, the redhead said quickly, following Mercedes along the hallways.

“Soo…what have you been doing lately?”, Mercedes asked them when they entered the park of the David Bowen Center. “I’m dying to hear all the news.”

She was surprised when Shameeka dragged her closer, whispering: “You don’t need to keep things from us, Sadee. We are in the know.”

Mercedes cocked her head to the side. “What are you talkin-?”

Her eyes widened when Jackie and Shameeka hid behind a tree, and colorful wings were popping up behind them.

“ _What the hell?!”_

“Surprise!”, Jackie beamed, spinning around once and fluttering her butterfly wings. “We are faeries too!”

“Isn’t that great?”, Shameeka grinned. “Now that you are like us, we can have so much more fun together.”

Mercedes was at a loss of words.

She cleared her throat. “Bu…but how? Since when?”

“Since forever”, Shameeka shrugged.

“And how long is forever?”

“I dunno” Jackie frowned, thinking. “Ermm… ninety, hundred years? Maybe hundred ten. I lost track of time.”

At that, Mercedes’ eyes almost popped out of her sockets? “ _What?_ ”

“Faeries are kind of immortal”, Jackie started explaining while she retracted her wings. “Just like all the other supernaturals. But although we are over one hundred years old, we still look like eighteen.”

“Oh dear lord”, was all Mercedes could mutter.

In the next moment, her two friends linked arms with her. “Come on, Sadee. There is so much we want to show you!”

Before Mercedes could open her mouth again, her friends had already dragged her to Drake, a male nurse.

“Can I help you?”, Drake asked them, cocking his head to the side.

Shameeka grinned evilly before she started looking him deep in the eyes. “Make out with me.”

Suddenly, Drake’s eyes turned glassy, and he closed the gap between him and Shameeka, pressing his lips on hers.

“This is one of our abilities.”, Jackie explained smugly while Drake was sucking on Shameeka’s neck. “Compelling.”

Mercedes stared at the couple that was still making out. “That’s…that’s…”

“Great? Awesome?” Jackie dragged Shameeka away who reluctantly left a confused Drake behind.

“But I like white bread”, Shameeka pouted.

“Another time, Mikkie”, Jackie said softly, but her face fell when she started sniffing in the air. “Do you also smell this?”

At this moment, Finn crossed their way, waving at Mercedes. “Hey, Mercedes.”

“Hey, Hudson.”

Disgusted, Shameeka wrinkled her nose. “Is it just me or does it smell like dog here?” She turned to Finn as realization dawned on her. “You!”

At that, Finn started to growl dangerously, his wolfish instincts were seemingly kicking in.

Jackie, on the other hand, smirked sneeringly. “You are a were, aren’t you?”

“Jackie, leave him alone”, Mercedes intervened sternly. “He is one of my friends.”

“Friends?”, Shameeka asked, putting her hands on her hips. “You are friends with a _filthy dog_?”

“Hey!”, Finn shouted, blinking repeatedly. “That’s not nice! I’m no dog!”

Shameeka laughed loudly. “Next, you are telling me that you also befriended a furry cat? Or one of these dumb elves! Oh, or worse, one of these savage Kitsunes!”

As if on cue, Santana and Brittany showed up, hands intertwined, with Tina next to them. “Oh! Is this a Destiny’s child reunion?”, the Latina asked mockingly, cocking her eyebrows and grinning amusedly.

Both of Mercedes’ friends were staring at her, disbelieving. “Are you freaking kidding us?”

“How could you even tell?”, Mercedes wanted to know, curious.

“We just could”, Jackie shrugged. “Consider it a supernatural radar. We know immediately who is like us and who isn’t.”

Shameeka wanted to drag Mercedes away. “Let’s leave. There are too many weirdos in there.”

“But…I’m not allowed to leave the David Bowen Center without permission!”

Jackie laughed loudly. “You have powers for that, remember? Powers that can make everything possible.”

Mercedes stopped in her tracks, suddenly looking pissed. “Stop that!”

Her friends exchanged confused glances. “Stop what?”

“Stop influencing me! You are talking me into doing bad things against my will!” Mercedes crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. “Mom was right, you were bad friends. And you still are.”

“That’s not true!”, Shameeka protested.

“Yeah, it is. Two years ago, when I got admitted to DBC, where the heck were you?”, Mercedes yelled, tears were burning in her eyes. “You never even visited me once although you claimed that you would never let me down.

I needed my two best friends, but you didn’t care. You dropped me once you found out that I have mental problems. Suddenly, I wasn’t your best friend Sadee anymore. I was just some crazy girl you used to know.

And now, that you found out that I got those freaky powers, you suddenly come to see me, after _two freaking long years_.”

“But Sadee, that’s not…”

“Those _weirdos_ you were just talking about are my friends”, Mercedes went on, cutting off Jackie. “We’ve been through a lot of crap. We helped each other to cope, and I also mean our powers.”

Mercedes pointed at Finn who was still at the park. “Finn is no filthy dog. No, he is an honorable werewolf even though his IQ could be higher. And Santana is no furry cat…well, not always. Actually, she is one of the coolest people I know.

Brittany isn’t dumb, it’s the opposite, actually. She is even a bigger math genius than Einstein.

Oh, and Tina is the exact opposite of savage. She is always polite and friendly, so don’t even dare insulting my friends again.”, Mercedes hissed in a hostile way.

To her surprise, the two other faeries laughed. “Chillax, Sadee”, Jackie chuckled. “Do you really thing your bunch of white weirdos can help you more than we? In the next moment, you are telling us that you are besties with a bloodsucker.”

Too bad that exactly at this moment, Kurt turned around the corner. Or more exactly, stumbled.

Mercedes laughed nervously. “May I introduce you to Kurt?”

“This is a freaking joke, isn’t it?”, Jackie scoffed.

Sullen, Mercedes craned her chin. “No, it isn’t. Tell them, white boy.”

But instead of saying anything, Kurt chuckled. Yes, _chuckled_. “What shall I tell them, Mercedes?”

“Are you okay, Kurt?”, Mercedes asked him, concerned. “Is everything alright?”

“Alright”, Kurt slurred. “I’m alright.” Again, he broke into a fit of chuckles.

Shameeka laughed. “You have great friends, Sadee. Your vampire seems to be drunk.”

“But vamps can’t get drunk”, Jackie pointed out. “What’s wrong with that guy? What else did he drink to act like that?”

Mercedes’ eyes widened as realization dawned on her. “I gave him my blood.”

At that, the other two faeries burst into laughter. “You gave a vamp your blood? Are you dumb, Sadee? Faerie blood gets vampires intoxicated. It’s like a drug to them!”

“Oh, hell to the no…”, Mercedes groaned, supporting Kurt before he could fall down again. “What have I done?”

“A lot of bullshit, that’s for sure”, Jackie remarked dryly. “But you can make up for it.” She stepped closer to Mercedes, looking serious now. “Come, join the Faerie legion. Just, you, me and Mikkie. This is going to be so much fun!”

“Yeah, we already got rid of a rich couple and compelled their staff, so their house and belongings are ours now”, Shameeka beamed. “We are going to live like Queens. Like…”

“What do you mean by you got rid of them?”, Mercedes cut them off, eyes widened.

Jackie shrugged. “We offed them, duh. We compelled them into killing themselves, so it looks like suicide.”

Behind them, someone gasped, and the three faeries and a still dizzy Kurt turned around.

Rachel was staring at them, mouth wide open. “You…you _murdered_ innocent people?”

“Shut up, angel”, Jackie hissed, eyes narrowed. “You and your kind, you are way worse. Haven’t you ever heard of angels of death? They kill all the time, and they always get away with this. So stop being a hypocrite.”

Shameeka went over to Rachel, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up with easy when she started to strangle her. Rachel’s face went pale, and she tried freeing herself, but in vain.

“Let her go!”, Mercedes gasped in shock. She turned to Kurt, shaking him desperately. “Kurt, you need to do anything. You are strong enough to stop her.”

Kurt just blinked at her confusedly. “Let’s use our words instead”, he said faintly. “Stop the violence” After he had said those words, he slumped to the floor, passed out.

Desperate, Mercedes looked back up. “Leave Rachel alone, or I’m telling you, I will tell a hunter!”

Shameeka and Jackie exchanged panicked glances. “D…Did you just say hunter?”

Mercedes nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, we don’t see a hunter”, Jackie commented, looking around. “I would just say, let’s proceed.”

Shameeka nodded, and her grip around Rachel’s neck tightened. “Great.”

Suddenly, someone shot an arrow that exploded, and white mist was filling the hallway.

“Are you sure you don’t see anyone?”, a deep voice asked amusedly.

With that, Blaine shot two other arrows that hit the two evil faeries in the neck.

“Crap! What the hell is that?”, Shameeka hissed.

Jackie shrugged helplessly before she passed out and fell to the floor, just like her friend.

Rachel fell to the floor, weakened, and Blaine and Mercedes rushed over to her. “I’m fine, I just need to rest”, the brunette mumbled.

“What did you even shoot into their necks?”. Mercedes asked curiously.

At that, Blaine needed to smile boldly. “A faerie’s biggest enemy: Iron. Every supernatural has a sore point, no matter how powerful they may be.” He looked over to Kurt worriedly. “What happened to him?”

Mercedes rubbed her neck, embarrassed. “He drank my blood and got intoxicated.”

Blaine facepalmed. “Faerie blood? Holy crap. Good that I have hidden some medication at my bosses’ office. He will be fine in no time.”

“And what will happen to them?”, Mercedes asked, nodding to Shameeka and Jackie on the floor.

Blaine snorted. “Those two are the most wanted supernatural criminals on our list. They will get their fair punishment.”

…

When Blaine came home with the two tied up faeries in tow, Terrence looked up, surprised.

“You caught the Bolton duo? How?”

Blaine just smirked. “Never ask a true pro how he works, dad. They are yours now, I’m gonna meet some friends. Please punish them appropriately” The dark-haired boy turned around and left, a smug smile on his face.

Terrence turned to the two black women, cocking his eyebrows. “Well, well, well. Tell me, ladies, how do you want to die? I’m in a good mood today, so it’s up to you to decide. I can either chop you up like sticks or let you burn down.”

“Or”, Shameeka spoke up, her eyes were sparkling “You don’t let us die.”

At that, Terrence just laughed. “Why, Lady, should I let scum like you live? You are criminals, murderers!”

“How about an alliance?”, Jackie suggested. “We have some information about other supernaturals.”

Terrence looked up. “What?”

“Actually, it’s an entire group”, Shameeka added, wiggling her eyebrows. “And we know exactly who they are. So if you let us live, we will assist you. After all, we are hundred-year old faeries that know a lot about supernaturals, other than you, human.”

Frowning, Terrence looked at the women. An entire group? Blaine didn’t tell him about that! He smiled at the fairies, shaking hands with Shameeka.

“Looks like we have a deal, Ladies.”

Jackie’s and Shameeka’s eyes were sparkling with evilness. “Excellent.”


	8. Mermaids, Bloodlust and the Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one so far, probably because it takes place during a full moon...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Do you think the full moon will somehow affect us?”, Kurt asked Blaine while he, Finn, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Mike (who even dared to leave his room) were playing UNO at the recreation room. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about the full moon which would be this evening.

Finn grimaced while he put his card onto the stack. “I hope it doesn’t, now that I can control the shapeshifting.”

Since the incident with Mercedes’ crazy friends, two weeks had passed, and everyone could more or less control their powers. Yes, a few mishaps still happened, like when Sam fell through the wall or when Rachel’s wings just popped up behind her, or when Puck forgot to pretend that he needed to breathe, or blink. But overall, they had it under control, and with Blaine’s help, they could hide it…more or less. Kurt hoped that it would stay like that for a while, until they had found the cure, and he was positive that they would be successful.

If only his need for blood wouldn’t be a problem.

After he had drunk Mercedes’ blood, he was satiated for a while even though he would never do it again. The nurses and therapists were already keeping an eye on him, if he acted as if he was on an Ecstasy trip, they would all grow suspicious.

“To be honest, I have no idea”, Blaine just said, pulling Kurt out of his reverie. “I have no idea what effect the full moon will have on you guys.”

When Kurt was about to choose his next card, Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked over to them. “Can we join you?”, Brittany asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Blaine shrugged. “Sure. Grab a chair, I will mix the cards again.”

“Great”, Brittany cheered and sat down on a chair next to Kurt. “I love UNO. And you, Quinn?”

Instead of answering, Quinn rubbed her head, not saying anything.

“Quinn? You okay?”, Sam asked, looking worried.

The blonde nodded quickly. “Yes, I’m fine. I just feel kind of dizzy, maybe I didn’t drink enough today.”

Santana snorted. “You drank more than seven liters of water by now”, she commented dryly, crossing her arms “And you say it isn’t enough?”

Quinn narrowed her eyes. “Did I say anything when you started licking your hands all the time?”

At that, Santana hissed at her angrily, but her hiss didn’t sound quite human anymore.

“Stop it!”, Finn ordered, and the girls quickly shut their mouths, glaring at each other. “You can’t just act up now that everyone sees you. Save it for the panic room.”

The Latina got up. “You know what? That’s bullshit, I’m not in the mood for that game. Are you coming with me, Britt?”

Brittany looked back and forth between Santana and Quinn, torn. After a while, she got up as well. “I’m sorry”, she mumbled sadly “Maybe we can play some other time.”

When the duo had left the recreation room, Kurt turned to the blonde, curious. “I always thought that you and Satan were besties.”

“No one here understands their relationship”, Artie shrugged. “In one moment, they are BFFs, and in the next, they beat each other up.”

Puck still looked worried. “You sure you are okay, Quinn? You know, you can tell us everything.”

Quinn just shook her head and looked down her cards. “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m fine, trust me.”

…

_“Frannie, get ready, we are leaving in a few minutes”, Judy Fabray shouted, checking her watch for the hundredth time._

_“I’m coming, just wait a sec!”, the blonde shouted from her room._

_Quinn sat on her chair, gnawing on her chocolate bar and waiting as impatiently as her mother. In a few minutes, they would drive to the next tween beauty pageant of her older sister. And as usually, she and her mom would be in charge for Frannie’s make-up, outfit and snacks._

_“Mom, can I ask you a question?”, Quinn asked her mother quietly, looking down her nails._

_“What is it, Quinnie?”, her mother answered absentmindedly while she searched through Frannie’s accessories._

_“Why can’t I take part at a beauty pageant? Frannie does all the time, and she also does photo shootings for magazines, but you never took me to those shootings.”_

_Judy looked up. “Quinnie, we already had that discussion. You are way too young for pageants.”_

_Quinn stomped her foot angrily. “No, I am NOT! I am eight years old, and there are even pageants for toddlers, so stop lying to me. Tell me the truth!”_

_“The truth is that you are too fat. And too ugly. Plus, you are not special. You will never be”, Frannie, who just went down the stairs, sneered. Frannie was a beautiful girl with sparkling green eyes and long, dark blond hair._

_“What?”, Quinn asked her, looking upset._

_“Models are skinny and beautiful, like Heidi Klum. You are neither.”_

_“Francine Fabray, apologize to your sister!”, Judy ordered sternly, crossing her arms._

_“But you said it yourself, mom”, Frannie protested and put her hands on her hips. “When you and dad talked in your room, you admitted that Quinn is your problem child, how fat she is and that she needs to lose weight.”_

_Quinn had tears in her eyes. “Is it true, mom?”_

_Judy paled. “Quinnie, I…”_

_“Is it true!?”, Quinn yelled, dropping the chocolate bar in her hands. Yes, she knew how her schoolmates were calling names behind her back, like ugly witch, or Lucy Caboosey._

_But her own family? That hurt._

_When Judy didn’t answer, Quinn got up, tears were running down her face. “Go to that dumb pageant alone, you don’t want a fat witch like me as your company, right?” She ran up the stairs, sobbing._

_Her mother called her name, but Quinn didn’t listen. She went to her secret drawer where she kept all her sweets. Livid, she took all of the candy and smashed them into the trash. Then, she took off her ugly glasses and threw it to the floor with so much force it broke into thousands of pieces._

_The surroundings were looking kind of blurry now, but she couldn’t care less. With the money grandma gave her on Christmas, she would buy some contacts, just like all the celebrities of_ Teen Vogue _Frannie read all the time._

_And just like Heidi Klum, she needed to do something to get blond hair, because brown haired wallflowers were a no-no. And she would find a way to change her heinous nose as well with…how was it called again? Aluminum surgery?_

_But most importantly, she needed to change her diet. And do more sports. Because she was determined to get skinny, even skinnier than all the models, even skinnier than Frannie._

_She wouldn’t be Lucy Caboosey anymore, the fat, bullied wallflower or Frannie’s ugly minion. She would be Quinn Fabray, an icon everyone would know._

_“Beware, Frannie”, Quinn whispered to her reflection, trying on the tiara she had stolen from her sister’s room. “Because here comes Quinn. I am not special? I will prove you wrong.”_

…

During dinner, Kurt looked around nervously. It was hard for him to act normally because all those pumping veins around him were making it hard to focus. Luckily, Finn and Santana were sitting next to him.

For some reason, Kurt didn’t want to drink the blood of hybrids, especially not Finn’s. That’s why he had told them to sit next to him so that he wouldn’t be tempted to bite down someone’s neck next to him.

“I really have a bad feeling about tonight”, Rachel muttered, picking at her food. “Something bad will happen, I just know that”

“We need to beware”, Tina agreed and bit into a carrot. “If one of us loses control, we could seriously hurt others. And we would be unmasked as well.”

“That won’t happen”, Kurt said quickly. “Blaine will watch over us, he promised it to me. He told me he will make the night shift tonight, just as a precaution.”

Puck grinned amusedly. “As a precaution, are you sure? He just wants to hump you, Princess.”

Kurt blushed furiously. “You and your dirty fantasies, but I shouldn’t be surprised, Puck. Blaine and I, we are just friends. Nothing more.”

“Just friends, yeah, of course, white boy”, Mercedes commented, exchanging knowing glances with Tina and Quinn.

“Guys, we need to concentrate”, Rachel said loudly, trying to get her peers’ attention. “Curfew is at ten pm, right? After the nurses checked on us, we need to meet at the panic room again. Blaine said he can keep away the nurses from our rooms tonight.”

“But we all need to go there in small groups, or else, they will notice”, Finn added, blinking as much as usually.

Quinn got up. “I will go take another cup of water. You know, I need to stay hydrated”, she explained when she noticed the others’ questioning glances.

“Something is wrong with her”, Tina told the others when the blonde left.

“Yeah”, Mercedes nodded in agreement. “Rachel, Tina and I, we share a room with Quinn, and we know how much she drinks usually. Today, she is drinking more than that.”

“Do you think it’s because of the full moon?”, Sam asked worriedly.

“That would be a problem”, Mike answered thoughtfully.

“You know what?”, Finn spoke up, looking in the round. “We will all keep an eye on her. But don’t tell her, okay?”

“Of course not, Finn”, Kurt answered, rolling his eyes. “We are not dumb; we can do the math.” He quickly looked away when Quinn came back to the table.

“What were you guys just talking about?”, she asked curiously.

“N…Nothing”, Finn said, blinking and twitching nervously. “W…We…we were talki…talking about th…the weather. What a nice weather!”

Kurt resisted the urge to slap him hard across the face. He would have loved to curse at Finn telepathically, but Quinn could also hear them, so he let it be.

Quinn, however, just cocked her eyebrows before she took a sip. “Okay.”

Whether she was really oblivious, or she just didn’t care, Kurt would never know.

…

Time passed and soon, ten minutes were left before curfew.

“Well, fellas, it’s time to slowly prepare for going to bed”, Polly spoke up, starting to put back the monopoly cards to the box. “It’s almost ten pm.”

Brittany next to Kurt whined. “Aww, I wanted to continue playing. I need to pay back my debts.”

“Tomorrow, Brittany, okay?”, Harper said softly.

The blonde nodded reluctantly when she got up and stretched her arms. “I will go to my bedroom, then. Santana is already waiting for me.”

Kurt grimaced. If only Harper and Polly knew what the two of them were doing instead of sleeping…

After they had put every game back into the racks of the recreation room, everyone left the room. “Good night, you guys! And don’t forget, we will check on you in a few minutes and give the medication to you”, Polly said to the patients before they went to their respective rooms.

Kurt forced himself to look away from Polly’s neck. He hated to admit it, but she smelled so…delicious. With all the might he had, he turned away from the nurse.

_No._

Polly was the first person that had been nice to him at the DBC, even if she was part of a crazy sect that wanted to talk to dead witches. He couldn’t do that to her.

“Hello, suicidal Kurt.”

Startled, Kurt turned around. Sugar was standing in front of him in the otherwise empty hallway, grinning. “Oh, hey, Sugar.”, he said slowly.

“Isn’t it a beautiful evening?”, the girl asked.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “Y…Yes, it is.”

“May I push you down the stairs?”

“Ermm…no?”

Sugar shrugged. “Okay. I have to go now. At exactly ten pm, I need to lie in bed. And at one past ten, I need to turn to the other side. See you around, suicidal Kurt.”

With that, the girl left, still smiling, leaving behind a confused Kurt.

Some people at the David-Bowen Center were…weird.

At least, that acting distracted Kurt from his blood thirst for a while. Quickly, he rushed down the hallway so that he would make it to his room in time. He needed to avoid attracting attention before he would sneak out, being late wouldn’t really make his situation easier.

…

After the nurses had checked on all of them, the members of the Dope Squad waited a couple of minutes before they all sneaked out.

Kurt met some of the members of his group in the hallways, including Blaine.

“We need to hurry, I told the nurses to take a break for a while”, Blaine whispered, worriedly looking over to Kurt who just stepped from one foot on the other, suddenly nervous. “Kurt? Are you okay?”

All Kurt could hear was Blaine’s beating heart and all the blood that was circulating his body. It took him a lot of willpower to not lunge at the other boy right now.

And he didn’t know how long he could stay away from people. Because he wanted, no, _needed_ blood.

 _Suck him dry_ , a sinister voice in Kurt’s head said. _What are you still waiting for? You know you want it, so stop fighting your instincts!_

“No!”, Kurt suddenly hissed, covering his ears. He needed to shut down his dark side before it took over. Before he could hurt people he cared about.

Blaine and the others, oblivious to his inner conflict, stared at him. “Is there a problem?”

“I…I need fresh air”, Kurt stammered nervously.

“But Kurt, we need to wait for…” Blaine couldn’t end his sentence because in the next moment, Kurt rushed to the window in an inhumanly fast way -and jumped out of it.

Blaine looked after him, stunned, and the girls gasped.

“As far as I know, only Mercedes, Rachel and I can fly”, Sam muttered irritatedly. “Will he be fine?”

Finn looked out of the window. “He is gone. Where did he go?”

The others shrugged helplessly. Finn turned away from the others. “I will go after him and bring him to the panic room.”

“We need to stay together, it’s not…” But Finn had already jumped out of the window as well, and Blaine was even sure that his eye color had changed from brown to yellow.

“Great”, Blaine muttered, rubbing his forehead. This was going to be a long night.

“Guys”, Quinn suddenly wheezed. “I…I feel weird.” She sat down on the ground, trying to catch her breath again.

Patches of scales started appearing on Quinn’s legs, and her friends exchanged panicked glances.

“That’s not good”, Mercedes mumbled, ruffling her dark hair. “Quinn, do you think you can get up?”

Quinn shook her head quickly. “I … I don’t think so. My head is spinning.”

At this moment, Artie came walking towards them with his Satyr – legs. He cocked his eyebrows when he saw Quinn lying on the floor. “Is she alright?”

“Artie, we need your wheelchair”, Rachel said quickly. “Can you bring it as fast as possible, please?”

When he nodded, a howl suddenly could be heard from outside, and the group flinched.

“Finn?”, Tina wondered. “I thought he wanted to get Kurt?”

Blaine got a bad premonition. “I need to go check on them, you stay here and bring Quinn to a safe place.”

“Dude, is it really a good idea to let you go alone?”, Sam said with a frown.

At that, Blaine just snorted. “I am a trained hunter; I know how to behave. You on the other hand just got your supernatural powers, and the woods out there are dangerous at night. So please do me a favor and let me handle this alone.”

Not waiting for the others’ answer, he turned around – and jumped out of the window as well.

“Dude!”, Sam exclaimed.

“I got it”, Artie said triumphantly, turning around the corner and carrying his wheelchair singlehandedly.

The boys helped a weakened Quinn get onto the chair.

“Where to?”, Puck asked, not looking away from Quinn for a second. “The panic room?”

“No”, Quinn said faintly, coughing. “The pool.”

…

Kurt ran through the woods which was exactly behind the estate of the David Bowen Center, faster than he ever ran before.

He needed to find a way to satiate his thirst for blood, no matter how. Hurting or killing innocent people was out of question.

“Dude, wait!”, he suddenly heard another voice, and Kurt stopped in his tracks. Finn came running after him, slightly out of breath. “Since when are you so fast?”

“Why did you follow me?”, Kurt asked him, harsher than intended. He looked around, trying to find a way to escape.

“Why did you leave?”, Finn wanted to know and crossed his arms.

“Dammit, Finn, I don’t have time for this”, Kurt snapped irritatedly. He wanted to go past him, but Finn grabbed him by his wrist.

“Let me go, Finn”, he hissed, but Finn’s grip stayed tight. If it was any other person, Kurt could have freed himself, but Finn with his werewolf-strength…

Suddenly, Finn let go of him and started groaning in pain. “No, no, no…”, he muttered.

Kurt looked down his wrist.

He really should leave now.

But Finn didn’t look like he was fine, he couldn’t leave him behind either.

“Finn? What’s wrong?”, he asked, looking concerned.

But Finn didn’t answer. He fell to the ground, his body started changing and his clothes ripped. In the next moment, a greyish wolf was standing in front of him.

“I thought you could control your shapeshifting”, Kurt said, looking confused.

 _I do_ , Finn answered, strutting up and down. _But tonight, I can’t for some reason. Maybe that’s because of the full moon._

Kurt shook his head. Right, he was about to leave to find a solution for his little blood problem. But before he could even turn around, Finn jumped into his way, growling. _Don’t even think about leaving._

“It’s better like that”, Kurt answered tightly “If I stay, I’m just going to hurt innocent people. So let me go.”

 _We are a team_ , Finn said, still growling. _We need to stick together, in good times, bad also in bad ones._

Kurt shook his head slowly. “Not this time. This is my fight, and I don’t want to drag anyone into this mess as well.”

When he wanted to go past Finn, the werewolf lunged at him and threw him to the ground.

“Let go of me!”, Kurt shouted panickily. He really didn’t want to hurt one of his friends, but he would if necessary.

 _No way,_ Finn answered insistently. 

The bloodlust was overwhelming Kurt. In the next moment, he found himself biting down Finn’s stomach, something he never would do.

Finn howled in pain, and Kurt used that situation to his advantage and freed himself. Luckily, Finn’s blood made Kurt feel nauseous, so he didn’t drink anything. He forced himself to get up and rushed away before he could maul him or something.

…

“Quinn, please, don’t pass out, stay with us!”, Tina just wheezed when they were rolling the wheelchair down the hallway. She softly shook the blonde’s shoulder, and Quinn opened her lids.

She felt weaker with every second that passed, and her legs felt kind of numb.

“God dammit, hurry, guys!”, Puck shouted to the others. He looked kind of panicked, more than his friends.

“Other than you, we can indeed get tired, despite our powers”, Rachel scoffed and looked back her feathered wings that were in full display. “If only I knew how to use my wings to fly…”

“I should have asked Shameeka and Jackie before turning them over to Blaine”, Mercedes agreed.

Only a few hallways were separating the group from the gym pool, but it seemed like it was a never-ending sprint to the group of supernaturals.

When Puck navigated the wheelchair around the other corner – he came to an abrupt halt, all the others bumped into him.

Polly was standing in front of them now, coffee cup in hand. Her eyes widened. “What are you all doing in the hallways after curfew? You aren’t allo…” When she looked at them closer, she dropped the cup, coffee was spilled all over the linoleum floor. Her eyes widened when she spotted the scales on Quinn’s face and legs, Rachel’s wings, Artie’s legs, Brittany’s ears and a half-invisible Sam.

“We…we can explain”, Rachel stammered helplessly although she couldn’t.

Quinn didn’t notice what was happening around her. She was about to lose consciousness again, it was hard for her to keep her eyes open.

…

_Satisfied, Quinn looked at her reflection. Her nose job had been a success, and after a couple of weeks of lying in her bed, everything was fully healed. She would wipe the floor with her opponents of the next teen pageant._

_Now, she was fourteen years old, she had lost way more weight since that incident six years ago. Her drawers were full of trophies of beauty pageants, but Frannie still had more than her._

_Whenever Quinn won a pageant, her mother would just congratulate her once, that was all._

_Whenever Frannie did, Judy took her to the beauty salon and to the Spa to spend time with her favorite daughter all day long._

_To Judy, Quinn was still Lucy Caboosey, the fat, dumb eight-year old chubby girl._

_But one day, the day would come where she would beat Frannie as well._

_Pouting, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was not quite satisfied with the shape of her hips, maybe, she could do something about it._

_Whenever Quinn wanted to change something within her body, or more exactly, loose weight at a certain body part, there would be measures._

_She figured that skipping meals was not the solution._

_Well, not skipping meals_ alone.

_Quinn retrieved the cotton balls she had bought earlier this day from her drawers and went to the toilet. Luckily, she was the only one at home, nobody would hear her.  
By Sunday, her hips would look perfect, she would make sure of that. And Frannie would go green with envy if she beat her. And her mother would finally realize that Quinn was the better one among them and take HER to the Spa._

…

Kurt ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Since he had left Finn, he had caught a rabbit – and sucked the blood out of it. He needed to shudder at the memory, that he really killed an animal and devoured its blood, but he had no other choice. Unfortunately, his hunger still wasn’t sated.

Gosh, was this forest never ending?

What had he just done? Did he seriously hurt Finn and leave him behind? He was a monster, a bloodthirsty monster.

He tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. Cursing, he got up again, brushing the dirt off him. His Marc Jacobs pants were ripped.

Normally, Kurt would throw a fit and cry for hours because of that.

But now, he honestly couldn’t care less. He had graver problems now. Problems he didn’t know how to solve.

Suddenly, he heard some rustling of leaves. Kurt looked up. What was that? An animal? Slowly, he walked towards the creature. He thought he had seen a movement behind the tree over there. He sneaked to said tree, careful not to make a noise, and…

“Suicidal Kurt?”

Kurt yelped, turning around, and the creature, most likely a deer, fled.

“Sugar? What…what are _you_ doing here? How did you even come that far?”

The DBC was practically a high security prison with high walls and barbed wire fences. For Kurt and Finn with their superhuman abilities, it was no big deal to jump over it, but how the hell did Sugar do it?

“I wanted to take a walk and saw you”, the girl answered, shrugging.

_She smells so delicious. Go, get her, you deserve it._

Kurt covered his ears desperately. “Get out of my head!”, he screamed. “You should leave now, Sugar”, he commanded, but his voice was trembling. He didn’t know how long he could hold himself back, but it wouldn’t be long, that was for sure.

But Sugar didn’t move what drove Kurt crazy. “Did you know that the people of the David Bowen Center just constructed that place far away from any human civilization so that the patients can’t escape that easily? Interesting, right?”

“Sugar…” Kurt’s right eye twitched. He felt drawn to her, or more exactly, to her blood.

“Before they constructed the David Bowen Center, there has been a school at this place. A school for girls only. But the government didn’t want to…”

In the next moment, Kurt lunged at the girl and gripped her by the neck, pulling her closer to himself. Sugar screamed ear piercingly, but Kurt didn’t let go of her. “I warned you, Sugar”, he said dangerously “But you wouldn’t listen.”

“Let go of her, Kurt!”, another voice called out before he could bite down her neck.

Kurt looked up. Blaine was standing in front of them, a determined look in his eyes. “Let go of her, or I have no other choice than to take you down.”

…

“Quinn needs water, we need to get her to the swimming pool, _now_!”, Santana screamed, panic was written all over her face. Although she needed to shudder if she thought about water, she would come with them. Fabray was one of her first friends, and she grew fond of her, even though she would never admit it out loud.

“You won’t go anywhere!”, Polly bellowed, eyes narrowed. “I demand an explanation!”

Mercedes stepped in front of the nurse. “You don’t demand anything from us”, she said in a calm voice. “Instead, you leave and go to Starbucks because you spilled your coffee. And you will wake up tomorrow and not remember what you have just seen.”

The nurse’s eyes went glassy, and she nodded obediently. Like a lifeless zombie, she turned around and left without a comment.

The others just looked after Polly, speechless for a while

“What the hell?”, Artie exclaimed, breaking the silence. “How did you just do that?”

“Shameeka and Jackie showed it to me”, Mercedes explained and held her head, groaning. “I have a headache.”

“Guys, we really need to get going”, Tina urged, pointing at Quinn. “She is getting weaker.”

The group rushed to the gym pool which was just around the corner, and Sam unlocked the door with the key Blaine had given to him earlier that night.

Once at the edge of the pool, Puck dumped the blonde into the water, and the girls threw him a killing glance.

“Puck! She is no toy”, Rachel scolded him, shaking her head, but he just shrugged.

Santana backed away when she saw water drops fly towards her, probably because of her feline aversion to water.

“Wait…what is happening?”, Brittany asked, frowning, and pointed at Quinn in the water.

Brittany was right, because her legs seemed to be changing. They were molded together, almost like a …

“Quinn has a fin! She turned into Ariel!”, Brittany gasped, delighted, and clapped her hands. “That’s awesome!”

The others exchanged worried glances once again and stared at the blonde’s blue fin.

In the meanwhile, Quinn took another deep breath of water while she was floating in the water, not moving. She felt weirdly…calm although she should be panicked.

Would she stay like that forever?

Or was it because of the full moon?

But she didn’t care at the moment. She felt how she slowly regained her strength and couldn’t help but smile.

 _You were wrong, Frannie_ , she thought to herself and carefully moved her new body part. _I prove you wrong._

…

Blaine checked his pockets, cursing inwardly. Dammit, he had forgotten the weapons at the DBC! And what now?

How could he convince Kurt to let that girl go?

He walked towards the other boy carefully. “Kurt, you are better, than that, we both know that.”

“No, I am not”, Kurt hissed, eyes narrowed. “I am a monster. Oh, and don’t forget a psycho that wanted to kill himself and didn’t even manage to do _that_.”

“You are no monster, Kurt”, Blaine said calmly. “And you are no psycho, either. You are a good person, you are kind, selfless and considerate.”

“That’s not true!”, Kurt yelled shrilly. “Maybe I was, but now, I am not anymore. I am a vampire now. Your dad said it yourself: Vampires are evil bloodsuckers with no soul. All supernaturals are evil, including me.”

Blaine shook his head. “My dad is wrong. I don’t know why he thinks about it this way, but it’s not true. You and your friends, _our_ friends, you are different.”

He took a tentative step towards the vampire. “I know exactly how you fought your instincts to kill everyone around you, day by day. Any other vampire would never do that, but you are not like them, Kurt. You are one of the good ones, and I believe in you.”

Although Kurt still held Sugar tightly, something about his face expression became softer. “Stop telling lies. In reality, you are afraid of me.”

“No”, Blaine answered earnestly. “I really do care about you. I want to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life.” He sighed deeply before he continued. “My dad, my brother, they both already killed. And it …changed them, I could tell. A dark side appeared and is part of them for the rest of their lives.”

“But…how else am I supposed to sate my … my…thirst?”, Kurt asked desperately, his hands were trembling.

Blaine held out his hand. “I will help you; I swear. Please, just trust me, and we will find a solution. Don’t fight alone, Kurt. Let me be part of this fight, and I will never let you down.” He looked the other boy deep in the eyes. “Never. That's a promise.”

For a while, nobody moved, Sugar didn’t even dare to breathe. But suddenly, Kurt loosened his grip on Sugar and fell to his knees, sobbing.

The girl, still pale, quickly left, but none of the boys noticed it.

“I am sorry”, Kurt sobbed, his shoulders were trembling, tears were streaming down his face. “I am so sorry, Blaine.”

He kneeled down next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, not caring about the sticky liquid Kurt was covered with. “I know”, he whispered calmly. “I know. Everything is going to be alright.”

Like that, the boys sat on the dirty and slightly humid ground of the forest in the deep of the night.

Blaine held the other boy tight, rocking him back and forth and whispering to him how proud he was of him. That they would find a way to deal with his bloodlust and that Kurt was not alone.

And Kurt kept on crying into his sweater, wondering why he didn’t feel the urge to bite down the other boy’s neck.


	9. What the Hell Happened the Night Before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Blaine blinked before opening his eyes. The sun was blinding him, he heard birds singing. In the first moment, he was disoriented, but then, he felt that someone was lying next to him leaned against something and that he held said person in his arms.

Slowly, Blaine looked around. He was in a forest and Kurt was lying next to him, his arms around Blaine’s torso as well and they were apparently leaning against an oak tree.

_What the hell had happened the night before?_

When Blaine looked down his own clothes, he bit back a gasp. Everything was covered with blood traces, so was Kurt. Blaine’s eyes widened.

Now, he remembered what had happened. Letting go of Kurt, he checked the time on his watch.

It read ten after six am.

_Crap._

They needed to return to the DBC, clean themselves up and bring Kurt back to his bedroom before the nurses checked on him and his friends.

Whether all the others were fine? After Blaine had left them behind to search for Finn and Kurt, he was so busy with calming Kurt down that he forgot to check on them.

What about Quinn? Was she fine now?

He needed to find out.

Sitting up, Blaine shook Kurt softly. “Kurt, wake up. We need to go back.” He didn’t want to wake the other boy up, Kurt looked so peaceful in his sleep, so unburdened, but unfortunately, he had no other choice.

Kurt blinked and slowly opened his eyes. Confused, he looked up to the other boy. “B…Blaine? What are we doing here?”

Blaine laughed quietly. “Long night, right?”

When Kurt looked down his dirty clothes, his eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, what have I…?”

“You didn’t do anything, remember?”, Blaine reassured him. “You took the right decision, nothing happened.”

But Kurt didn’t look convinced. His eyes went even wider and he sat up abruptly. “Finn! What about him? We need to find him!”

The boys found Finn lying on the ground not far away from DBC’s estate. He had changed back, but he was half naked since his clothes had ripped during the transformation.

“Finn? Are you okay?”, Kurt said when he and Blaine had kneeled down to shake him.

Finn groaned when he came to, and the other two boys sighed relievedly.

“Are you okay?”, Kurt repeated. “Wait, let me help you up.”

When he held out his hand, Finn backed away and looked at him irritatedly.

“Finn…”

“Leave me alone”, Finn hissed, getting up on his own. A nasty looking wound could be seen on his abdomen, and Kurt knew immediately that it had been him who had done that.

“I am so…”

“Save your breath” With that, Finn turned around and walked back to the estate of the David-Bowen Center.

Kurt buried his face in his hands. “That’s my fault”, he said quietly. “Finn has every right to be mad at me.”

“He will calm down eventually”, Blaine comforted him and patted his shoulder. “Of that, I am sure.”

The duo started walking back to the estate as well. Nobody said anything for a while.

“You weren’t there when it happened, Blaine”, Kurt broke the silence eventually and avoided his glance. “I really hurt him. If he wasn’t a werewolf, he would have been dead because I would have sucked all the blood out of him.”

“It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t control it”, Blaine answered softly. “And I am sure he will realize it either. You just need to give him time.”

“I hope you are right”, Kurt muttered, crestfallen. “I hope you are right.”

…

When Polly woke up the next morning in her bed, she was confused.

Didn’t she have the night shift? Why was she at home, then? Why couldn’t she remember what had happened the night before?

Groaning, the pale brunette got up and rubbed her head. That headache was unbearable, she really needed some painkillers to make it stop.

Still feeling dizzy, she stumbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She inspected herself in the mirror in front of her after she had spat out the toothpaste. Her already pale face was even paler, almost greyish due to the lack of sleep, her normally sparkling hazel eyes looked kind of dull. There was no way she could go to work like that, she had no other choice than to call in sick today.

But why did she even feel like a truck ran her over or something? Or like she spent the night at a nightclub and had way too many drinks? She didn’t remember having even touched a drop of alcohol.

She never went to nightclubs if she had a nightshift.

Polly stepped into her bathtub and turned on the faucet. While water was running down her skinny body, she wondered what could have happened to cause such a blackout. She would find out, one way or another.

But first, she would chill in her bed and binge watch series on Netflix.

…

_“Daddy, I’m home!” , Polly shouted happily and entered the apartment. “And I brought you your favorite drumsticks from KFC as well!”_

_Her dad, a middle-aged policeman called Peter Preston sat on the couch, beer glass in hand and watching a football game. He looked up and smiled gratefully. “Thank you, darling. You are the best.”_

_Polly put the KFC bucket on the table and went over to him. “No biggie.” She retrieved something from her bag, grinning. “Oh, I wrote an A+ in Latin and Geography exams.” The brunette proudly showed the dark-haired man the sheets._

_“That’s awesome, Pol”, Peter grinned and high fived with his daughter. “I’m proud of you. In ten years, you are gonna win the Nobel Prize.”_

_She blushed. “Dad, that’s nonsense. Let’s not exaggerate.”_

_At that moment, the doorbell rang. Father and daughter exchanged surprised glances; they had no idea who the visitor could be._

_Polly went over to the door and opened it. “Mom?”, she said, not even trying to hide her surprise, but also her skepticism. “What are you doing here?”_

_Phoebe Preston smiled faintly. “You ask me what I’m doing here? I want to see you, baby.”_

_The sixteen-year-old crossed her arms, skeptical. “Yeah, of course. After ten years of not calling, texting or sending me any life sign. You know what, mom? Fuck the hell off!”_

_“What’s going on?” Behind Polly, Peter appeared. His eyes widened. “Phoebe?”_

_The woman sheepishly looked down. “I am here to apologize. I know I hadn’t been the best mother or wife…”_

_“…no shit”, Polly hissed, hostile._

_“Polly!”, Peter reprimanded his daughter. “At least, let her explain everything.”_

_“Explain??”, the teenager spat. “What? That mom has been high while she and I were home alone when I was five and I almost burned my hand on the stove? That she left without a word ten years ago because she preferred her drugs and not her own family? What can she possibly explain?!”_

_Phoebe sighed deeply and took a deep breath. “I know I made mistakes in the past and I can never undo them. But I want to change. I am clean and I have intentions to stay clean forever. I want to be the mother you deserve, Paulette, and I promise, I will be the mother you deserve. I’m begging you, please, give me one more chance.”_

_For a while, Polly was just staring at her mother. She really looked like she didn’t take drugs for a while, her pupils weren’t dilated, and her eyes weren’t red. But whether she could trust her mother?_

_Until now, her mother had caused nothing but trouble whenever she (re)entered her life. She had a bad feeling about it._

_Nevertheless, the teen nodded slowly. “Fine. But I will keep an eye on you, mom.”_

_Her mother smiled relievedly. “I won’t disappoint you, baby, I promise. You won’t regret it.”_

_But why did Polly get a feeling that she would?_

…

“Is something bothering you today, Kurt?”, Dr. Fink asked him, looking him deep in the eyes. “You seem to be so…unusually quiet.”

Kurt sighed deeply. “Yes, yes, something is indeed bothering me.”

The therapist folded her hands, interested. “Would you mind telling me about it? Maybe I could help you, give you some advice.”

“It’s just…I got into a fight with a friend of mine. I did something…inexcusable and I am so sorry about it now. But he is not willing to forgive me, no matter how hard I try.”

That was true. Kurt had apologized a thousand times by now, starting when they had helped Quinn to her room that morning. She had luckily changed back once the moon had set. But she was still pretty weakened because changing back had been quite painful, her bones had been shifting back in position and her scales formed back as well, that’s why she called in sick to fully recover (Luckily, the nurses always were buying the period cramps excuse without digging deeper)

Then, Kurt gave Finn his dessert from lunch, knowing that Finn loved sweet things and he would win him over like that. But even after he did it, Finn wouldn’t even look at him.

“Would you mind telling me what exactly happened?”, Dr. Fink asked.

_Well, Dr. Fink, when I was vamped out, I bit down his stomach with my fangs and almost sucked his blood out of him. Oh, and I left him behind, hurt badly, without even getting help. Do you have any advice on how to get it right?_

Nope, that just wouldn’t do.

“I…I hurt him with how I acted”, Kurt decided to answer instead. At least, he wasn’t lying. “And I don’t know how to show him how sorry I am.”

Dr. Fink nodded and took some notes. “You know, Kurt, realizing that you are sorry may not be that hard. But apologizing to someone close to you is way harder. It isn’t enough to just say sorry to your friend, your apology needs to be real. 

Apologizing is not just saying sorry, it’s so much more. He can feel it if you don't mean what you are saying. He needs to see that you take full responsibility for what you have done. You need to imagine how you have hurt your friend, try putting yourself in his shoes. Your friend will appreciate that you try everything to make up for your mistake.

Of course, it depends on how grave your mistake was, but I can assure you that he will sooner or later forgive you if you are sincerely sorry. After all, you aren’t friends without a reason, right?”

Kurt nodded slowly. “How long do you think will it take for him to forgive me?”

She wrote something down and looked up again. “It depends on the person, but also on the situation. I don’t think he will be mad at you forever; he will cool down eventually. So don’t worry, it’s not helpful to count the days until things are fine again. All you can do now is wait and look ahead. Continue living your own life instead of worrying about others, that would be counterproductive.”

“Okay”, Kurt sighed and looked out of the window. “That makes sense.” 

…

Polly yawned when she entered the building of the DBC. At home, she didn't find the answers she was looking for, so she decided to go to the mental hospital for some investigation.

“Polly? I thought you were sick?”, Blaine said when they both crossed ways.

“I am not here to work”, Polly answered and frowned. “I am here to find out what happened last night. There was something fishy going on here and I can’t remember it.”

She thought she had seen Blaine flinch slightly after she had said that sentence. “F…fishy?”

“I mean, things are not how they are supposed to be. And I will find out why”, Polly explained, and Blaine visibly relaxed.

“Do you think so? I had the night shift as well, remember? And nothing weird happened as far as I know.”

Polly looked up. “You worked last night as well?”

“Yup.”

“Do you remember what I have done after midnight? I only remember having cooked coffee at the bosses’ kitchen and patrolling on the first floor, but everything after that is…gone.”

Blaine nodded. “You spilled your coffee and then you went to Starbucks to get a new one.”

“Starbucks?” Polly cocked her head to the side.

She hated Starbucks’ coffee. Firstly, it was overprized and secondly, the quality wasn’t even that special. The next Starbucks was miles away from the David-Bowen Center, so why should she take the trouble to get coffee from a place she didn't even like, during her shift?

But she didn’t tell Blaine about it. For some reason, she didn’t trust that boy. She could see that something was wrong with that boy, even though he was a good actor, his eye was twitching slightly, and his upper lip was kind of sweaty.

Blaine hid something. He knew what really happened last night. And she would find out, what.

“Oh, right, Starbucks. Yes, I remember about it now. Thanks, Blaine.” She backed away. “I think I will go home again, get some sleep and recover from my horrible headache. Have a nice day.”

The dark-haired boy nodded slowly, cocking his eyebrows. “Okay, then. Get well soon, Polly.”

Polly turned around and walked around the corner, out of Blaine’s sight. She then opened the entrance door and slammed it shut, making it sound like she had left the building. She carefully peaked around the corner and watched Blaine walk away. On the tips of her toes, she sneaked after him, determined to find out the true happenings of the previous night.

…

_“I hope I won’t fail the next History test”, Dalia, one of Polly’s friends, whined when they walked down the hallways of their school. “My mom will take away my car if I do.”_

_“Noo!”, Marlowe complained. “We need it for the next trip to the bonfire this weekend. You are the only one who has her own one.”_

_“Don’t worry, guys”, Polly said, grinning. “We can all study together. Let’s meet at my place after school.”_

_Dalia cocked her eyebrows. “Are you sure? Won’t your mom be high again?”_

_“Mom is clean for three years now!”, Polly explained sharply. “She will never take drugs ever again, I will make sure of it.”_

_Her friends laughed. “We were just joking, Polls. Of course, your mom won’t take drugs again. She is strong”, Marlowe said softly._

_Suddenly, three police officers entered the building._

_“The cops? What are they doing here?”, Polly wondered. “Did someone smuggle a weapon or something?”_

_The three men spotted the three girls and exchanged serious glances before they walked over._

_“Are you Paulette Preston?”, one of the cops asked._

_“Polly”, Polly corrected him immediately. She hated her name since she was four._

_“Well, Polly, there is something we need to tell you…”_

_When he continued talking, Polly felt how her knees got weaker. She couldn’t stand upright anymore, luckily, her two friends were there to support her._

_Her dad was dead. Shot dead by a lunatic. One hour ago._

_Not even tears came out of her eyes. She was probably too shocked to feel anything right now. She felt numb. She still felt numb when one of the officers took her by the arm and led her to the car, driving her home._

_She only remembered standing in front of her entrance door. Polly entered and closed the door behind her._

_“Mom?”_

_Nothing._

_“Mom!”_

_She hectically ran into every room, but she didn’t find her. Sobbing, Polly slumped down on the sofa. Just at this moment, she spotted an envelope lying on the couches’ table with her name on it. She quickly ripped it open and started reading._

**_Dear beloved Paulette,_ **

**_By now you must have found out about your dad, right? And you wonder why I know about it before you? I am sorry to tell you that his death had something to do with me. The man who killed your father was André Sanchez, a drugdealer. In the past, I have been his costumer, but after some time, I couldn’t pay for the drugs anymore. I started having debts, debts I couldn’t pay back anymore. And then, I just left without a trace- or so I hoped. André is a ruthless man, his consequences are just cruel. He somehow found out that I live here with you. But I never would have thought that he would kill my husband.  
That’s why I will leave you now, Polly. You are right, I only cause you trouble, you don’t deserve that. I will make sure to pay André back so that he leaves you alone. _ **

**_You are a clever girl, you will come to terms with your new situation, of that, I am sure._ **

**_I will love you forever  
Mom_ **

_Just after she had read the last sentence, Polly fell._

_…_

_Trembling, Polly was waiting for the next bus at the bus station. It was freezing cold, and she only wore the waitresses' dress and a coat.  
One year had passed, and she had dropped out of school to start working as a waitress to pay back the debts of her dad. She never knew how indebted they were actually, her dad never talked about it. _

_She was tired as hell, she just wanted to go home and sleep. Her job was hard, she was working day in day out to afford the tiny apartment she had moved into after she had moved out of the orphanage as soon as she had turned eighteen._

_“Did someone punch you really hard so that your face got deformed?”, she heard a guy say to another person._

_Polly looked up. A trio of teenagers were gathered around a ginger boy with Down syndrome. He looked kind of scared._

_“That’s so disgusting. Are you retarded as well or do you only look like that?”, a girl sneered._

_“He looks just like a bulldog, just more messed up”, another boy mocked him. “Come on, bulldog. Bark for us.”_

_“Leave me alone”, the ginger boy muttered._

_“Oh…what a sensation. It talks!”, the girl laughed cruelly._

_Eyes narrowed, Polly got up and walked over to them. “What the hell is your problem?”, she started ranting. “Stop because such douchebags, okay? I bet he has a higher IQ than all of you together.”_

_The group of teens exchanged annoyed glances. “Get lost”, the girl hissed. “That’s none of your business.”_

_Polly stepped to the ginger boy. “Now, it is. You better get lost before I call the cops.”_

_They all exchanged glances again. “Come on, guys”, the guy spoke up. “It isn’t worth it. And it’s no fun with a cunt like her either. Let’s go.”_

_With that, they turned around and left the busstation._

_Beaming, the ginger boy turned to her. “Th…thank you so much.”_

_“No biggie”, Polly waved it off._

_“It is a biggie”, another voice said, and Polly turned around, startled._

_A woman with a trenchcoat that appeared out of nowhere was standing behind her, dark shades on her nose. “That was really noble of you, Red Riding Hood for the poor. Can we talk in private? I want to offer you something.”_

_Polly cocked her eyebrow. “No, I am not interested in your drugs.”_

_“I am not selling drugs. I want to offer you a job. A job where you can help others. A good paid job with great extras. Work at my mental hospital. As a nurse.”_

_“Are you kidding me?”_

_“Do I look like that?”, the woman countered. “Listen, cheap Anne Hathaway, I have watched you for a while now. You have the perfect qualifications for a job at my center. A center for troubled teenagers and young adults. You have great career opportunities. And you will earn way more than at your current thankless job as a waitress.” She eyed the brunette's waitress uniform and snorted disdainfully.  
_

_Polly bit her lower lip. That sounded tempting. But could she trust that woman?_

_“Even if I believed you, what I don’t, I dropped out of school after my dad died because of my drug-addicted mom. And you want someone like me to take care of your patients?”_

_The short-haired blonde clicked her tongue. “Oh, come on, everyone has skeletons in the closet. I know you are a good person, that’s why I came to you.” She retrieved something from her trenchcoat’s pocket. A business card. “Sleep over it one night and then call me. If you agree, you will get some initial training. See you around.”_

_In the next moment, she was gone._

_Polly stared down her business card, not sure what she shall think about it._

_…_

When Kurt crossed ways with Finn in the hallways, the latter one wanted to go past him without a comment. But Kurt held him back with his arm.

“Finn, things cannot continue like that.”

“If you want to say you are sorry, you are wasting your time”, Finn growled.

“I know”, Kurt answered “And I could only imagine how painful it must have been what I have done to you yesterday. I just wanted to tell you that I will wait. Until you forgive me for my grave, grave mistake. For having hurt you. For almost sucking the blood out of you. That’s what friends do, right?”

Finn twitched, whether it was out of irritation or due to his condition, Kurt had no idea.

At this moment, Blaine turned around the corner and Finn left, still pissed.

“Did you apologize again?”

Kurt nodded, downcast. “I shouldn’t have let my vampire instincts take control over me, and I told Finn so.”

“It’s surely not easy to control your powers, right?”, Blaine said softly. “But I am working on finding the cure.”

Kurt groaned. “Why did I go with you down to the basement to spy on our therapists? I could have read my Vogue magazines, but no, I had to follow them like a dumb sheep. If I had known that we all would turn into freaks, I never would have agreed.”

“It is how it is”, Blaine sighed. “You can’t change it anymore. But we can undo it, and I won’t rest until I have found a way. You don’t deserve to suffer like that.”

“You have no idea how much that means to me.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you so much, Blaine.”

At the body contact, Blaine felt something like a spark of electricity jolt through his body.

And Kurt felt the same way.

But neither of them dared to say it out loud.

“Thank me after I cured you”, Blaine mumbled, looking down sheepishly.

He had no idea what he had felt right now. But he got a feeling that it would make things more complicated.

…

None of the boys noticed that Polly was hiding behind the corner and had heard everything. Her eyes widened in shock. Quick, she rushed away before they could see her and hurried up the stairs to her bosses’ office.

She opened the door without knocking and entered.

“Polly, how often do I have to tell you, knock first!”, her boss bellowed.

“Ma’am, I think I know what went wrong during the ceremony back then”, Polly said breathlessly.

Sue Sylvester leaned forward on her table and folded her hands. “Well, well, I’m all ears. Tell me everything from the beginning on, cheap Anne Hathaway.”


	10. What Happens In this Room, Stays in this Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“How did you even get those?”, Kurt asked Blaine after he had drained all the blood bags he had just given to him. He felt so much better now that his thirst was sated, and he didn’t need to be afraid anymore that he could hurt those around him because of his uncontrollable bloodthirst.

The two boys were sitting on the floor of the panic room while the rest of the Dope Squad was at the recreation room, watching TV or playing games. In a couple of minutes, they would all meet for group therapy session with Ava.

Blaine rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I…have ways. And connections.”

Kurt wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled at him. “I don’t know how to thank you. For what you have ever done for us. And for me.”

“We already had this topic, Kurt”, Blaine said patiently “You don’t need to thank me all the time, that’s what friends are for, right?” He retrieved his iPhone from his pocket. “Oh, I think I have the first clue to what happened to you. And how we can reverse it.”

Curious, Kurt scooted closer to him and leaned over to his display. “And how?”

Blaine zoomed to the photo of the page of an ancient book of the library he had taken. “According to old tales, there have been incidents of young people acquiring extraordinary abilities a couple of centuries ago, thanks to ancient witches”, he started narrating. “There has been a reason why they got changed. Not because they needed to save the world from a disaster or from a super evil witch or something, that’s a popular misbelief made famous by our media, superhero comics or Hollywood.”

“And what was the real reason?”, Kurt wanted to know. Whether there was a connection to what happened to them?

“It’s a less drastic one. The reason was that those witches knew how horrible and cruel our world could be. Back then, it had been worse with all those uncurable illnesses such as pestilence, causing a lower life span. Unfortunately, their powers weren’t enough to save the entire world, but they wanted to make life for some humans less unbearable. That’s why they created the chosen ones.”

“Chosen ones?”, Kurt repeated.

Blaine nodded. “Exactly. Witches are spirits, they can’t manifest, but they can gift others with extraordinary abilities. Different abilities. But together, the chosen ones have the power to grant wishes at specific moments.”

“So we only got powers to help others?”

“I think so.” Blaine scratched his chin. “I also read that you can only do that at a special moment, but I didn’t find out yet when exactly that moment is going to be. I am working on it, I promise.” He looked up when something came to his mind.

Kurt cocked his eyebrows knowingly. “I know that face expression. What is going on in that head of yours, Anderson?”, he asked jokingly.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he answered: “I might just have found out how we can turn you back to normal.”

Kurt looked up, his eyes were literally sparkling with excitement. “And how?”

“If it really is true that you can make wishes come true at a special moment, what if I just wish for it?”, Blaine said out loud what he had been thinking.

At the prospect of getting his old life back, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hands, beaming. “You are a genius! Why didn’t we think of that sooner?”

“Isn’t it a bad idea to build your hopes up?”, Blaine commented, cocking his head to the side. “It was just a suggestion. In the end, you are going to be more disappointed if it doesn’t work.”

Kurt didn’t stop smiling anyway. “It’s a spark of hope. More than we had a couple of minutes ago.”

…

“Ava? Are you okay?”, Quinn asked tentatively when their therapist had stayed weirdly silent since she had entered the room.

Ava just waved it off. “I didn’t sleep that much. But you can start talking about whatever you want to.” Her tone was slightly gruff which was unusual for her. She was known best for her patient behavior towards patients, even towards the worst.

Oblivious to her therapist’s bad mood, Brittany raised her hand. “Oh, I need to tell you guys about Lord Tubbington. He stopped smoking for good, isn’t it great?”

Ava’s right eye started twitching, but she kept her mouth shut.

 _Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed,_ Artie said in the round _. Does anyone know why she acts like that?_

 _I have no idea_ , Tina answered. _But when I just went to the toilet, Drake and some other nurses were looking at me angrily as if I had done something bad._

Even though they were not talking out loud, Ava was staring at them with a frown as if she knew what they were doing. But that was impossible, right?

 _Ava doesn’t know about us, Kurt_ , Rachel pointed out.

 _Did I just think that out loud?,_ Kurt wondered.

 _Yeah, you did, dude_ , Finn confirmed. Surprised, Kurt noticed that the other boy was not blinking. Or twitching. Or winking.

 _Because I have it under control now, dude_ , Finn explained, slightly annoyed.

 _Bullshit_ , Santana interjected. _You just increased the dose of your meds_. _In a couple of days, he will be twitchy again._

“Stop that!”, Ava suddenly shouted, irritated.

“Stop what?” Sam feigned confusion. _Oh, shoot, did she find out?_ , he thought while he asked: “What do you mean?”

Ava narrowed her eyes. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“No, we don’t”, Mercedes insisted, shaking her head slowly. “We have absolutely no idea.” _Just play along, guys, okay?_

 _If we admit it, we are doomed, so we better deny it until the very end,_ Kurt agreed.

Frustrated, Ava rubbed her forehead, but then, she inhaled and sighed deeply. “Look, I am sorry about my behavior. It’s just…I learned bad news, but it’s not fair to let you suffer.”

 _Phew_ , Tina thought. _So it’s not about us._

“Do you want to talk about it, Ava?”, Quinn suggested compassionately.

Ava laughed. “That’s nice of you, but actually, I am here to help _you_ , not the other way around. After all, I am the only person in this room that has a PhD in psychology.” She looked down her notes and looked back up before she took a deep breath. “So Brittany, why did Lord Tubbington stop smoking? Did you make him?”

Brittany’s face lit up. “Actually, I didn’t. Lord Tubbington came to senses eventually after my mom threatened to kick him out.”

…

_“Okay, children, get back to your seats”, Mrs. Spire said, clapping his hands to get the teenagers’ attention. The kids followed orders, and the history teacher started writing something onto the blackboard. “French Revolution, we had that topic over the past two weeks. Who can tell me about it?”_

_A brown-haired teen boy yawned loudly. “We don’t care about what happened in Europe, we live in America”, he whined._

_The students laughed, and Mrs. Spire threw him a stern glance. “Is that so, Jamie? So you don’t care about getting detention either, right?”_

_Jamie pouted and crossed his arms, not answering._

_“I thought so”, Mrs. Spire answered. She turned away from Jamie and turned to a certain blonde with a somewhat sleepy face expression. “Brittany, would you please summarize what we have learned about the French Revolution?”_

_Brittany looked up from what she had been drawing in her notebook. “Of course, Mrs. Spire”, she answered obediently. “Once upon a time, many, many years ago, there lived a handsome French prince. He named his horse Napoleon because he loved taking a nap. Napoleon had a lot of enemies, such as the ducks of the lake nearby. And because the prince feared he would get eaten by those ducks, he hired three men, the three muscleteers, to protect him, because they were scrawny.”_

_Her peers broke into a fit if laughter after hearing Brittany’ s interpretation of the French revolution._

_“It’s called Musketeers, just by the way”, Jamie corrected her, wiping away the tears of laughter._

_The only one who didn’t laugh about it was Mrs. Spire. “Do you think this is funny, Ms. Pierce?”_

_Brittany blinked obliviously. “What do you mean, Ma’am? You wanted me to tell you about the French Revolution, I did.”_

_“But this it the sixth time you come up with one of your fantasy stories! Last time, you told us that the United States was founded by unicorns with blue- red manes with white stars. And the time before that, you said that Lord-Tubbington was the eighteenth prime Minister of Canada.”_

_“Fantasy stories?” Brittany scratched her head. “I don’t know what you are talking about. I don’t lie, my mother said that Santa won’t bring me presents if I do.”_

_The entire class cracked up while Mrs. Spire could only stare at her student, scandalized._

_…_

“Good afternoon, Kurt” Dr. Fink’s face expression was somewhat wary when he sat down on the couch on her opposite, and Kurt wondered why. Almost all the therapists and nurses that crossed his way acted kind of…off, even Polly had eyed him up and down in distrust when he had left the cafeteria after lunch.

Whatever was up with them, Dr. Fink seemed to have the same problem with him and his friends as well.

These were going to be interesting one and a half hours.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Fink”, Kurt answered politely.

“Is there something you want to talk about, Kurt?”, Dr. Fink asked him. “Did something happen to you lately? Something…life changing?”

Kurt needed to shudder against his will. What did Dr. Fink want to refer to? Did she find out because he hadn’t been careful enough? Did he forget to wipe away blood traces on the corners of his mouth? Or did he forget to retract his fangs and she had seen them?

This was not good.

He laughed nervously. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” What he had told the others from the Dope Squad was right.

No matter what their therapist may know, they needed to deny what happened to them until the very end. Or else, they could get into serious trouble.

Dr. Fink threw him a scrutinizing glance. “Let’s change the topic”, she suggested, and Kurt sighed a breath of relief. “Your motives of ending your life. Your depression.” Why did he get a feeling that his relief was a mistake?

“Dr. Fink, I feel so much better now that I got the right treatment”, he told her earnestly. That was true. In the past months, he didn’t even think about wanting to end his life. Yes, he was aware that he wasn't cured, there was no cure for depression, but actually, he could laugh at his past self’s problems because they were peanuts compared to what he had to deal now.

Wanting to kill himself because he felt misunderstood and unloved? _Oh, come on._ Dealing with all kinds of creatures he only knew from fairytales and supernatural movies, and trying to hide his true nature while people of a mental ward kept a jealous watch over him? Definitely a reason to lose it.

But with Dr. Fink’s, Ava’s and Polly’s help, everything became more bearable, and Kurt wondered why he didn’t try to get psychological help sooner. He was about to tell Dr. Fink exactly that, without the vampire detail of course, when she said: “Oh, is that so?”

Confused, he blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Why did you land in the DBC in the first place?”, Dr. Fink asked him, leaning forward.

_What the hell?_

“Dr. Fink, I don’t think I…”

“Because you are weak, Kurt, easy as that.” Suddenly, her tone was harsh, and Kurt flinched slightly.

“Ex...Excuse me?” Maybe he misheard things.

“You are _weak_. Too weak to handle what every other person could have handled. Instead of just swallowing it and continue living, you gave in to your fears.”

Kurt just couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He narrowed his eyes. “Dr. Fink, I beg to di…”

“And what did you try to do instead of facing your fears and problems? You try killing yourself, regardless of what it might do to those close to you. That was a selfish move, wasn’t it? Don’t you feel ashamed?”

All Kurt could do was open and close his mouth, like a fish. He was rendered speechless. Dr. Fink had always been so kind, so understanding, she always could give him some good advice, and they always chatted about the latest fashion or TV-series, like old friends. She helped him through a hard time, and he thought that they were on a friendly basis. This version of her was completely new to him. He was sure that this kind of behavior towards patients was not allowed. But if he complained, Dr. Fink would deny everything. And nobody would believe one of the patients but rather a psychologist with a PhD.

“Say something, Kurt”, Dr. Fink almost demanded. Even though her face expression was neutral, Kurt could see some maliciousness sparkling in her eyes. “You can tell me everything. Remember: What happens in this room, stays in this room.”

These words that made Kurt disburden his heart back then suddenly changed their meaning, her behavior shed new light on these nine words that used to be so reassuring.

Now, it sounded more like a threat.

“Did I do something to you? Did I anger you with what I said? Where did I go wrong?”, Kurt wanted to know, trying to solve this peacefully.

“What brings you to that conclusion, Kurt?”, Dr. Fink asked, eyebrows cocked and crossed her arms. “So you are telling me it’s my fault you failed your own father? Your poor, old father that already lost his wife long ago? Just because you were too weak to fight your inner demons, you chose the most coward way out of it. If something, _you_ should be the one who is mad at _himself_ , not me who is mad at you.”

Kurt paled because she had hit a sore spot.

Yes, he wanted to end his life because he was sick and tired of dealing with his problems.

Yes, he regretted that he almost let down his dad, that’s why he agreed to get help in the first place.

But that was all water under the bridge now. He was done with his past, and he had needed a lot of time to get over it. That Dr. Fink tried to destroy everything within a couple of minutes he had achieved in the past weeks was making him angry.

“Listen, Dr. Fink, I don’t know what your problem is. But I won’t listen to what you are trying to tell me any longer.” Kurt got up abruptly and walked towards the door. “If you have a bad hair day, I totally understand, but please don’t let those suffer who don’t deserve it. I will leave now, let’s consider this session ended because your counseling is not quite helpful anymore.”

“Kurt, turn around and sit down”, Dr. Fink instructed sternly. “Or else, I will write down a negative comment in your record. Your record that determines how long you are going to stay at the DBC.”

He just shrugged. “Feel free to do so.” With that, Kurt opened the door and left.

Once outside, he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What had he just done?

“Suicidal Kurt? What are you doing?”

Kurt startled and reopened his eyes. None other than Sugar was standing in front of him with a curious face expression. He wondered why that girl was still talking to him, after all, he tried to kill her when he was all vamped-out. At first, he was worried that Sugar would tell everyone about him being a vampire, but Blaine had pointed out that nobody would believe a girl with Asperger’s Syndrome anyway.

“I was just …” Kurt didn’t know what to say, he was at a loss of words.

Sugar didn’t seem to care. “Do you know what? I dreamt that you wanted to bite down my neck. Crazy, right?” She laughed, and Kurt did his best to join her laughter even though he started to feel antsy.

So she thought it had been just a dream?

“Yes, that’s crazy”, Kurt agreed, slightly nervous. “Because vampires don’t exist. Maybe you have watched too many fantasy movies.”

Sugar nodded in agreement. “You are probably right.” She checked her watch. “Oh, I need to go, my session is going to start in exactly five minutes and twenty-four seconds. See you around, Suicidal Kurt.” She turned on her heel and left.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. He would never be able to figure that girl out, no matter how hard he tried.

So he slowly walked towards the recreation room. He had barely closed the door behind him when someone hugged him from behind. “Kurtie!”

“Let go of me, Brittany”, he laughed. “You are suffocating me.”

The blonde did as he said and threw him a scrutinizing glance. “You don’t look good. Are you okay?”

Actually, Brittany was not as clueless as people thought she was. She was a pretty observant person and always seemed to notice whenever one of her friends was down.

“It’s just…Dr. Fink was mean to be for some reason, and I don’t know, why. Right now, I am about to ditch her session.”, Kurt confessed.

Brittany cocked her head to the side. “Dr. Andrews was mean to me as well. She called me stupid because I told her about Lord Tubbington’s smoking problem.” Downcast, the blonde looked to her fingers, and Kurt was sure he had never seen her this sad before. Just at that moment, he noticed that her eyes were red, so she must have cried. “She never called me stupid before.”

That was indeed weird. Dr. Andrews got Brittany as a client because she was known for being one of the most patient doctors of the DBC, after Ava. Kurt took Brittany’s hands. “Look at me, Britt, okay?”

Hesitantly, the blonde looked up, her face expression was so sad it almost broke Kurt’s heart. Because Britt was one of the happiest people he knew, her happiness was infectious which was essential at a place like DBC. “You are _not_ stupid, okay? Your brain is just working in another way, another way all the people out there don’t understand. And just because you are different, it doesn’t mean that it’s bad.”

Brittany smiled faintly, and seeing her smile made Kurt feel relieved.

“And you are not weak, do you understand?”, Brittany said, suddenly earnest. “You feel sad because of someone calling you weak. And insecure. You ask yourself whether you really made some progress or whether you were lying to yourself. But don’t despair, okay?”

Surprised, Kurt looked at the blonde. “How…how do you know what I was just feeling?”

Brittany shrugged. “I don’t know. When you just took my hands, I suddenly could.”

Kurt’s widened when realization dawned on him. He was faster and stronger and had heightened senses. Quinn could breathe underwater and turn into a mermaid at special occasions, Mercedes and Rachel had wings, Santana had cat reflexes, not to mention all the abilities of the rest of them. What if that was part of Brittany’s elvish powers? That would make sense.

“Brittany”, he gasped “I think you are an empath.”

Confused, Brittany blinked. “A what now?”

…

_“Mrs. Pierce, you need to do something about your daughter”, Principal Emerson told Brittany’s mother at her office. “Things cannot continue like that.”_

_“What exactly do you mean?”, Whitney wanted to know. “Just because Brittany lets her imagination run wild, that doesn’t mean that something is wrong with her.”_

_“Are you sure?”, Mr. Addington, Brittany’s English teacher, spoke up. “She wrote her last English test in her fantasy language she invented as a kindergartener.”_

_“And she thinks that children get delivered by storks, that’s what she wrote in her last biology test”, Ms. Cordwell, her biology teacher complained. “I would understand if a seven-year-old would tell me, but not a fourteen-year-old, for heaven’s sake!”_

_“Brittany is one of a kind, she always was”, Whitney defended her daughter._

_“Mrs. Pierce, we all think that something is wrong with her. Such naivety is not normal for a teenage girl her age”, Principal Emerson concluded._

_Whitney scowled at her. “You are unbelievable! I will talk to my husband, and we are going to search for another school for my daughter. And that’s why you called me up while I worked? What a waste of time.”_

_The only one who had stayed silent was Mr. Harkins, Brittany’s math teacher. “And what if the reason for Brittany’s social incompetence is that she is a genius?”_

_At that, the teachers broke out laughing._

_“Are you serious, Charles?”, Ms. Cordwell laughed. “Brittany is failing your tests as well.”_

_“Because she interpreted them differently”, Mr. Harkins explained. “I mean, Einstein initially failed math as well because he was smarter than his own teacher. What if Brittany is just not challenged enough? What if she is extraordinarily gifted at math only, similar to savants? Haven't you ever seen the movie Rain Man?”_

_Whitney’s eyes lit up. “So you are telling me that my baby is a genius?”_

_Mr. Harkins nodded while the other teachers exchanged confused glances. “I already sent all of Brittany’s tests to the MIT, plus an IQ test I made her do. They are interested in her, they want to offer her a full-time scholarship once she has graduated, no matter how her grades are going to be.”_

_“Oh my!” This was too much for Brittany’s mother. She fanned herself excitedly. “My baby will go to college!”_

_“Mrs. Pierce, I am happy for your daughter, I really am”, Principal Emerson spoke up. “But academical success is not everything Brittany will need to succeed in life. She needs social competences, common sense and groundedness. If she doesn’t acquire those abilities, her IQ won’t save her.”_

_“So you are telling me to knock her joy of life, what makes her so unique, out of her?” Whitney didn’t look so thrilled about it._

_The principal nodded, serious. “That would be for the best.”_

_…_

Someone touched Kurt’s shoulder, and he turned around, startled. Luckily, it was only Blaine. “We need to talk, guys.”

“About what?”, Brittany wanted to know.

“Sam told me that his therapist has been acting weird towards him”, Blaine explained after he had led Kurt and Brittany out of the recreation room to the janitor’s closet.

“So did mine and Britt’s”, Kurt commented, remembering how mean Dr. Fink had been.

Blaine nodded. “I could imagine. Listen, I have overheard how Polly talked to my boss. They are all in the know. They know that you are the ones that got special abilities, and they are mad at you because of that.”

“And why?”, Kurt asked.

“Because they wanted to get those powers, that’s how they planned it.”

That made sense.

“But that’s just the tip of the iceberg”, Blaine continued talking nervously.

“Oh no, more bad news?”, Kurt groaned. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse…

“I overheard them talking about harming you guys. Because you foiled their plans.”

“Harming us?” Brittany looked scared. “And how? Do they want to hurt us?”

“I guess so”, Blaine agreed, and a cold shiver was running down Kurt’s spine. “They sounded like they were serious, Kurt. Those people are trained psychologists, they know all of your sore spots. They can manipulate you and break you, they can make you use your powers for bad purposes, against your will, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“So our own therapists that have once been our allies have become our worst enemies?” Kurt gulped while Brittany gripped his hand tigher. What a great prospect. “And what now?”

Blaine took a deep breath. “You have no other choice now”, he said, still looking serious. “You guys need to break out of the DBC, and you need to do it fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people complained, saying that it didn't make any sense why Brittany was a math genius all of a sudden. Actually, it perfectly made sense for me, and I say it as someone that worked with autistic people, just think of Sheldon's behavior from the Big Bang Theory (and nope, Britt is definitely not autistic). That would explain why she acts how she acts, maybe because she was misunderstood throught the series and didn't get the right support, but that's only my opinion =D


	11. On The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this chapter on Halloween, but I was sick so I had to postpone it.   
> Anyways, enjoy ;D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

All Kurt could do was stare at him, stunned. “This is a joke, right?”

But Blaine’s face expression stayed serious. “I wish it would be one, but no, you need to get out of here. Preferably tonight.”

“Tonight?”, Kurt blurted out. “Blaine, this is practically a high security prison! Breaking out of here is nearly impossible!”

“Nearly, that’s the point” The hunter went up and down, thinking. “What other possibility do we have? It’s not safe for you here anymore. My boss and all the other staff of the DBC are pissed, beyond pissed, and I don’t want to find out what they are capable of doing when pissed.”

Kurt rubbed his face, suddenly anxious. “And what is your plan?”

“I knew you would ask.” He retrieved his phone, unlocked it and showed them a map. “This is the David Bowen Center” Blaine pointed at a green area and showed them a black dot in the center “It’s surrounded by a forest, but after you have crossed it, there will be a small town called Spencerville. It’s half an hour away from Lima, my great uncle went to a nursing home, but he has a lodge hidden in the forest where you can hide for the time being, until we turned you back to normal.”

“But I want to stay an elf”, Brittany whined and touched her pointed ears that were hidden under her bonnet. “It’s great.”

Kurt took Brittany by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. “But it’s not safe for you anymore if you stay like that, Britt.”, he explained slowly. “Think of all the bad people like all of our psychologists, or Blaine’s dad, or all the scientists out there that just wait to put you into a cage because of what you are. Believe me, it would be for the best if we turned back to normal, okay?”

Looking kind of sad, Brittany nodded. “Okay.”

…

“Breaking out of here? Are you out of your goddamn minds?”, Quinn whispered when the entire Dope Squad was sitting at a table, eating their dinner after Kurt had updated all of them.

“But if Blaine’s right and if they are in the know, we have no other choice”, Sam reasoned, chewing on his carrot thoughtfully. “I really don’t want to find out what they want to do to us.”

“Neither do I”, Tina agreed, looking kind of anxious. “I want to get out of the DBC, preferably alive.”

“And how the hell are we going to do this if we want to leave tonight?”, Santana asked in the round. “We can’t just get out with all those watchdogs around.”

“I’d suggest we will prepare for it after dinner”, Finn spoke up (he still wasn’t blinking or twitching. Those meds were good, why didn’t he take them sooner?) “But not everyone at once, only groups of maximum three people go pack their things and bring them to the panic room.”

“And not too many things, only the most necessary ones”, Rachel added while she focused on separating peas and carrots. “After all, they don’t need to know immediately that we left, but they will if we leave behind empty bedrooms.”

She quickly closed her mouth when Polly and Harper went past their table. “Rachel? Everything alright?”, the ginger nurse asked her.

Rachel nodded shortly. “Of course, Harper.”

For a while, the two nurses just eyed the group of teenagers warily before they left again.

“Yup. They are definitely in the know”, Artie commented, exchanging worried glances with Mike next to him.

“So we better beware”, Rachel said out loud what everyone was thinking.

…

_“Okay, kids, that’s enough for today” Mrs. Green clapped with her hands and dismissed her class, ending the singing lesson._

_A petite brunette, however, walked over to her teacher._

_“How can I help you, Rachel?”, Mrs. Green asked while she put her music sheets into the folder next to the piano._

_“Mrs. Green, as you know, I want to go to Broadway one day”, Rachel started. “My plan is to get famous in my early twenties and to win a Tony at age twenty-five after years of hard work. But for that, I need extra lessons. I want to be a star, and I will do everything in my power to become one.”_

_Her singing teacher laughed. “Rachel, you are fifteen years old. Your plans are a little bit too detailed. Life doesn’t follow a plan, life is unpredictable.” She put her hands on the girl’s shoulders who started grimacing. “Everyone has big dreams, and it’s great that you do everything so that they come true. But you are still a kid. Don’t rehearse all the time, you are one of my best students, and you know that. Go out and relax. Do what other girls your age usually do.”_

_Frowning, Rachel turned around and left the room. Once outside, she retrieved her disinfectant spray and started spraying her shoulders, her hands and her arms._

_Germs were everywhere, disgusting, tiny germs humans couldn’t see with the naked eye. How she hated them!_

_Suddenly, a group of girls turned around the corner and stopped in front of her._

_“You want to know why Mrs. Green turned you down?”, Nora, the first girl asked._

_“She wants me to live my life”, Rachel answered. “She doesn’t want me to worry about the future yet.”_

_The girls laughed._

_“That’s not the reason”, Betty, girl number two sneered. “The reason is that she didn’t want to tell you that you never stood a chance at Broadway. Never.”_

_Rachel craned her chin. “And why is that?”_

_“Just look at you”, Chelsea, the third girl, scoffed. “Someone who is as broken as you can’t be a star.”_

_“B…Broken? I don’t get it.” But deep down, Rachel knew what they were talking about._

_Nora walked closer to her. “Don’t you see? Imagine you standing on a stage, singing and performing. But then, you notice that one of your stage props is dusty. Or your microphone has a dirty particle on it. Or things are not in the correct order. What do you do? Stop your performance and clean up everything? That’s probably what you would do.”_

_“Nobody wants to see someone like you on stage”, Chelsea agreed. “Someone who would even mess up the performance to put freaking pencils into the correct order.”_

_Rachel’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s…that’s not true.”_

_“Or someone who storms off the stage because she needs to wash her already clean hands for the millionth time”, Betty spat. She looked Rachel deep in the eyes. “Say it. Tell us that we are wrong.”_

_And Rachel would have loved to do so. Call out those envious brats and tell them that she was going to be the next Barbra Streisand._

_But she just couldn’t._

_Because the girls were right, and she knew it._

_Barbra didn’t have the same messed up problems like she had. Barbra was perfect. But Rachel wasn’t. She was trying to fight those compulsions for years, but she always failed._

_Sobbing, Rachel turned on her heel and stormed off._

_Outside, she stopped, retrieved her phone with trembling hands and dialed the number of a certain mental hospital._

_The girls were right. As long as she was broken, she couldn’t become a Broadwaystar. She needed to get it right. She needed to get a grip on it. As she had told her teacher, she would do everything in her power to become a star._

_“Hello? My name is Rachel Berry, I suffer severe OCD and I want to admit myself to the David-Bowen Center.”_

_…_

About midnight, the group of twelve decided to leave the estate of the DBC. They had all gathered in the panic room, driving each other crazy.

“Crap, we totally forgot about the full moon” Puck stared up the bright globe on the skyline and cursed under his breath.

“And what if I turn into a fish again?”, Quinn whined.

“What if I can’t control my shapeshifting?”, Finn wondered.

“Guys, stop it!”, Rachel ordered sternly. “We have a plan, and we are going to go through with it. Nothing will go wrong, okay?”

“Let’s hope so”, Kurt muttered under his breath, remembering what happened on the last full moon. He shuddered when he thought about his uncontrollable bloodlust back then and about when he almost killed Sugar. Luckily, he seemed to have it under control now that he was satiated.

_For now._

“Blaine said he would meet us at his great uncle’s lodge after his nightshift. He gave me the key”, he explained to the rest of the Dope Squad. “All we have to do is get to that place safely.”

One by one, the teenagers climbed up the ladder of the panic room until everyone got out. After that, they climbed/flew/jumped/walked over/through the wall, those who had problems got help from the others.

“Well, that was way too easy for my taste”, Mercedes commented after everyone had made it safely to the other side of the wall. Her wings behind her were fluttering with excitement.

“Let’s hope that nobody saw us”, Kurt said to her when they started walking towards the direction Blaine had told them to go.

“If that had been the case, we would have heard the sirens by now”, Quinn explained. For some reason, she was looking weakened. Whether she would turn into a mermaid again?

“Guys, focus”, Finn commanded, and everyone looked over to him. “All we need to do now is get to that lodge as fast as possible, okay?”

For the next fifteen minutes, they didn’t talk that much, they rather focused on walking.

“Do you also hear that?” Kurt asked the others.

“Yes”, Mike agreed. “That’s music.”

“So we are getting closer to that town Blaine told us about?” Sam looked hopeful. “That’s great.”

The teenagers quickened their pace, walking towards the direction the music came from. And were surprised to land on a road after the forest had ended.

“Awesome, we did it!” Puck bumped his fist in the air, cheering loudly.

Kurt sighed a breath of relief.

“Hey!”, another voice called out and the Dope Squad members exchanged horrified glances.

Because someone had seen them. In their _supernatural_ forms.

When they slowly turned around, the person was not looking horrified, rather amused.

He _smirked._

“The Halloween Party takes place over here, fellas.”

Kurt exchanged confused glances with Tina and Mercedes. _Halloween Party?_ Today was Halloween? He totally forgot about Halloween after all these troubles in the past months.

“What are you waiting for?”, the boy smirked, oblivious to the group’s confusion. “Are you coming or what?”

 _We need to go_ , Artie told the rest of the team. _Or else, people will grow suspicious. We need to mingle so that the people of the DBC can’t find us that easily._

 _Is it a good idea?_ , Kurt wondered. _We are on the run. We should hide._

 _But first, we are partying,_ Santana answered him back and linked arms with Brittany.

 _A party sounds fun_ , Brittany agreed, smiling.

The Latina turned to the guy, smirking as well. “Let’s go, fella.”

She and her new friend led the way, Kurt followed the group reluctantly. Why did he get the feeling that this was a bad idea?

“Don’t vampires have to get invited in?”, Sam wondered when Kurt entered the house with the others.

He just threw Sam an annoyed glance. “Just another misbelief. I can enter wherever and whenever I want to.”

When they had entered the mansion where the party took place, the music was ear-deafeningly loud, louder than the music at all these raves Kurt had seen on YouTube. People wearing disguises of fairytales or movies were slurring along to the music, holding cups with colorful beverages, probably cocktails, in their hands.

At least, they wouldn’t be able to tell Kurt and his friends apart from those who were just disguised.

This was his first party he has been to, and he already hated it.

Back then in his normal life, he had never been invited to parties because he had been an outsider. But now, he realized that he didn’t miss a thing.

The smell of alcohol was in the air, the lights were dimed.

“Awesome!”, Puck just shouted over the loud music, downing his twentieth shot with Finn whose eyes were weirdly bright brown, but Kurt blamed it on the dimed light.

Even though Kurt was aware that none of the two could get drunk anymore, he wondered whether all the alcohol would have a bad influence on all the meds they had already taken.

Before he could berate the zombie and the werewolf, Rachel grabbed his arm and dragged him to the hallway where a lot of people were making out. At least, it was calmer than in the living room.

“What is it, Rachel?”, he asked, annoyed. His eyes widened when he saw Quinn with Artie, Mercedes and Mike.

“We have a problem” Rachel nodded at a pale Quinn who was sitting on the stairs, leaning her head against the wall. “We think that she will turn back soon.”

…

Kurt buried his face in his hands. “This is not good. Not good at all.” Quinn couldn’t turn back in front of all the people, that would be a catastrophe.

Someone behind them whistled and the group of six turned around, startled.

A tall brown-haired guy was walking towards them, but he was only looking at Rachel for some reason. Whether he wanted to flirt?

“Well, look at that, whom do we have here? You are all supernaturals, aren’t you?”

They all exchanged shocked glances.

 _How does he know?,_ Mike asked in the round.

“How I know?”, the stranger repeated, amused. “Can’t you imagine?”

He also had a telepathic link to them. That meant that…

“You…you are like us?”, Quinn, who had done the math, said faintly, close to passing out.

“That’s right.” The stranger just smirked knowingly but was still looking at Rachel for some reason. “The name’s Jesse St. James.”, he introduced himself. “Part angel and host.”

Rachel’s eyes widened in surprise. “You are like me? I have never met someone like me before.”

“None of us had”, Kurt pointed out. Something about that Jesse guy was off, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

“I did, and it didn’t end well”, Mercedes reminded him, looking skeptical as well.

Rachel ignored them. She only had eyes for Jesse.

“Not really”, Jesse explained. “I am half human, half angel, but you are a fullblood.”

 _If only he knew_ , Kurt thought by himself.

At that moment, Quinn hissed in pain, and Kurt exchanged worried glances with the others.

“Up there in the bathroom is a bathtub”, Mike spoke up. “We need to carry her up.”

“No problem.” Artie got up from his wheelchair with his satyr legs and lifted Quinn up with ease, bridal style.

He, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes hurried up the stairs -without Rachel.

“Go ahead, I will come later”, the brunette waved them off, still looking at Jesse in awe.

“Should we really leave her behind all alone with that guy?”, Artie whispered to the rest of them.

“We are going to check on her later”, Mercedes answered, nodding to Quinn who was looking paler now. “But first, we need to take care of Quinn.”

…

“Tell me something about you, Rachel”, Jesse whispered, smiling seductively.

For some reason, a cold shiver was running down her spine when he talked. But whether it was a good idea to tell Jesse everything about her origin story?

When the petite brunette didn’t answer immediately, he asked full of interest: “What’s your flock?”

“My what now?”, Rachel asked, confused.

“Your flock”, Jesse repeated patiently. He nodded to her wings. “White wings are really, really rare. Are you royalty?”

“I have no idea what you are even talking about”, Rachel said, more confused than ever.

At that moment, someone else entered the hallway. “Rachel, is that guy harassing you?”

Jesse threw Finn a hostile glance. “And who is that mutt?”

“Say that again”, Finn growled, his eyes were sparkling dangerously. He grabbed Rachel by the waist and pulled her closer to himself in a protective way.

“I said” Jesse craned his chin “You are a mutt and I can’t remember having invited something like you. Plus, I bet that Rachel wants to come with me.”

Finn shook his head angrily. “No, she doesn’t.”

“Guys, please!”, Rachel tried to intervene, but was ignored by both guys.

The male half angel rolled up his sleeves. “If you win, she will come with me. If I do, Rachel will be mine.”

“Stop it!”, Rachel shrieked. What had just gotten into them? She didn’t know what to do because seriously, never ever did two men _ever_ fight over her. “This is insane! Let’s sort it out in a civilized way!” But none of the guys seemed to listen to her.

“Let’s see who will laugh last”, Finn growled in a wolfish way.

“Come on”, Jesse snarled and put off his biker jacket. Behind him, big grey and feathered wings unfolded fully. “Let’s play, _dog_.”

…

“This is astonishing”, Mercedes gasped, staring down the bathtub to Quinn.

Like last time on full moon, the blonde’s legs had once again fully transformed into a beautiful soft blue tail which fin was poking out of the rim of the bathtub.

“And how do we get her out of here?”, Kurt wondered.

“Don’t worry about that”, Artie said, smirking. “The party guests are so drunk by now; they wouldn’t even notice if a goblin was tap dancing in the middle of the room.”

Kurt, however, still looked doubtful. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that. We can’t just take that risk. What if someone takes a photo?”

“Yes, and besides, I need to stay in the water”, Quinn pointed out.

Suddenly, they heard how something heavy fell down downstairs, and also some yelling and shouting.

The five of them exchanged worried glances.

“Rachel is still down there. Alone”, Mercedes commented. “Someone needs to go check on her.”

“And who?”, Artie asked.

Everyone stayed silent, nobody volunteered.

“How about we play rock, paper, scissors to decide who must go?”, Mike suggested after a while.

“Are you serious?”, Kurt asked, rolling his eyes. “This is childish. Rachel is something like our friend and we should be there for each other.”

Mercedes put her hands on her hips. “So you volunteer to go check on her?”

“Heavens, no”, he answered quickly. To be honest, he had never been much of a fan of Berry. “I never said _that_. I said that one of you should go, after all, you all know her better than I do.”

Quinn lifted her hands defensively. “I can’t exactly walk, so I’m out.” She demonstratively flipped her fin and drops of water flew to every direction. “But I can be the referee or something.”

In the end, it was Kurt who found himself walking down the stairs after he had lost the final round against Mike. (Dammit, why did he think it was a good idea to take scissors every other time?) When he was on the first floor again, he saw how a big werewolf just leapt at a winged man and gasped for air.

“Kurt, thank god!” Rachel tried using her wings and flying over to him, but failed, so she quickly went over. “Finn and Jesse…they are fighting over me. I tried talking them out of it, but they wouldn’t listen!”

“And what am I supposed to do?”, Kurt asked her while he watched Finn bite Jesse into his left wing. Jesse screamed in pain and kicked the werewolf away who fell down to the floor.

“Stop them!”, Rachel pleaded, looking at him with big eyes. “Please!”

Even though Finn and Jesse were both bleeding and injured, none of them seemed to think about giving up.

“Do I look like Superman to you?”, Kurt asked her, cocking his eyebrows. “I don’t want to get caught in the crossfire. Do you see how aggressive they are? Like two bloodthirsty monsters!”

“What the hell is going on here?”, another voice behind them asked.

Kurt turned around - and saw Blaine standing on the doorway. “Blaine, thank god!” He pointed at the werewolf and the angel that were still fighting. “Can you stop them?”

Blaine retrieved a weapon from his bag. “What do you think? I am a hunter, sure, I can.”

Weapon in hand, he said loudly: “Okay, gentlemen, it’s over. I don’t want to hurt you, but…” A vase Jesse had thrown at Finn who had dodged it flew to Blaine who also ducked down. “Okay, that’s it!”

Scowling, Blaine pulled the trigger of the weapon, aiming it at Finn and Jesse who were still busy fighting.

“But don’t hurt Finn, okay?”, Rachel said nervously.

“I can’t guarantee it”, Blaine admitted when he blasted the two guys.

Exactly at that moment, Finn and Jesse decided to continue their fight behind a mirror, so the blast got reflected on it – and hit the giant chandelier that crushed down – right to Blaine.

“Blaine!”, Kurt screamed, running over to the hunter who lied on the floor, not moving, blood was flowing out of his wounds as sharp chandelier pieces had stabbed him all over his torso “Oh my gosh, Blaine!”

Rachel’s eyes had widened as well, and Finn and Jesse had stopped fighting as soon as Blaine got hit.

“He has no pulse! And he doesn’t breathe either.”, Kurt said frantically. Tears were streaming down his face when he pulled Blaine closer to himself, hugging him tightly despite Blaine being covered with blood. “No, Blaine, you can’t be dead. We still need you”, he sobbed. “ _I_ need you. I never had the chance to tell you how much I love you. You…you are all I have. You are … you are the love of my life, but I was so dumb to realize it until now.”

Finn walked over to him and started whimpering. He sat down next to Blaine’s dead body, howling loudly and showing his grief. Rachel had started crying. Jesse just stood next to them with a blank face.

Even though it was clear that Blaine was dead, Kurt refused to let go of him and cried into the hunter’s sweater, his body was shaking with sobs.

“This can’t be happening”, Rachel whispered, wiping away her tears with a sleeve. At that moment, she didn’t care about how dirty her tears might have been and didn’t disinfect her hands afterwards. “It’s not fair.", she muttered, overwhelmed by sadness. "It's not fair! I don't accept it! There has to be a way to undo this tragedy!”

"Maybe, there is", Jesse spoke up and Rachel turned to him. "You are a white winged angel. At special occasions, you can manipulate the space-time continuum."

"What?" Rachel didn't know what he was talking about.

"You can travel back in time and save the hunter", Jesse explained slowly "You and your friends, you have no idea how powerful and special you actually are. A white winged angel, a mermaid with a blue tail, a werewolf who was strong enough to fight against an angel..."

Kurt looked up with his tear-stained face. "Please, Rachel", he pleaded with tear filled eyes "If there is a way to save Blaine, you need to try it, I'm begging you!"

Just after he had said that sentence, she felt a weird sensation within her body as if she had just been struck by lightning. Suddenly feeling dizzy, Rachel closed her eyes and held her head.

“Do I look like Superman to you?”, she heard a voice next to her say. When Rachel reopened her eyes, Kurt was cocking his eyebrows. “I don’t want to get caught in the crossfire. Do you see how aggressive they are? Like two bloodthirsty monsters!”

Confused, Rachel stared at him. In front of her, werewolf Finn and angel Jesse were about to fight against each other.

But how…? Before Rachel could ask how that was possible, another voice behind them asked: “What the hell is going on here?”

Stunned, the petite brunette turned around. “Blaine, thank god!” , Kurt said just at the moment she wanted to open her mouth. The vampire pointed at the werewolf and the angel that were still fighting. “Can you stop them?”

Blaine retrieved a weapon from his bag. “What do you think? I am a hunter, sure, I can.”

Weapon in hand, he said loudly: “Okay, gentlemen, it’s over. I don’t want to hurt you, but…”

“Watch out!”, Rachel screamed before Jesse had even thrown the vase. Finn dodged it, so did Blaine who afterwards turned to the brunette, cocking his triangularly shaped eyebrows. “How did you know that would happen?”

“I…”

When another crash could be heard, Blaine turned around, scowling. “Someone needs to stop them before they are going to hurt innocent people.” With that, he pulled the trigger of the weapon, aiming it at Finn and Jesse who were still busy fighting.

“Noooo!”, Rachel screeched, collected all her strength to move her wings and lunged at the hunter so that he didn’t blast at the mirror.

It worked, since Blaine and Rachel were falling down while he aimed at them, both, Finn and Jesse, got hit on the legs – and fell down as well, temporarily paralyzed by the hit.

“What the hell, Rachel?”, Blaine said irritatedly.

Sitting up, the brunette brushed nonexistent glint from her blouse. “Thank me later for not letting you get pierced by the chandelier” She nodded to said chandelier over their heads.

The hunter threw her a weird glance. “Ookayy…”

Kurt rushed over to the duo. “Blaine, are you okay?”, he said worriedly.

“I am safe and sound, why shouldn’t I be?”, the hunter asked him, winking.

“You have absolutely no idea”, Rachel said to herself, smiling faintly.

…

After Finn could move again, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel had gathered the rest of the Dope Squad so that they could finally leave.

“But it was so much fun!”, Santana who obviously had a couple of drinks, slurred while they were walking to the lodge. “I even got the phone number of a succubus. Her name is Dani and she found my whiskers sexy. Next time, we want to have cat-succubus sex.”

“Gross, Satan!”, Kurt complained, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “We don’t want to know.”

“Was she really a succubus?”, Quinn who was sitting in a water covered wheelbarrow pushed by Puck, asked with cocked eyebrows, her blue tail was moving up and down a bit. “Or was she just disguised as such?”

“No, she showed me how she drained the life energy of a mouse. And her wings and horns were legit”, Santana said excitedly. “That was so hot.”

Brittany unhappily stuffed her hands in her pockets, saying nothing which was unusual for her.

“My scales are starting to feel itchy”, Quinn complained. “And my throat is dry. How long until we arrive?”

“It’s only a few blocks away. But we would have been there earlier if you hadn’t decided to go to the Halloween Party of a malicious part angel, just sayin”, Blaine muttered and checked his watch. It was half past three am. "Why did you convince me to let him escape again, Rachel?"

"He...he seemed to be one of the good ones", Rachel answered evasively.

Finn, still in his werewolf form, growled dangerously and kind of jealously.

“We didn’t know he was part angel”, Tina defended themselves.

“And I told you from the beginning on that it was a bad idea”, Kurt added in a self-righteous way. “But nobody wanted to listen to me, as usual.”

“We all know that you wanted to talk us out of that, you don’t have to repeat it all the time, Mr. Know-It-All”, Rachel said, sounding annoyed.

“You are a pain in the neck, Rachel”, Kurt hissed with gritted teeth.

“As if you were any better”, the brunette hissed back. “People just tend to forgive you more easily for some reason.”

Kurt stopped in his tracks. “Take that back”, he demanded.

“If I were you, I would be careful what to say”, Rachel said in a hostile way, her wings behind her were fluttering. “That’s the thanks for having s-”

“Rachel, can the two of us talk for an instant?”, Blaine cut her off and dragged her to the side by her arm.

“This isn’t over yet”, the angel snapped huffishly, but Kurt just threw her an unimpressed glance. Glaring, she turned to the hunter who looked at her with a serious face expression. “What did you want to talk about? As you can see, I have been busy.”

“You went back in time, right?”, Blaine whispered to her.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth. “But…how could you tell?”

“Call it my sixth sense. You have been acting off since I entered Jesse’s mansion. And I knew that time travelling is one of the abilities of angels with white wings”, he answered, and the brunette stared at him, stunned about his excellent perception.

“What happened in the original timeline?”, he wanted to know. “Something bad?”

When Rachel looked down, Blaine squeezed her hand reassuringly. “You can tell me everything. I can’t help if I don’t know about it.”

“You…you died while you wanted to take down Finn and Jesse”, Rachel started explaining. Blaine’s eyes had widened, but she wasn’t done talking. “And when you were lying in Kurt’s arms, dead, he said that you were the love of his life.”

The hunter just stared at her, at a loss of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Halloween, guys xD


	12. Opposite Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Blaine absentmindedly gnawed on his pen and stared down his book during history classes. All he could do was think about that sentence Rachel had said two days ago.

_“And when you were lying in Kurt’s arms, dead, he said that you were the love of his life.”_

What if Kurt didn’t mean it? What if he just talked nonsense when he held his dead body in his arms? It could as well have been the shock. Blaine’s heartbeat quickened.

And what if Kurt really liked him?

What shall he do now? Yes, he needed to admit that he also liked Kurt more than he wanted to admit, but the timing to confess him how he felt couldn’t be worse.

Now that three days had passed since they all broke out of the DBC, it seemed like the entire state of Ohio was searching for them. Within only a couple of hours, they had become the most popular runaway teenagers of the Midwest.

Who hid in his great uncle’s lodge not far away from Dalton Academy, the prep school he attended. Blaine gulped. Whether assisted flight of patients of a mental hospital was a criminal act?

“Blaine? Earth on Blaine!”

Startled, Blaine looked up. Jeff, one of his friends at school, was snapping with his fingers in front of his face.

“It’s lunch time, my friend”, Nick, Jeff’s boyfriend, added with a grin. “Trent already reserved us a table.”

Quick, Blaine gathered his things and got up. “Okay, let’s go.”

Nick looked at him quizzically. “Are you okay? You seem to act off lately.”

Blaine just nodded, waving it off. “I’m fine, Nicholas. Shall we?”

With skeptical face expressions, Nick and Jeff followed their friend out of the classroom.

…

With crossed legs, Kurt sat on the floor of the small attic, trying to sketch designs in silence. Blaine was at school and downstairs, all the others were doing god knew what, so he withdrew to the most silent place of Blaine’s relative’s lodge.

Before his life had been turned upside down, he always imagined becoming a fashion designer that designed all kinds of clothes. Whether he would be able to do it in the future? Whether there was a future for him?

“Dude!”

Startled, Kurt made the line at the wrong place and groaned frustratedly. “Dammit, Finn, couldn’t you knock?”

With a box in his hands, Finn quickly walked over to the vampire, grinning excitedly.

“What’s that?”, Kurt asked him, cocking his eyebrows.

Finn brushed off the dust. “I found that thing among the hunter equipment Blaine stores at the storage room.”

“Didn’t Blaine tell you not to touch his things?”, Kurt reminded him sternly.

Finn just shrugged. “So?”

“You need to bring it back. Now”, Kurt ordered, crossing his arms. “We don’t know what is in there, maybe, it’s dangerous.”

The werewolf pouted disappointedly. “Puck is right: You are a bore”, he muttered.

“A bore that makes sure we don’t get into trouble”, Kurt corrected him with a scowl.

Still disappointed, Finn backed away, and because he didn’t watch where he was going, he tripped. The box’s lid fell down and white fog coming out of said box was suddenly spreading in the room.

“Finn! What have you just done?”, was the last thing Kurt could huff before everything went black.

…

_Carole Hudson hugged her son tightly with tears in her eyes. “I’m going to miss you, my big boy.”_

_“I will be fine, mom”, Finn promised to her when he pulled away. “And you can come visit me every now and then. It’s not as if I would move to the other side of the world.”_

_“For me, it feels as if you would.” Carole dried her tears with her handkerchief she had retrieved from her purse. “But I have to get used to it, after all, you will go to college in two and a half years.”_

_“If I will get out of here until then”, Finn said with a frown, cursing inwardly when he noticed that he was blinking more than usually. Maybe it was because of the nervousness._

_“You will, of that, I’m sure”, Carole said optimistically. She kissed her son on the cheek. “Be kind to the nurses and doctors.”_

_Finn nodded before he entered the section of the dorms with his trolley, leaving her behind._

_When he entered his room he was supposed to share with someone else, he saw a blond boy lying on the second bed and reading comics. The boy looked up. “Oh, are you Finn?”_

_Finn nodded. “Yup, that’s me.”_

_The blond boy smiled at him. “Hi, the name’s Sam, and I also have a twin called Evan.”_

_Confused, Finn looked around. “Where?”_

_“Oh, we share the same body”, Sam explained casually. He cocked his eyebrow when he noticed that Finn was blinking and twitching repeatedly. “Did an eyelash fall into your eye?”_

_“Nope, I have Tourette's, that’s why I am here”, Finn explained, fighting the urge to blink again._

_At that moment, a boy with a Mohawk and a black boy entered._

_“Oh, you need to be the new guy”, Mohawk boy smirked. “Puck” – he pointed at himself “-and Matt” he pointed at the other boy._

_Finn waved awkwardly. “Hey, there.”_

_“Matt isn’t that much of a talker”, Sam commented, and Matt nodded in agreement._

_“Okay…”_

_“Do you like GTA?”, Puck asked him interested._

_Finn’s eyes lit up. “I played all of those games on my Xbox at home.”_

_“Xbox is lame”, Sam muttered. “Team PlayStation!”_

_“Do they have a game console at that place?”, Finn asked curiously._

_Puck sadly shook his head. “Yeah, but no dope games. They’re probably too worried about that those suicidal patients could get bad ideas.”_

_“But they have Mario Kart”, Matt said with a grin.  
_

_“What are we still waiting for?”, Finn asked in the round and got up from his bed. “Are you in the mood?”_

_“If the girls don’t block the game console to play those stupid dance or karaoke games, I’m in”, Sam hummed._

_When they were walking down to the recreation room, Finn needed to grin. Maybe the David-Bowen-Center was not as bad as he thought it was, and those guys seemed to be cool as well._

…

When Finn came to, he noticed that someone was shaking his shoulder. Groaning, he opened his eyes and Kurt’s face came into view.

“What happened?”, Finn asked groggily and sat up, rubbing his head.

“You passed out”, Kurt explained, Finn was surprised that he didn't sound worried or something, rather annoyed and gruff. “And I have no idea, why.”

“Maybe because of the box and all the fog that came out of it...”, Finn reasoned, and trailed off when Kurt threw him a weird glance.

“What box?”

When Finn wanted him to show the box he had just dropped – he didn’t find it.

“What the hell? It was here a couple of seconds ago, I swear!”, Finn exclaimed.

Kurt just cocked his head to the side. “You sure you're okay? Did you bump your head? Or didn’t you drink enough blood lately?”

Confused, Finn scratched his head. “What are you even talking about?”

“Your thirst for blood”, Kurt repeated slowly, looking at Finn as if he was off his rocker.

“I don’t drink blood”, Finn answered him back.

“Yeah, you do”, Kurt retorted annoyedly, rolling his eyes.

“But _you_ are the vampire”, Finn pointed out.

At that, Kurt laughed loudly. “Yeah, of course. Do I look like a bloodsucker to you, Hudson?”

“But…” Something about the way Kurt talked and acted was off, but Finn couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

Kurt got up, brushing the dust off his pants. “Come on, let’s go downstairs and check on the others before the hunter comes home.”

 _The hunter?_ Since when did Kurt call Blaine _the hunter_? As far as Finn knew, the both of them were besties, and according to rumors, there was more going on between those two. Before Finn could ask him, Kurt went already to the door. When he had been downstairs the last time, the majority of the others had still been sleeping, that’s why Finn had gone upstairs with his box, knowing that Kurt was already up.

But now, all of his friends were awake, eating breakfast or just chilling on the couches. The living room of the lodge was spacious, a retro fireplace was in front of the three couches as well as a soft carpet on the floor.

Rachel spotted the duo first. “There you are, Finnie”, she chirped, coming over to him with a smile, for some reason, she had a red colored hair strand. “What took you so long?”

Finn shrugged. He had no idea what Rachel was even talking about. But her smile was warming up something in his stomach. Ever since he had seen her with that Jesse St. Jackass, he kind of felt …protective of her, and also jealous. Whether it was his inner wolf or his human self that felt like that, he had no idea.

When he saw how Rachel was biting into a sandwich with a lot of meat, he flinched. “Rachel…aren’t you supposed to be vegetarian now?”

Rachel looked at him with a frown, rubbing her irritated hands. “Not funny, Finn. I’m part animal, my meat requirements are higher than yours.”

_Since when were angels part animal?_

At that moment, Mercedes went past him and Kurt, and they both looked at each other with hostile glances.

Finn looked at them confusedly. “Did the two of you get into a fight?” Kurt and Mercedes always got along so well and actually, it was the first time he saw them like that.

“Ask him why he needs to be a douche to people like me”, Mercedes hissed, eyes narrowed.

Kurt gasped for air. “ _I_ have been a douche to _you_? This is a joke, isn’t it?”

“What the hell is going on?”, Finn asked them with his arms crossed.

Mercedes snorted disdainfully. “He stole my prey. Haven’t you ever heard of the saying _Ladies First_?”

“I saw it first!”, Kurt complained, outraged.

Finn was more confused than ever. “Prey?”

“They are talking about a squirrel”, Sam who just came over, whispered to him, shaking his head. “A tiny squirrel.”

With a reassuring smile, he walked over to Mercedes. “Baby, let’s talk about it in a more civilized way, okay?”

“Wait, you are a coupl…” Before Finn could end his sentence, Mercedes hissed at Sam in a feline way. “Hell to the no! It…” She trailed off, staring out of the window. “Did you just see that?”

Kurt also perked up his ears. “Another squirrel!”

He and Mercedes glared at each other in a challenging way.

“May the better one win, _dog_ ”, Mercedes hissed.

“Guys, you are exaggera…” When Sam tried to calm the fighting cocks down, both, Kurt and Mercedes, growled and hissed at him in a not so human way before they rushed out of the lodge.

“Wait for me!”, Rachel screeched and quickly followed them.

“What…was that?”, Finn asked, trying to figure out why he didn’t feel the urge to hunt down that squirrel as a werewolf.

Sam just shrugged.

“Gosh, how I hate these wings!”, someone else suddenly shrieked, and the two guys turned around. Quinn was trying to fly with her white feathered wings but was failing miserably, she always fell down.

“Since when do you have those wings?”, Finn asked surprisedly.

“Since that incident with those crazy therapists, don’t you remember?”, Blaine behind him pointed out, and Finn turned around.

“You are back again?”

“Back from where?” Blaine scratched his head confusedly. “I have been here all the time. It’s not like I could exactly sleep or something. Sometimes, being a zombie sucks.”

Only at that moment, Finn noticed how pale Blaine looked, dark circles were underneath his eyes. His hair wasn't gelled back either and he wore more casual clothes instead of his button-up shirts and his colored bowties.

Questioning, Quinn turned to the guys. “Has anyone seen Santana?”

“She is still upstairs in the bathtub”, Brittany who just turned around the corner, explained, her dragonfly wings behind her were fluttering. “Until now, her tail didn’t vanish, it will take some time.”

Artie came rolling in with a grin on his face.

“What is it now, Artie?”, Quinn asked him, kind of annoyed. “Did you, Tina and Mike have a threesome again?”

Mike and Tina (her ears were weirdly pointed) who just showed up behind him rubbed their necks sheepishly, their hair was a mess.

“Was it really that obvious?”, Tina asked, looking down her toes.

“Wait, wait, wait” Finn clapped his hands, looking in the round. “What the hell is going on here? And where the hell is Puck?”

As if on cue, Puck entered the room with his bag, wearing a navy blue and red school uniform. His mohawk was gone. “Guess who’s back from school, fellas! Your favorite hunter!”

“Noah!” Beaming, Quinn rushed over to him, half flying, half walking and kissed him passionately.

Amused, Puck pulled away. “Well, that’s what I call a nice greeting from my angel-girlfriend.”

“G…girlfriend?” Finn’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “Since when?”

Puck and Quinn shrugged. “We kind of lost track of time.”

Before Finn could dig deeper, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt reentered the living room, their mouths were covered with blood.

“That squirrel was gross!”, Mercedes complained.

“Kurt, babe, what have you just done?” Blaine came rushing over to him and examined his face. “Did you go hunt a squirrel again?”

Kurt nodded, rubbing his neck sheepishly, his hard face expression softened when Blaine touched him. “You know me, Blainers. I can’t help it, that’s instinctive.”

“Aww, that’s so endearing” Blaine softly wiped away the blood traces with his sleeve. “Shall I pet you?”

At that, Kurt started growling dangerously and Blaine defensively lifted his hands. “Hey, I was just joking, Mr. Wolf. You are no pet; I will never say it again.”

“Good”, Kurt answered, appeased, affectionately squeezing his hand.

“You are such a weird couple”, Tina said amusedly. “The dog and the undead.”

“As if an elf, a ghost and a satyr that have a threesome would be more normal”, Blaine retorted. He tugged Kurt by the hand. “Come on, my sexy puppy, let’s have supernatural sex.”

“Gross!”, Mercedes exclaimed. “We don’t want to know.”

“Do you want to do it doggy-style?”, Santana who just came down the stairs asked Kurt and Blaine amusedly, soft blue fish scales were on her cheeks and wrists.

Kurt threw her a killing glance; his eyes were turning brighter and brighter. “ _Shut up_ , Satan.”, he growled in a wolfish way.

“Babe, if you turn into a werewolf again just because she provoked you, it won’t be fun”, Blaine whined. "You need to fight it."

In the meantime, Rachel came closer to Finn, looking at him seductively. “Finn, darling, if you want to, you can lick off the blood traces off my lips. And after that, I can turn back to a fox and we can make out just the way you like it.”

“Enough!”, Finn suddenly yelled, and everyone turned their heads. “You are not yourselves and neither am I.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Hudson?”, Kurt asked him with his arms crossed and with narrowed eyes.

“This all just feel so…wrong!”, Finn said, pointing at Kurt. “I am supposed to be the werewolf, not you!”

Kurt just stared at him. “What?”

He then pointed at Puck. “You are not the hunter, Blaine is.”

“What the heck, man?”, Puck said with a stunned face expression.

“And Quinn, you are the mermaid and Santana is part cat!”

“That’s not true!”, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes exclaimed at the same time.

Sam looked at Finn in a weird way. “Let me guess: I am a ghost and Artie is a satyr.”

“Exactly!”, Finn exclaimed.

The blond boy facepalmed. “You are crazy, man.”

Ignoring him, Finn turned to Rachel and Brittany. “Rachel, you are an angel, and Brittany is the elf, not Tina.”

While all the others exchanged confused glances, Rachel reassuringly pulled him closer by the waist. “Baby, what if we just…”

“And we are all _not_ in relationships!”, Finn added, freeing himself from Rachel’s grip who backed away irritatedly. Even though he instantly felt sorry for having been too harsh to Rachel, Finn said: “Okay, except for Brittany and Santana, but that’s only on a sexual basis.”

Brittany and Santana high-fived proudly.

It was dead silent for a while.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Hudson?”, Kurt eventually spoke up, breaking the silence and eyeing him with distrust. “Do you want to tell us that you landed in some kind of opposite universe?”

Even though he hadn’t been serious, Finn nodded. “I guess so. And it all started with…the box…” He gasped when he saw the box stand on the table of the living room. “No way…”

Had it been standing there all the time?

Slowly, he walked over to it and opened the lid carefully. Again, white fog filled the entire room within seconds.

“What’s that?”, Quinn asked in the round, all the others squinted at the box in confusion.

Before Finn could answer, the world went black again.

…

“Finn? Finn!” Someone was shaking Finn’s shoulder and when he woke up, he saw Kurt’s worried face.

“Are you okay?”

“I guess so…” Slowly, Finn sat up again, eyeing Kurt up and down. “Wait…you are no savage werewolf, right?”

Kurt looked at him in a confused and kind of irritated way. “No?”

“You are a vampire!”

“I guess we already established that, Finn”, Kurt nodded, slowly getting impatient. “And you are sure you didn’t bang your head?”

Sighing relievedly, Finn leaned back on the wall behind him. So he was in the right universe again. “Thank god. And no, I didn’t. Instead, I landed in an opposite universe where we all swapped our powers. The only good thing was that we were all in relationships with each other, including you and Blaine.”

Kurt looked up instantly. “What did you just say?”

“Oh…” He didn’t mean to say that. “In my weird dream, you and Blaine were kind of …boyfriends. And you seemed to be really happy even though he was a zombie and you were a…”

After a couple of seconds, Kurt had stopped listening. He was aware that he shouldn’t take Finn’s weird dreams seriously, but his not beating heart had started racing after he had said that.

What was that supposed to mean? Was the universe trying to tell him that he actually was in love with Blaine?

Even if he was, who said that Blaine requited his feelings? Besides, they were on the run. The timing couldn’t be worse.

For the hundredth time that year, Kurt wondered what he had done to the god he didn’t even believe in so that he got punished that cruelly.


	13. Sammy Phantom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

“Where the hell are those kids?”, Sue asked her employees sternly at an emergency meeting of all of DBC’s employees. “How could they get away that easily?!”

“Well… they have special powers, it must have been easy for them”, Polly pointed out but quickly shut her mouth when Sue threw her a killing glance.

“If we don’t find them in the next couple of days, their parents will press charges against us”, Dr. Fink said worriedly, scratching her head nervously. “I don’t want to get into trouble with the law.”

“Come off it, Mandy”, Drake scoffed. “The law is our smallest problem if those freaky kids with mental problems cause trouble out there. Do you have any idea how dangerous they are? They could destroy this continent within seconds and kill thousands of people! And it’s going to be our fault because we gave them those powers in the first place.”

“ _You_ ”, Sue corrected him sharply, scowling at all of her employees who bowed their heads in shame. “You gave them those powers, you incompetent pieces of garbage, because you were too dumb to check the basement for curious rugrats. So you better are going to fix this, or I swear by everything I love, you will be the ones who will go down first.”

* * *

“How long do you want to keep me waiting until you tell me who the supernaturals at the DBC are?” Terrance Anderson glared at Shameeka and Jackie angrily who were placidly drinking their cups of tea, sitting at the other end of the table.

Shameeka laughed and put down her cup, unimpressedly looking down her perfectly manicured hands. “What do you think, old man? If we tell you immediately who they are, you will kill us afterwards.”

“And that’s not really what we want, you get what I mean?”, Jackie added amusedly. “Dying sucks, even for faeries like us that are hundreds of years old.”

Terrance folded his hands and narrowed his eyes. “You are aware that I can kill you anytime-”

“-what you wouldn’t do because we have way too valuable information for you”, Jackie interjected.

The senior hunter groaned frustratedly. “Instead, I let you crash at my second HQ for nothing!”

“Not really for nothing, Mister” The two black faeries grinned at him lustfully and Terrance felt how he blushed. He felt ashamed for getting weak a couple of weeks ago and already regretted that he had a threesome with those women.  
It happened after a failed spree. He had been devastated, and the faeries had cheered him up a little… Luckily, he had been able to stop himself before it got serious.

But even though he couldn’t look into his wife’s eyes again since that incident had happened, he needed to admit that it had been a good experience, getting the attention of two attractive women was…just awesome.

Not that he would ever say it out loud.

“Stay away from me”, he said firmly. “You know, I have a son who’s your age. That’s just sick!”

When the two faeries were about to answer him back, telling him that they were older than him, Terrance motioned them to be silent so that he could listen to the news on the radio.

_“It’s been one week since twelve teenagers broke out of the David-Bowen-Center, a mental hospital for teenagers and young adults, policemen are searching for them relentlessly…”_

Terrance frowned. “Blaine didn’t tell me that those kids broke out of that place.” He turned to the women in confusion who were scowling. They hated Blaine, for some reason, they didn’t want him to tell his son about their deal.

Shameeka facepalmed. “Don’t you get it, old man?”

“What?”

“Those teenagers that escaped ARE the people we told you about!” Jackie groaned. “Are humans always that slow?”

“They must have used their powers to break out”, Shameeka reasoned. “Dammit, we taught Sadie how to compel humans. That fucking bitch!”

“And you better don’t underestimate her pathetic, white friends either”, her friend muttered, kind of worried. "They are special, I could tell the moment we first met."

Terrance furrowed his eyebrows. “And what if we catch them before the police or those DBC-people do?” His eyes lit up. “That’s our opportunity. If they were still at the mental hospital, we couldn’t get them out, but now, they are practically served up on a silver plate.” He turned to the faerie duo, crossing his arms with a diabolic grin. “And you will help me find them.”

Shameeka and Jackie exchanged worried glances. “No offence, white man, you don’t seem to be a bad person and your ass is nice as well, but Sadie is something like our friend”, Jackie explained slowly.

“Yeah, Sister before Mister”, Shameeka agreed. “We cannot betray her like that even though she kind of betrayed us first. We may be bad bitches, but we won’t cross _that_ line.”

“You already did when you suggested to tell me who they are”, Terrance pointed out grimly. “And all of a sudden, you are talking about loyalty?” He laughed shortly, then he put down his own cup of tea and glared daggers at the black faeries. “You either help me or you are going to die, easy as that.”

* * *

Blaine came rushing into the living room of the small lodge, looking panicked. “Has anyone seen Kurt? He just disappeared!”

The others just shrugged helplessly, and Blaine’s eyes widened in shock.

Sam looked up from his puzzle. “Oh, I didn’t see him. But Sam did”, he answered with a goofy grin.

The young hunter turned to his other friends with a frown. “Is he Evan again?”

“Yup”, Puck confirmed without looking up from the video game he was playing with Finn. “He is switching personalities for a while now since all the meds he took have worn off.”

Rachel looked up from the pens she had put in the right order and looked at Blaine, serious. “This is slowly getting problematic. If we don’t get our meds soon, some of us will flip out.”

“Some of us already did”, Finn pointed out, nodding to Sam who was about to imitate Elvis Presley. “Brittany is staring at the ceiling for hours now, Mike flinches whenever he opens his mouth, Tina’s panic attacks are getting worse and worse, and Mercedes refuses to leave her room because of the voices she keeps on hearing.”

“And Satan’s moody”, Quinn added.

Santana instantly stopped crying. “I ain’t moody, Fabray!”, she snapped irritatedly and narrowed her eyes angrily. “Who said I’m moody?! I’m the most down-to-earth person in the world!!!”

Artie and Finn exchanged confused glances. “That doesn’t make any sense…?”

Sam suddenly blinked as if he just woke up. “Was I…was I Evan again?”, he asked in the round. All the others in the room nodded in confirmation.

“Sam, where is Kurt?”, Blaine asked him insistently, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. “He is gone for a couple of hours now!”

Again, the blond half ghost blinked and confusedly shook his head. “Sorry, my name is not Sam. It’s Evan.”, he said apologetically. “And I have no idea where Kurt is.”

Desperate, Blaine buried his face in his hands. Kurt didn’t get blood for a while now, and they all knew how it would end if he was thirsty. They really didn’t want a repeat of what had almost happened to Sugar.

Sam (Or Evan?) looked at Blaine again, determined. “Look, Blaine, if we want to find Kurt, I need to become Sam again because he is the only one who knows where he is. And for that, I need my medication.”

“And so does the rest of us”, Rachel agreed, still focused on her arrangement of the pens. Her feathered wings behind her were fluttering a bit. “It will only get worse without our daily dose of meds.”

Blaine groaned frustratedly. They were right, he knew it. “But were do we get those meds from?”

Puck smiled perfidiously. “We will just break into a hospital, or the DBC.”

“Yeah, without our powers, we are not easy to catch”, Finn agreed giddily. Now that his meds had worn off, he had started twitching and blinking again, more than before.

“Wow, wow, wow”, Blaine said slowly. “I will go _alone._ With a group of twelve people, we are going to stick out, powers or not.”

Sam quickly got up. “And I will come with you. After all, I’m the only one here who can turn invisible.”

“That’s out of question, Sam” Blaine shook his head fervently and crossed his arms. “In your condition, I can’t take you with me.”

“My name is not Sam”, Sam protested and started levitating in the air. “It’s Sammy Phantom”, he added heroically, putting his hands on his hips.

Quinn facepalmed. “I can’t believe we used to date…”

Shaking his head, Blaine said sternly: “I will go alone, end of discussion.”

Disappointed, Sam started pouting. “Please, Blainers, give me a chance. I will do everything you want me to, okay? Besides, my powers are quite helpful on a mission like that one, even you need to admit that.”

Blaine scratched his head, conflicted. Yes, Sam was right, invisibility was indeed useful at a mission where they needed to break into a building.

But due to his condition, Sam was a loose canon and could lose sight of their goal. And get them exposed.

But on the other hand, those powers were a big advantage. Besides, they needed those meds asap so that Sam could tell them where Kurt was. If he kept an eye on Sam -or Evan, or whatever his name was now - , what could go wrong?

Finally, he sighed. “Fine, you can come with me.”, he said resignedly.

Triumphant, Sam pumped his fist in the air and cheered. “Sammy Phantom is going to save the world!”

Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes, annoyed.

“And I will come with you as well”, someone else spoke up.

Blaine cocked his eyebrows, surprised when he turned around. “Mercedes? Don’t you have hallucinations that scare you?”

She just shrugged. “It’s not that bad at the moment. Besides, I can compel people, if a mishap happens, I can help you out by making them forget everything they have seen.”, she pointed out.

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Hey, that would be awesome!” He turned to the hunter with puppy dog eyes. “Can she come with us, Blainers? Please?”

Blaine sighed deeply before he motioned the both of them to follow him. “But don’t make me regret that decision, okay?”

Mercedes and Sam high-fived, grinning.

…

_When the school bell rang, Sam was one of the first to jump up and leave the classroom. Gosh, he was so hungry, he wondered what his mom had prepared him for lunch._

_In the canteen, all tables were already taken, only a boy with dirty blond hair was sitting alone at a table since his two best friends were sick. Ezra was one of the few kids at school who had always been nice to Sam so he tried his luck and went over to him. “Hey there, Ezra”, he greeted him friendly, and the other boy looked up. “Is this place free?”_

_Ezra nodded shortly. “Sure, man.” After Sam had sat down next to him with his sandwich, he turned to Ezra with a proud face expression. “Did you know I had a twin?”_

_Ezra frowned confusedly. “You have a twin? Why have I never seen him?”_

_“Because he looks just like me, silly!”, Sam laughed impishly. “His name is Evan and he is four minutes older than me.”_

_“Can I meet him one day?”, Ezra asked curiously._

_Sam nodded. “Hang on” He looked down - and up again, sticking his hand out. “Hello, my name is Evan, I’m Sam’s older twin. And who are you?”_

_Ezra looked at him, scandalized. “Dude stop joking around. This ain’t funny.”_

_“I have no idea what you are talking about”, Sam shrugged. “And what do you mean by joking? I’m not joking.”_

_Shaking his head, Ezra got up with his food tablet. “The others were right. You really are a weirdo. I should have listened to them.”_

_With that, he turned around and left. Sam blinked perplexedly and looked after him, wondering what he had done wrong when he left the canteen as well._

_Slowly, he started walking towards his locker – and flinched when he saw that someone had written those horrible words on his locker door with permanent marker._

_RETARD_

_Sam tried rubbing these words off his locker, but in vain. Behind him, he could hear how people around him started laughing._

_“Where is your big brother Evan now, Sam? Why doesn't he come help you?”, someone asked sneeringly, and Sam recognized Ezra’s voice. “Or was it just a retarded delusion of yours? Like everything in your life?”_

_That was the final straw._

_Even though his vision had gotten blurry because of the tears in his eyes, Sam was able to make out the silhouette of Ezra and lunged at him with his fists._

…

“How are we going to do that?”, Mercedes asked the boys when they were hiding behind bushes behind the closest hospital they could find. “Why didn’t we just go to the pharmacy?”

“Because you all need prescription only medicine”, Blaine explained to her. “They would all grow suspicious if I asked for tons of prescription drugs especially because of a couple of certain runaways with mental problems out there.”

Mercedes nodded. “Makes sense, I guess.” Suddenly, she held her head and groaned shortly.

Sam threw her a worried glance. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m not quite used to the voices I hear in my head again, but I will try to suppress them.”

The blond boy took her hands and squeezed them softly. “Hey, we will get you the meds you need, and after that, you will feel better, I promise.”

Mercedes smiled faintly. “Thanks, Sam. Or Evan or whoever you are right now.”

“I’m Sammy Phantom”, Sam said proudly, and Blaine grimaced.

“Looks like someone watched too much Danny Phantom as a kid…”

The three of them sneaked into the building from the backdoor after the employees had gone back inside after their cigarette break.

“Does anyone know where the meds are at this place?”, Sam (or Evan?) whispered to the hunter and the faerie.

“Every hospital has a locked medication room”, Blaine thought out loud “Where they keep all of their meds in drawers which are all locked as well." He shook his head. "This is going to be fun.”

“And where is this medication room?”, Mercedes asked the boys, and Sam turned to Blaine expectantly.

Blaine shrugged helplessly. “That’s the one-million-dollar question. Do I look like a visionary to you guys?”

“I know a way to find out.” The boys perplexedly looked over to Mercedes who left her hideout and walked over to a doctor. “Excuse me, Sir, where is your medication room?”

The boys had paled.

“What are you talking about, young lady?”, the doctor asked her confusedly. “You are not allowed to enter anyway, so why do you want to know?” He squinted at her, and realization dawned on him. “Wait, aren’t you one of those kids that…?”

Mercedes looked him deep in the eyes. “Tell me immediately where the medication room is, Sir”, she ordered firmly.

The man’s eyes turned glassy. “It’s down the hallway, the door on the left.”

“Now give me your keys we need for unlocking that door”, she said, and the man followed orders.

“And now, turn around and walk to your patient. And forget that conversation”, she said.

With that, the doctor turned around and started walking back to the delivery room he had left a couple of minutes ago.

Once he was gone, Mercedes slumped down to the floor, suddenly tired, and the boys rushed over to her. “I’m okay, boys, just a little exhausted. Takes me a lot of energy to compel people”, she explained while she rubbed her head.

“Be careful with using your powers”, Blaine warned her while he and Sam helped her to her feet. “You can harm yourself if you exaggerate.”

“I’m fine, white boy”, Mercedes reassured him. “Don’t worry about me.”

With the keys Mercedes got from the doctor, they could unlock the door and enter the small room.

“Do you have the list?”, Blaine asked Sam when they stood in front of the drawers. “I hope everyone wrote down what they need.”

“But I can’t find the right keys”, Sam muttered with a frown when he tried every single key of the doctor. “Nothing fits.”

Blaine ruffled his hair, stressed out. They were so close, and now…

Mercedes cracked her knuckles. “Step aside, guys, and let me handle that.”

“And what exactly it your plan, if I may ask?”, Sam asked her, skeptically cocking his eyebrow.

Instead of answering, she closed her eyes and laid her hands on the drawers – which all suddenly opened at the same time.

Blaine was impressed. “Good job, Mercedes”, he praised her. “Since when do you know how to do that?”

She shrugged. “Shameeka and Jackie mentioned that faeries had a couple of abilities and I had nothing to do in the past days, so…”

“That’s what you were doing in your room all day?”, Sam asked incredulously. “Finding out what your powers are?”

“Yup”, she confirmed. “I needed to keep myself busy so that my hallucinations don’t drive me crazy. And no offense, you guys were no great help lately. You, Anderson, were always hovering over my boo who I haven’t seen for a while as well, and don’t get me started with you, Sam.”

Sam sighed. “Yes, I know, and I’m sorry. I was busy with keeping Evan away from me that I totally forgot about you. I should have been there for you more. Because we are friends, and that’s what friends do for each other.”

Mercedes grinned impudently. “Only friends, Evans?”

For some reason, Sam needed to blush, and Blaine cleared his throat loudly. “I’m sorry to interrupt you guys, but we better should get going before we get caught. Besides, we need to find Kurt as well before it gets dark.”

The both of them looked over to him, rubbing their necks, and made Blaine smile. They were so into each other, and it was funny to watch them trying to hide it.

…

Blaine shook Sam’s shoulder impatiently. “Tell me now where Kurt is”, he said insistently after he had taken his meds. “I’m serious, Sam.”

The blond boy looked up to him, somewhat pissed. “My name is Sammy Phantom”, he protested.

“Sam, we don’t have time for that!” Blaine was slowly getting pissed. What if Kurt needed help? Or what if he was about to suck another human dry? That would be a catastrophe.

“Say it!”, Sam ordered.

“What?”

“Say: Please, high and mighty Sammy Phantom, tell me where Kurt is.”

Blaine ruffled his hair frustratedly. “Are you freaking serious?”

“I sure am, my friend. Now, just say it, okay?”

 _Stay calm, Anderson_ , Blaine thought to himself when he flashed his best stage smile and said: “Please, high and mighty Sammy Phantom, tell me where Kurt is.”

Sam beamed, satisfied. “Alright, will do. Wasn’t that hard now, Blainers, was it?”

He was so going to strangle that half ghost afterwards.

…

He found Kurt at the cemetery, sitting cross-legged in front of a certain grave with a candle in his hands.

“There you are! I was worried sick about you”, Blaine said out of breath when he arrived at the gravestone as well.

Kurt looked up to the other boy, confused. “I told Sam where I would go to. Didn’t he tell you?”

Blaine scratched his head. “Long story…” He looked down to the gravestone where Kurt was staring at.

_Elizabeth Hummel_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

“She died more than ten years ago”, Kurt explained quietly. “I was just seven.” He blew out the candle and got up, throwing one last glance to the grave before he turned to Blaine. “I wanted to celebrate my birthday with her so I came here.”

Blaine gaped at him. “Today…is your birthday?” Why didn’t he know?

Kurt just nodded slowly. “Kind of sad that I spend my eighteenth birthday on the run. I wonder whether I can even call it my eighteenth birthday, after all, I don’t age anymore.”

Unbelievable that almost one year had passed since Kurt had gone to the DBC and his life had been turned upside down.

Blaine took his hand. “Hey, we will celebrate your birthday once all of this is over. Once you will be able to age again.”

“You mean _if_ , not _once_ ”, Kurt said sadly when they had left the cemetery and were walking towards the lodge.

"Hey, we will find a way, don't worry." Suddenly serious, Blaine looked at Kurt again, hands on his hips. “But don’t do this ever again, okay? You can’t just leave without telling me. You scared the crap out of me!”

“I’m sorry”, Kurt answered remorsefully. “I didn’t think. I guess I just wanted to be alone. And I didn’t want to be a pain in the neck to you as well”

Halting in his tracks, Blaine turned to him, looking downright upset. “You are never _ever_ a pain in the neck to me, Kurt. Actually, it’s the exact opposite.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side, his eyes were shimmering almost silvery in the moonlight (No full moon, thank god). “Is it?”

Taking a deep breath, Blaine confessed: “You are the only one for me, Kurt. You always were since the moment we first met.”

When Kurt didn’t answer right away, Blaine got nervous. Of course, Kurt didn’t requite his feelings. Gosh, he was such an _idiot_. What was he thinking?

“Blaine…This is so wrong in so many ways”, he finally sighed.

“Yes”, Blaine answered contritely “Because you don’t like me back, right?” He could slap himself because of his stupidity.

“No, because I fell for you, head over heels”, Kurt admitted sheepishly, and the hunter's eyes widened, surprised. “But…you could have every guy you want. Why would you want a messed-up vampire like me of all people?”

Blaine laughed quietly. “Because I fell for you as well, silly. Whether you are a messed-up vampire or a fire spitting Dragon, I wouldn’t care.” With that, he pulled Kurt closer - and kissed him.

“You are aware this is crazy, right?”, Kurt said breathlessly when they pulled away to breathe.

“Oh, yes.”, Blaine nodded. “So? Nothing in life is normal. Otherwise, it would be boring.”

“Good argument”, Kurt agreed before he leaned in to kiss the other boy. And this time, they didn't stop kissing for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally, they got together :D


	14. Never Made It As a Wise Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the title a reference to Nickelback's How you Remind me?  
> Oh, yes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Everything that happened after their second kiss was a blur. All of a sudden, they were standing in Blaine’s bedroom, starting to undress each other while they were making out.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Blaine”, Kurt murmured between the kisses, wondering where the other boy’s shirt had gone.

Blaine just shrugged. “Neither do I. And where did we end up?” In his room, half naked. Funny how fast things could develop.

“But I’m serious”, he said “What if I accidently hurt you with my powers?”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that”, Blaine winked “After all, I’m a trained hunter.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “Trained to _kill._ ”

“You know what I mean”, Blaine laughed and slumped down on the bed. “We are both not that harmless, so don’t worry about me, okay? I’m sure I will be fine.”

He heard Kurt groan before he sighed: “Fine, but don’t tell me afterwards I didn’t warn you, okay?”

Victorious, Blaine pumped his fist in the air before he grabbed Kurt by the collar and tugged him down to his bed.

“Wait, Blaine”, Kurt spoke up before he could kiss him again, suddenly sheepish. “This is going to be my first time. I just wanted you to know that.”

Blaine shrugged. “Mine too. So no pressure, we are both new to this.”

Kurt smiled a bit. “Good to know.”

…

It was just _perfect._

That’s the only thing that came to Blaine’s mind when they were lying next to each other with red cheeks and messed up hair.

“Best birthday present ever”, Kurt said with a soft smile and turned to the other boy. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

“I don’t think having sex in a mental hospital would be a good idea”, Blaine pointed out with a grin “Especially if you are supposed to do social work or if you are a patient.”His grin vanished. “I wondered…what all this means for us. You know, for our relationship status.”

“To be honest, I don’t know”, Kurt answered, furrowing his eyebrows.

Blaine laughed nervously. “So are we…in a relationship?”, he asked tentatively.

“It depends, Blaine Anderson”, Kurt said teasingly and boxed him in the shoulder playfully “Do you want us to be in a relationship?”

At that, Blaine gasped for air overdramatically. “Why are you even asking? You know the answer!”

Kurt grabbed his face and kissed him. “Of course I know, silly”, he said when he pulled away “And my first wish would be to go on a date. A proper date with candlelight dinner and watching the sunset, you know, the entire program. Call me kitschy, but that was always what I wanted as soon as I got a boyfriend.”

“And you will get all that, I promise”, Blaine said. “As soon as…”

Suddenly, Kurt looked at him panickily and jumped up from the bed. “Someone’s coming to your room, I can hear it”, he explained when he was about to put on his clothes and noticed his questioning glance. “I better should get going now.”

“But you forgot something!”, Blaine called out when he watched Kurt open his window.

“And what?”, Kurt asked and looked at Blaine expectantly who came over to him.

“This.” With that, Blaine kissed him softly before he let go of the other boy again. “Be careful out there.”

“Don’t worry about me, Blaine”, Kurt winked when he climbed out of the window. Just when he was gone, the door to Blaine’s bedroom was opened and Terrence entered.

“Everything all right, son?”, he asked Blaine “I heard some noises and someone talking when I just came home and wanted to check on you.”

Blaine rubbed his neck nervously. “Oh, I just had a phone call with Nick and Jeff because of homework”, he lied, hoping that his dad hadn’t heard him and Kurt get at it. When he thought about it, he felt how he blushed.

“Are you sure you are okay, Blaine?”, Terrence asked worriedly when he noticed the boy’s blush.

“Y…Yes, dad”, Blaine stuttered with a goofy smile. “Never felt better.” _Truer words had never been spoken._

…

When Kurt switched on the light switch of the lodge, he yelped.

Because Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie were sitting on the couch with frowns, looking at him sternly.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”, he whisper-shouted as he didn’t want to wake up the entire house. “Why were you sitting in the dark?”

The boys had been playing video games until they heard him come closer, and had turned off the lights to scare him, but Kurt didn't have to know.

“Dude, where have you been?”, Finn asked him with his arms crossed.

“Yeah, it’s almost three am”, Artie agreed and pointed at his watch, throwing him a stern glance. “You can’t just leave and return fifteen hours later without saying anything! You are a bad, bad boy.”

“What if something happened to you? What if you needed help? Nobody would be able to help you because we don’t know where you are”, Mike added more diplomatically.

“You know, princess, the cellphone was a dope invention”, Puck deadpanned, trying way too hard to keep up a serious face expression “Next time, make sure to use it.”

Kurt rubbed his neck. Actually, he hadn’t thought that they would even worry about him because no one ever worried about him before, expect of his dad, of course. It was a new experience that made something in his stomach warm up.

“I’m sorry, dads”, he decided to answer jokingly “Next time, I will make sure to let you know about my whereabouts.”

Finn exchanged confused glances with the other guys. “Why is he in a good mood today?”

At that, Kurt looked down the floor, finding the carpet interesting all of a sudden.

When something came to his mind, Puck started grinning dirtily. “You got laid, right? Did you and Blaine Warbler finally dance the horizonal tango?”

Even though Kurt did everything in his power to stay cool, he couldn’t suppress a smile.

The other boys' eyes widened.

“No freaking way!”, Finn exclaimed.

“Congrats!”, Mike said and gave him a high five.

“You finally did it, bro. You are officially grown up”, Artie added, grinning as well. “How was it? We want all the dirty details!”

Kurt shook his head fervently. “I’m definitely not going to tell you about my sexual life, that’s none of your business!”

“And what if we tell you about our first time first?”, Mike suggested with a wink.

“The answer will still be no!” Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust “I don’t want to hear your bed stories anyway.”

“It was two years ago”, Artie started recounting with sparkling eyes, completely ignoring Kurt’s killing glance. All the other guys, however, were looking at the satyr boy in interest. “I just got into that prestigious private school for super smart kids and…”

_Country Day Preparatory School._

_Artie just couldn’t believe he got into one of the best schools of this continent when he reread the words at the entry of his new school. He had passed the entry test with flying colors, but it was still not good enough for himself._

_Lana Goldner, his longtime crush, got 99 percent of the points without even trying. He merely got 94 and already felt like a loser._

_Speaking of which. “Artie?” Lana was shaking the other boy’s shoulder worriedly. “Are you okay?”_

_The boy just nodded quickly. “I’m fine, Lana.” He nervously picked at the tie of his green-yellow school uniform. “From now on, we are prep school kids.”_

_Lana laughed. “I always knew that you are going to attend one of these fancy schools for smartasses one day. I mean, you are Artie Abrams. You know everything.”_

_Artie blushed and rubbed his neck. “Not everything…”, he muttered. Yes, he was well-known for his intelligence since he was little, but seriously, if you are not able to move your legs, you need to compensate it somehow, that’s what Artie had told himself since the car accident back then._

_Instead of playing outside with the other kids, he had started reading a lot. Not only superficial novels, but also encyclopedia, newspapers, books about sciences, culture and languages._

_When the kids his age learned how to calculate, he already knew how to exponentiate or how to extract a root. When the other kids were reading storybooks with glittering fairies and bad witches, Artie could already interpret Shakespeare’s Hamlet, among others. When others constructed baking soda volcanoes, he had built a tea and coffee serving robot. When the kids his age learned how to say hello and thank you in spanish, he could already write entire essays in five different languages.  
_

_What could he say, he was a cripple, so he needed to make up for it with brains, just like blind people who could hear way better than average people.  
_

_If only someone else didn’t try all the time to steal his place as the smartest without even knowing it._

_Ever since she moved to the same town as Artie, Lana always got better grades than him, outshined him, and it’s driving him crazy. Seriously, that girl had it all: She was beautiful with her peroxide blond hair and perfectly blue eyes, nice, and considerate, AND smart. Intelligence was all Artie had, and he wouldn’t allow that he would lose it as well. That’s what he would tell her now. Yeah, sounded like a plan._

_“Artie?” Lana was leaning down to him and snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Earth on Artie!”_

_If only she wasn’t so sexy with the cutout of her blouse and her boobs peeking out of it…_

_“Sorry, Lan”, Artie muttered quickly, forcing himself not to look into her cutout but failing miserably._

_“My eyes are up here, pervert!” Even though she wanted to sound reproachful, Lana laughed._

_Suddenly, she looked around in the hallway before she started rolling Artie towards the janitor’s closet._

_“What are you doing, Lan?”, Artie asked, alarmed._

_But she didn’t answer. Lana closed the door behind them and turned the key. Then, she turned to him again. “Artie, there is something I need to tell you”, she confessed._

_“And why did you need to kidnap me for that?”, Artie joked._

_Instead of answering, Lana leaned down and kissed him. “You are so turning me on, Arts.”_

_“Ex…excuse me?” Did he just get that right?_

_“You are so sexy with your smart glasses.” She snatched them off his nose._

_“But…But I can’t see anything without those!”, Artie protested, but Lana ignored him. Slowly, she started undoing the buttons of her blouse._

_“Wh…what are you doing?”, he stuttered._

_Lana threw him a flirtatious glance. “You liked them, right, smart boy? If you want to, you can touch them as much as you want to.”_

_Crap, he hoped he didn’t drool right now._

_…_

“So let me get this straight”, Puck said with cocked eyebrows “You lost your virginity to a blonde with big melons, at a janitor’s closet?”

Artie looked down sheepishly. “In my head, it sounded cooler.”

Puck and Finn exchanged glances before they both called out in unison: “Awesome!”

Kurt facepalmed repeatedly. “I cannot believe I'm friends with those sex-addicts.”

* * *

Terrence was sitting at his desk, writing reports about his hunting spree and trying to ignore two annoying faeries when his phone rang.

“Who’s there?”, he barked bad-temperedly after he had picked up.

“Nice to hear from you as well, dad”, a male voice answered amusedly, and Terrence’s eyes widened. “Cooper?”

Cooper laughed. “Yeah, that’s me, dad”, he confirmed. “Listen, I’m calling you because my good pal Bradley went past granduncle’s lodge a couple of times because of his dog, and saw light burning inside it more than twice in a row. You told me you don’t like that place, Mom flew to Maldives with her girlfriends, and Blaine is at Dalton all day long, so I wonder who else it could be? Maybe squatters?”

Terrence groaned loudly. “Oh, not again. Those losers have to find another place or else, I will…”

“Old man, are you really that dumb?”, Shameeka who had heard everything with her sharpened senses, hissed.

“Kids disappear from that loony bin and suddenly, there are people at that lodge?” Jackie facepalmed. “Do the math, goddammit!”

When realization dawned on him, Terrence’s eyes widened. “No way…” He looked at his phone again. “Cooper, I will call you back.” With that, he ended the call and turned to the other faeries. “Let’s go, ladies”, he commanded and nodded to Shameeka and Jackie. “We have supernaturals to catch.”

* * *

Kurt loved jogging early in the morning. Okay, he could not really call it jogging anymore since he was by far faster than that. For a while now, he didn’t get blood, but he still felt fine. Yes, there were these dizzy spells every now and then, but he could handle that for now. Blaine said that new blood bags were on the way and that he would bring them asap.

They still didn’t know when exactly they were going to be able to turn back to normal. In the past days, they all had other problems, such as traveling to other universes or trying to stay sane.

Or…getting a boyfriend. Kurt needed to smile. To be honest, this was his first serious relationship, and the first one where it felt so…right. He was convinced that Blaine was the right one, and he was determined to enjoy their time together, as long as they could.

Suddenly, he heard something suspicious from afar thanks to his excellent senses. Leaves were crackling quietly, as if someone tried to sneak over. Kurt quickly hid behind an oak and peeked around the corner.

Terrence Anderson was sneaking towards the direction of their lodge, with two familiar women in tow. Didn’t Blaine tell him that they got killed because they were murderers?

Kurt gulped. If that place belonged to Terrence’s family, why would he sneak around like a criminal? It was crystal clear why they were headed to the lodge, on the quiet. Trying not to make a noise, Kurt tip toed away from the spot and started sprinting to the house as fast as he could.   
He needed to warn everyone before it would be too late.

…

When Kurt stormed into the small house, Santana, Quinn, and Artie were looking at him weirdly.

“What the hell, Lady Lips?” Santana put her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrows. “You look like you have just seen a ghost.”

“Hey!”, Sam complained and pouted. “That saying is so outdated.”

Kurt really didn’t have time for that. “Blaine’s dad is on the way, and I doubt he wants to come over for a tea party.”

The others' eyes widened in panic.

“Oh, shit, dude”, Artie muttered. „We all should better get the hell out of here.”

The news about Terrence and his entourage spread like wildfire, and soon, the group of friends left the lodge hastily.

“And what now?”, Brittany asked in the round while they were running.

“If you manage to not get caught: Great”, Rachel answered and paranoidly looked around “If not: Have a nice life.”

“We need to part ways”, Artie shouted to the others “More targets are not easy to catch, and if some of us get away and some of us get caught, it’s still better than everyone getting caught.”

Quinn didn’t look so thrilled about that plan. “What? No way!”, she shouted back anxiously “How did the musketeers put it? All for one and one for all.”

“Sorry, Quinn, but Artie’s right”, Finn said, throwing her an apologetic glance. “We need to separate.”

Artie found himself following Tina and Sam. They were already out of breath and tired from the never-ending sprint, so the trio hid behind an old spruce as the steps came closer and closer.

Scared, Tina looked at Artie. “And what now, Artie?”

Defeated and desperate, he answered: “I have no idea.”

It was the first time since the accident he had said those words. Usually, he always knew a way out, or a solution, after all, he was a smart boy. But this time, it was just hopeless, and that was kind of depressing. At that moment, Shameeka spotted them sitting behind the tree and started smirking. “Well, look at that, whom do we have here?”, she said sneeringly before she retrieved her weapon and shot at all of them.

…

Kurt was running and running without even looking – until he ran against someone else.

Panicked, he looked up when this someone touched his shoulder. “Kurt? I was on the way to the lodge.” He sighed a breath of relief. Luckily, it was only Blaine. “What’s going on?”, Blaine asked worriedly.

“Your dad, he must have found out where we are”, Kurt answered, out of breath. Since he didn’t have drunk blood for a while, his stamina and speed were diminishing, and he felt weak.

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh no…” He ruffled his hair. “Did he already prey upon you?”

Kurt nodded. “With Mercedes’ faerie friends in tow who are supposed to be dead.”

“That’s weird”, Blaine said with a frown “Dad said he offed them a while ago.”

Impatient, Kurt tugged on the other boy’s hand. “We need to get going.”

But sadly, it was already too late now. “Well, well, well.” The boys didn’t need to turn around to recognize Jackie’s voice. “If it isn’t America’s gayest couple.”

The boys shortly exchanged glances before breaking into a run.

“You fucking sons of bitches!”, Jackie screamed behind them angrily and unfolded her blue-greenish butterfly wings before taking off.

Suddenly, Kurt fell to the ground, and Blaine halted in his tracks. “Kurt?”

Kurt slowly got up on shaky legs, his head was still spinning. “I guess blood is more important to me than I thought.”

“Dammit, I totally forgot about the blood bags!”, Blaine exclaimed frustratedly. “Of course, that’s why you are weakened.”

“Well, too bad for you, douchebags”, Jackie who had landed behind the duo spoke up “But now, it’s game over.”

Blaine protectively stepped in front of the vampire. “Leave him alone. Take me, but spare him.”, he ordered.

Jackie just laughed loudly when she heard that. “Sorry, kid, but I won’t decide what will happen to your little boyfriend. Your nice daddy will.”

“It’s okay, Blaine”, Kurt whispered to him faintly. “Thanks for everything you have done for me and those crazy people I can call my friends in the meantime.”

“I won’t allow it ends like that”, Blaine hissed to the faerie. “You won’t take Kurt anywhere.”

Jackie rolled her eyes, annoyed. “You guys are a pain in the neck.” She retrieved her iPhone, checking her texts while pointing the weapon at the boys with the other hand. She whispered impressedly. “Mr. A and Mikkie already captured eleven runaways, one is left.” Jackie threw the boys a smug glance.

Kurt exchanged panicked glances with Blaine. They all got caught? Oh no.

With a yawn, she pulled the trigger of her weapon. “If you refuse to step out of my way, Hunter Boy, I will have to shoot you as well.”

Even though the blast came closer and closer, Blaine didn’t even budge. “I love you, Kurt”, he whispered before he stepped in front of him and got blasted.

Kurt’s eyes widened in shock and he fell to his knees next to the other boy. “Blaine!”

“I’m okay”, Blaine muttered faintly, close to passing out.

At that moment, two other people came running over. “Jackie!”, Terrence Anderson huffed angrily. “I didn’t allow you to shoot my son, for god’s sake!”

“He was standing in the way”, Jackie defended herself with a pout. “What else was I supposed to do?”

Terrence nodded to Kurt who was still kneeling next to Blaine. “Get him out of my sight and bring him to the van to the rest of these creatures. Now!”, he barked to the women who followed orders immediately.

“I love you too”, Kurt choked out, softly kissed him on the lips before he got dragged away by the faeries, letting it happen without a struggle.

Even though Blaine felt so weak because of the blast, he straightened up immediately as soon as he didn’t feel Kurt next to him anymore. “No…”, he whispered faintly. “No!!!”, he called out loudly as soon as he had found his voice again. “NOO!!!”, he yelled fervently when he saw how the woman brought away his boyfriend. “LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

He got up and wanted to run after them even though his legs were as soft as butter. But then, another, strong hand turned him around and slapped him hard across the face.

Blaine looked up and looked into the pissed face of his father. “Blaine Devon Anderson, how dare you?!”, he roared, outraged. “Not even did you help those…those _monsters_ ” He literally spat that word out “No, you also thought it was a great idea to date one of these disgusting creatures! But I don’t blame you, they must have bewitched you or something, right?”

“Kurt is no monster, or disgusting!”, Blaine yelled back with narrowed eyes. “And those people are my _friends_ , they liked me for who I am. If you lay a finger on them, you are going to regret that, I promise”, he hissed in a hostile way.

All of a sudden, his eyelids became heavier and heavier.

The last thing Blaine could see before he passed out due to his blast injury was his dad shaking his head in disappointment.   
And the last thing Blaine could think before everything went black was the promise to himself back then at the panic room.

He had sworn that he would protect his friends, especially Kurt. He had already felt drawn to Kurt for some reason before they even knew each other or before he realized he was actually in love with Kurt. But he hadn’t been able to protect them.

Game over.

He had failed the Dope Squad.

And-what hurt the most- he had failed Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Angst squared. Stay tuned...


	15. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but that story.

When Blaine came to, he noticed that he was lying in his bed. He groaned. His headache was killing him.

Someone else was sitting next to him. Blaine blinked, and recognized his older brother’s face.

“You okay, Squirt?”, he asked immediately.

Blaine sat up immediately. “Kurt? Where the hell is Kurt?”, he asked frantically.

His older brother shook his head sadly. “I’m sorry, bro, but I don’t know it myself. Dad took him away with these hot faerie women in tow without wanting to tell me where to exactly. Apparently, they seemed to be besties or something. I wonder what mom would think about that.”

Blaine wanted to get up. “I need to find him.”

“Whoa, there, Squirt.” Cooper softly pushed him back to his bed. “First, you need to recover, are we clear?”

Defeated, Blaine groaned. “Alright”, he huffed.

“Soo…you and that vampire…what’s going on? Dad was fuming when he came home, that was clear.” Curious, Cooper scooted closer to his little brother. “I want to know everything.”

With a sigh, Blaine told him everything. About how he and Kurt had met. About how they befriended. About how he helped them break out of the DBC. Even about their first time.

Cooper’s eyes widened more and more with each word he said. “You…you not only lost your virginity to a vampire but also got him as a boyfriend?” He cocked his eyebrows “Damn!”

“I know”, Blaine sighed with a shrug.

“As your hunter partner, I’m more than disgusted”, Cooper commented, and Blaine threw him a killing glance. “But as your brother, I have never been prouder of you. My baby bro is a man now!”

Blaine blushed. “Let’s not exaggerate, Coop.” Suddenly serious again, he looked his brother deep in the eyes. “And you are sure you don’t know where they are?”, he asked again.

And again, Cooper shook his head. “I’m sorry, bro”, he said apologetically. “I have no idea. Apparently, it’s top secret. After you humped that vampire, he seemed to have lost trust in all of us.”

“I’m sorry”, Blaine said quietly, but Cooper just shook his head.

“There is nothing you need to apologize for, Squirt”, he whispered. “Especially if it is about love. You always were a better person than dad and me. We would have killed those kids immediately, but you protected them all the time – you are a true hero.”

But why didn’t he feel like one?

…

Kurt was sitting in his cell, hugging his knees, and staring up the ceiling. His cell was nothing more than a windowless illuminated room with a toilet and a bed. The transparent door in front of him was made out of massive glass that unfortunately was soundproof as well.

He scooted closer to the glass. On the other side of the small hallway outside his cell, he spotted Mercedes’ cell. Just like him, she had a metallic ring around her neck, and Kurt figured that this thing must dampen their powers. She was sitting on her bed, cross legged, and seemed to pray or something.

Kurt tried knocking, but as soundproof as the panes were, she probably couldn’t hear him anyway. Besides, she was too engrossed in praying anyway.

All the others from the Dope Squad must have been put into separate cells as well, with power dampening rings around their necks.

This power dampening ring wasn’t even necessary, after all, he was weakened anyway because of the lack of blood in his system. That was it. He probably would get killed soon by Blaine’s dad. He went back to hugging his knees and leaned his head against the bed when he suddenly was overwhelmed by sinister thoughts.

Whether Blaine’s dad was out there? _Whether his blood tasted good?_

Kurt quickly shook his head, trying to think about something else.

The thirst for blood was slowly getting problematic. If he lost control over himself, if these sinister version of himself took over, he would probably do things he would regret.

And that would definitely be a problem.

No, he needed to stay himself. He needed to keep a cool head as long as possible.

Kurt took a deep breath. Hopefully, yoga would help calm him down a bit and keep a clear head. Yes, yoga sounded good.

…

Three cells further away, Tina searched for her eyes for Mike. She had no idea where he was, or whether he was fine.

No, she wouldn’t allow she got another panic attack now. She needed to stay strong.

‘Take deep breaths, Tina’, she thought to herself, making the breathing exercises she had learned during her therapy sessions with Dr. Ace.

Closing her eyes could work wonders as well. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine she was somewhere else. Like back then in school where she had met Mike for the first time.

…

_“Did you know there is going to be a new guy?”, Mary, her best friend, whispered to Tina before classes started “He’s from Arizona.”_

_Tina shrugged. “So?”_

_“I’m sure you will like him”, Mary winked. “He is…you know…”_

_At that moment, a good-looking Asian boy entered the room and sat down in the front. Ear plugs were in his ears, his lips were pressed into a thin line. Mary’s eyes lit up. “That’s him!”_

_Tina turned to her friend with her arms crossed. “Just because he is Asian, just like me, you think I will like him instantly.”_

_Mary blushed. “I didn’t…”_

_“I can’t believe it, Mary!”, Tina snapped. “How can you be so racist? Didn’t you think about that we could have different hobbies or that he likes tuna pizza and I don’t? Or that we just do not fit to each other, despite our same ethnicity?”_

_“I…”_

_“I’m done with you, Mary”, Tina scoffed. “Go to hell.”_

_With a huff, she got up, grabbed her books, and walked over, sitting down next to the table of the new guy. He looked up shortly – and looked back to his book again._

_“Hey, I’m Tina”, she introduced herself and stuck her hand out._

_“Mike”, Mike said shortly and turned back to his book without shaking her hand, his earplugs still in his ears._

_Tina could see how Mary gave her two thumbs up, so she flipped that white bitch the bird. Even though Mike didn’t seem to be the most talkative person, there was something about him Tina found interesting, something... mysterious. And she wouldn’t give up until they would become friends._

…

Mercedes worriedly looked over to Kurt who looked paler and paler every hour. She knew that Kurt didn’t get blood for a while, and that was slowly turning into a problem.

When Shameeka went past her cell, Mercedes knocked on the glass. “Shameeka!”, she yelled. “Mikkie, I know exactly you can hear me!”, she roared.

Rolling her eyes, Shameeka turned to Mercedes. “What is it, Sadee?”, she asked, annoyed. “If you want me to release you and your friend, forget it.”

Mercedes pointed at Kurt’s cell. “My white boy is not fine at all. Can’t you just make sure he gets blood or something?”

“Yeah, of course. Anything else?”, Shameeka asked her sneeringly. "A massage? A wellness spa?"

“I'm serious, Meeks. Kurt is not fine at all. Who knows what he will do when he cannot keep his bloodthirst in check?”

At that, Shameeka started laughing loudly. “No offence, Sadee, I know exactly what vampires are capable of doing. Breaking free from this highly sophisticated cell with power dampeners you all wear is none of them.”

Mercedes looked down her own power dampener. That iron was burning slightly on her skin, it was kind of uncomfortable. “Why are you doing this?”, she demanded to know.

“Didn’t you forget you let that hunter boy capture us?”, Shameeka scoffed with a scowl. “Don’t play innocent, Sadee. You stab us in the back, we stab you in the back.”

“Just because you tried to strangle Rachel!”, Mercedes retorted angrily.

“She would have deserved it!”, Shameeka yelled. “I’m sorry, Sadee, but you picked your side, and we picked ours. Get over it.”

With that, she strutted out of Mercedes’ sight.

“Shameeka, come back!”, Mercedes yelled lividly, banging her fist against the glass. “Come back, I dare you! This isn’t over!”

Kurt had watched the conversation of those two faeries from his own cell but was unable to understand what they were saying due to the soundproof cell glass and his power dampener. But he saw that Mercedes needed to be fuming. Apparently, Shameeka and she talked about him as they had mouthed his name a couple of times.

‘Calm down’, he mouthed to Mercedes ‘We need to keep a clear head, okay?’

At that, Mercedes threw him a tormented glance. ‘You okay?’, she mouthed.

Kurt smiled at her and gave her a thumb up even though he actually felt weak. And he tried everything in his power to suppress that sinister voice within him. But Mercedes didn’t have to know. He didn’t want to upset her more.

‘Hold on’, he mouthed, and Mercedes threw him a desperate glance. He would have walked over to hug her, but sadly, it was impossible.

In that cell, Kurt couldn’t even be there for his friends. He didn’t want to know how miserable the others needed to be. Brittany couldn’t sleep without her stuffed bunny, and Tina hated small rooms. And Rachel would go crazy if there was nothing she could put into the correct order.

At that moment, Kurt felt more powerless than ever before.

…

Meditating helped a lot. That’s why Mike was sitting on the floor, crossed legged and with his eyes closed. He wondered whether Tina was fine. Hopefully, she was able to deal with her claustrophobia. No, he didn’t allow to think about how miserable Tina might be now. He needed to think about positive things. Mike smiled when he thought about their first encounter.

_Whatever he did, that Asian girl called Tina just wouldn’t leave him alone, she was slowly turning to a millstone around his neck. Even when classes ended, and he was about to leave the campus. Mike put up his hoodie, signifying her to piss off. He wasn’t good at socializing, he preferred being on his own. Around other people, he didn’t feel at ease at all; he felt kind of sick, actually.  
_

_Too bad that Tina didn’t seem to get the message._

_“You see, Clarity High is not that bad”, Tina just chirped. “Yeah, sloppy joe day sucks and so does the pizza day, but the tacos here are actually pretty good.”_

_Even though Mike didn’t say a single word to her, she didn’t seem to care. Apparently, she was talking enough for the two of them. Seriously, didn’t that girl have any other friends?_

_“Did I already tell you I’m adopted?”, Tina said. “When I was a baby, people on the streets always mistook my mom for my nanny because she’s white and I’m not, funny, right?” She laughed a bit, and Mike wondered what was so funny about it._

_All of a sudden, a group of teenagers walked over to them with eyebrows cocked. “Look at that, our very own married couple”, a blond boy joked. “Wait, if you are both Chinese, isn’t it incest if you have sex?”_

_Mike looked up and balled his fists. What were those racist idiots thinking they were doing? When he wanted to open his mouth, Tina had already stepped forwards, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed._

_“Firstly, you ignorant pieces of shit, only because we are both from Asian descent and are both called Chang, that doesn’t mean we are siblings. Secondly, I’m not even Chinese, I’m from South K-”_

_Suddenly, Tina’s eyes widened, her breaths quickened. She fell to her knees, starting to hyperventilative. She looked scared, so scared Mike knelt down next to her. “Hey, you okay?”, he whispered to her, but she didn’t react. Instead, she laid down on the ground, hugged her knees and didn’t stop hyperventilating. Her face was so pale it was alarming.  
_

_Mike looked up to the other students that had paled as well. “What the hell are you waiting for? Get help, goddammit!”, he yelled at them, and they quickly followed orders, running towards the school building. Actually, it was the first time he had yelled like that._

_Worried, he caressed Tina’s back. “Hey, hey, everything is fine, okay? I’m here.”_

_Even though she was still hyperventilating, it seemed to help a bit, and her breathing somewhat evened out._

_When Tina woke up at the school nurse’s room, she saw that Mike was sitting on the chair next to her sickbed, fast asleep._

_“He refused to leave your side”, the schoolnurse who just came walking in, explained to her with a wink. “He was worried sick when he brought you to this place. Yes, he is not that much of a talker, but he’s a true gentleman and you seem to be dear to his heart. If I was you, I would never let go of him, young lady.” She laughed and handed Tina a glass of water._

_“Don’t worry, Ma’am”, Tina muttered softly, looking down the sleeping boy “I won’t.”_

…

What Tina didn’t know was that Mike had been awake back then and had heard what she had been saying.

Frustrated, Mike slammed his fist against the glass. Back then, he was able to help and protect Tina. They had been together through thick and thin, when they both went to the DBC, even when they got their powers. But now, those darned glass panes were separating them, and his power dampening ring didn’t make it easier for him to escape.

He knew exactly Tina needed him, and there was nothing he could do to be there for her right now.

And being so powerless was kind of killing him from inside.

…

There was something downright evil within him. Something that just waited to break free, Kurt could feel it. And this something got stronger due to his thirst for blood. He had no idea what would happen if he gave in to whatever was inside him. But he had a feeling that it would be a disaster if he let that happen.

Taking a few deep breaths, Kurt kept on staring at the well while he lied on the small bed in his cell. It was only a matter of time until things would escalate. Disaster would strike, and he was unable to prevent it.

For a split second, his eyes turned into completely black orbs. Kurt shook his head, and his eyes turned back to their usual blue-greyish irises. No, he would be damned if he let that happen without a struggle. He needed to be strong now, more than ever.


End file.
